Et si ?
by Meadow Snape
Summary: Une guerre s'est achevée sur Terre. Une autre commence dans l'espace. Suite à la découverte de l'existence d'autres formes de vie, un sorcier a choisi de partir explorer l'univers, guidé par le souhait d'en apprendre davantage sur un jeune homme à l'histoire troublante. Et si Severus Snape et Kylo Ren avaient pu se rencontrer ?
1. An unexpected meeting

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Après un petit moment sans poster, me revoilà avec un... Hm... une chose qu'a pondu mon imagination -bien- trop débordante. Je pense que le résumé parle de lui-même, j'ajouterai simplement que cette fic' est/sera plutôt sérieuse que "trollesque", en ce sens que j'essayerai au mieux - dans la limite des besoins de la fiction et de mes connaissances en ce qui concerne la saga Star Wars - de respecter le caractère des personnages, ainsi que les deux univers auxquels ils appartiennent._

 _Pour l'instant, je me permets de ne poster que le premier chapitre (les autres sont en cours d'écriture et/ou plus ou moins fignolés) et je pense pouvoir déjà affirmer qu'elle ne sera pas très longue (je n'atteindrai sûrement pas les 20 000 mots)._

 _Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, au même titre que le magnifique fan art qui sert d'illustration à la fic' (le pseudo de l'artiste est shalizeh7_ _)_ _et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

 _PS1 : attention aux spoilers du 7ème SW !_  
 _PS2 : le changement de point de vue entre Severus **(S.S)** et Kylo **(K.R)** sera indiqué expressément._

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 ** _KR :_**

 _ **"What human language can adequately portray that astonishment, that horror which possessed me at the spectacle then presented to view? [...] A large mirror, - so at first it seemed to me in my confusion - now stood where none had been perceptible before; and, as I stepped up to it in extremity of terror, mine own image, but with features all pale and dabbled in blood, advanced to meet me with a feeble and tottering gait. [...] Not a thread in all his raiment - not a line in all the marked and singular lineaments of his face which was not, even in the most absolute identity, mine own!" - William Wilson, Edgar Allan Poe **_

_**« Quelle langue humaine peut rendre suffisamment cet étonnement, cette horreur qui s'emparèrent de moi au spectacle que virent alors mes yeux. […] Une vaste glace — dans mon trouble, cela m'apparut d'abord ainsi — se dressait là où je n'en avais pas vu trace auparavant ; et, comme je marchais frappé de terreur vers ce miroir, ma propre image, mais avec une face pâle et barbouillée de sang, s'avança à ma rencontre d'un pas faible et vacillant. […] Pas un fil dans son vêtement, — pas une ligne dans toute sa figure si caractérisée et si singulière, — qui ne fût mien, — qui ne fût mienne ; — c'était l'absolu dans l'identité ! »**_

Enfin, les choses tournaient à son avantage. La clé serait bientôt à lui : il n'avait plus qu'à extorquer sa localisation à l'idiot qu'il venait de quitter.

Cela tombait bien, il excellait dans ce genre de pratiques.

Pressé de s'éloigner de la planète, ou plutôt de la décharge sableuse sur laquelle il avait dû atterrir, Kylo Ren rejoignit son vaisseau, ses pas rythmés par les vifs mouvements de sa longue tunique noire. Il entreprit ensuite de gagner son compartiment, espérant ainsi se tenir à l'écart des hurlements des victimes de ses soldats et du bruit des blasters.

La porte qui y menait s'ouvrit sur son passage, après quoi l'homme masqué dégaina agilement son sabre. La lumière rougeoyante qu'il produisait se répercuta sur les murs, tout comme le son vibrant qui s'en échappait.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les inconnus et il haïssait encore plus les individus qui avaient l'audace de s'introduire dans ses quartiers sans autorisation. Quelque chose était pourtant… différent chez celui qui se trouvait en ce moment même face à lui.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, chaque détail de son apparence lui était familier.

Il portait un vêtement noir et une lourde cape, qui le recouvraient presque jusqu'au menton. Un nez aquilin soulignait les durs traits de son visage pâle ; ce dernier contrastait d'ailleurs avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années de plus que lui. Étonnamment, il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le dévisager avec calme et une indéniable confiance. L'espace d'une seconde, Kylo se sentit impressionné par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

Le ton caverneux de sa voix, amplifié par son casque, se répercuta sur les murs.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Cela n'a pas une grande importance, lui répondit l'homme, dont le timbre grave n'avait rien à envier au sien.

Tous ses muscles étaient en tension, comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à un combat.

\- Tu aurais pu épargner un certain nombre de vies, constata l'inconnu, mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire.

Brusquement, Kylo leva une main dans sa direction, forçant ainsi son corps à se soulever du sol et entravant sa respiration. Si cet étrange homme ignorait qui il était, alors il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Soudain, il l'entendit ricaner.

\- Quelque chose vous amuse ?

\- Pardonne-moi de te faire remarquer que tu es prévisible.

Malgré l'extrême rapidité de ses réflexes, Kylo se retrouva projeté contre un mur sans pouvoir réagir, après que l'inconnu eut tendu ce qui ressemblait à un bâton dans sa direction. Le choc fut suffisamment violent pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de son adversaire et il se rendit vite compte que son sabre – qu'il avait réussi à garder en main - ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité dans l'immédiat, car ses membres étaient puissamment maintenus immobiles.

Son ennemi s'avança vers lui.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes fut contraint de se laisser passivement dépouiller de son arme, puis d'observer son adversaire la détailler avec attention, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de similaire auparavant.

Combattre son emprise semblait vain et inutile. Sa maîtrise de la force était surprenante. Mais d'où sortait-il ? Faisait-il partie de la résistance ? Non, impossible. Personne, dans leur rang, ne pouvait disposer d'une telle aptitude. Par ailleurs, son allure et sa manière d'agir lui rappelaient férocement celles des Sith mais, s'il était l'un d'eux, comment avait-il pu ignorer son existence jusqu'à présent ?

Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Est-ce le leader suprême qui vous envoie ?

L'homme se désintéressa de son arme, puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Toutefois, il lui fallut un court laps de temps pour répondre, comme s'il n'avait pas, d'emblée, cerné le sens de sa question.

\- Non.

Il cherchait à le duper, c'était évident. L'homme au visage masqué décida qu'un changement de méthode s'imposait, s'il voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Cela lui permettrait, au passage, de se rendre mieux compte de l'étendue de la dangerosité de son ennemi.

Même si son incapacité à bouger le handicapait, il était suffisamment expérimenté en contrôle de l'esprit d'autrui pour tenter sa chance. C'était de toute façon la seule option qui lui restait pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Par ailleurs, au moindre signe de faiblesse, il ferait amèrement regretter à l'homme de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux.

En une fraction de seconde, il mobilisa la majeure partie de son énergie, mais sa tentative fut repoussée avec une telle brutalité qu'il se retrouva brièvement sonné.

\- Pourquoi réitérer la même erreur ? lui demanda son adversaire. Tu ignores si je suis ton ennemi ou ton allié et, pourtant, tu persistes à vouloir me défier.

\- Si vous souhaitez me tuer ou obtenir quelque chose de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser faire, tandis que peu importe si je vous oppose une résistance ou non ; si vous n'êtes pas venu avec de mauvaises intentions, vous ne me ferez rien.

\- C'est finement pensé mais ton raisonnement est construit sur une base erronée : celle que j'appartiens à un camp quelconque, en fonction duquel je suis obligé d'agir.

Bluffait-il ? Son expression était indéchiffrable... Quoi qu'il en soit, sa dernière tentative avait échoué. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait encore réussi à se soustraire à sa force. La frustration que ressentait Kylo à ce constat était immense.

\- Je conviens que cela n'est pas plaisant à entendre, mais je suis plus expérimenté que tu ne l'es. Cependant, je t'assure que cette désagréable situation ne se produira plus, si tu veux bien t'abstenir de me provoquer. Pour ne rien te cacher, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'imposer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ma présence.

Les étranges paroles de l'homme parcouraient confusément son esprit et brouillaient ses émotions, l'empêchant de se laisser aller à l'un de ses excès de rage destructeurs, qui aurait pourtant pu lui permettre de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Soudainement, la force qui le maintenait contre le mur se rétracta et ses pieds purent donc, à nouveau, toucher le sol. Bien qu'il fût de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, l'homme au visage masqué se contenta de se redresser, puis s'immobilisa. L'étranger, qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres, était aussi grand que lui. Son regard était résolument fixé sur son casque mais, Kylo avait pourtant la dérangeante impression que c'étaient ses yeux qu'il scrutait.

Il le vit bouger.

L'inconnu était en train de lui tendre son sabre. Il le récupéra.

Sa confiance était telle qu'il avait fait le choix de remettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Mais qui était cet homme ?

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas avant d'en savoir plus sur lui...

Par ailleurs, il ignorait pourquoi mais il ne s'était pas senti tant rabaissé que cela par ses paroles ou ses actes, lui qui, pourtant, haïssait plus que tout au monde de se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Ce fait le plongeait dans une profonde perplexité.

Lentement, l'inconnu se recula.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Kylo, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Deux secondes plus tard, il disparut, sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme.


	2. Trust me

_Voilà la suite et je vous dis d'ores et déjà à dans... 2 jours, je pense, pour le prochain chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir :d_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **« Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,**_

 _ **Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots.**_

 _ **Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,**_

 _ **Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure. »**_

 _ **\- « La fontaine de sang », Baudelaire**_

Deux minutes.

C'était, tout au plus, le temps dont il disposait pour retrouver Kylo et s'éloigner de cette étrange planète.

La tâche se serait avérée moins complexe si, d'une part, il n'avait pas perdu la trace du jeune homme, en faisant tout pour demeurer caché des vaisseaux qui quittaient précipitamment les lieux et si, d'autre part, ce dernier n'avait pas eu la brillantissime idée de quitter sa base, blessé, pour aller régler ses comptes avec un soldat qui l'avait trahi.

Son sens de l'honneur était… surprenant, pour son âge.

 _« Dépêche-toi… »_ s'ordonnait mentalement Severus en poursuivant ses recherches, tous les sens en alerte.

Soudain, il parvint à déceler un flux d'énergie. Il était faible, mais pas suffisamment pour lui échapper.

En une seconde, il transplana à proximité de sa source.

Un vent glacé balaya son visage. D'un regard perçant, le sorcier scanna les alentours et, malgré les épais flocons qui obstruaient sa vue, il repéra une masse informe, allongée sur le sol. Rapidement, il la rejoignit. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'abaissa, tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas se préoccuper des taches rougeâtres qui parsemaient la neige. Kylo ne réagit pas lorsqu'il posa une main sur lui.

Son arme se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il la récupéra.

L'instant d'après, il fut de retour dans son vaisseau. D'un geste, il déclencha un système de pilotage automatique, qui leur permettrait de s'éloigner rapidement de cet endroit. Une fois cela fait, il se servit de la magie pour installer Kylo sur son lit.

Un regard noir et étonnamment alerte ne tarda pas à se poser sur lui. Très vite, Severus se rappela qu'il devait, dès maintenant, s'appliquer à choisir ses paroles avec soin.

\- Encore vous ?

Pour la seconde fois, il fut surpris par le timbre de voix de son cadet. Il n'était pas simplement grave, mais vibrant et presque… sans failles. Au premier abord, il semblait contraster avec son visage, qui, après tout, n'était encore que celui d'un jeune adulte. Mais, si l'on s'y penchait avec plus d'attention, on se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas matière à être étonné.

Sa voix, tout comme son expression sérieuse et déterminée, n'était que l'exact reflet de sa personnalité, ou, plus précisément, de ce que l'on avait fait de lui.

Severus voyait en celui qui se faisait appeler « Kylo Ren » un adolescent, que l'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite.

Un enfant, aux repères détruits, ayant été poussé à rejoindre un monde auquel il avait fini par croire qu'il appartenait.

Un jeune homme qui, à présent, était devenu capable de porter le fardeau qu'on lui imposait mais, qui, cependant, n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

Pour l'avoir lui-même expérimenté, il imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

La remarque le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Dans l'immédiat ? J'aimerais te soigner.

Quelques secondes d'observation lui suffirent à évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures. La plus grave d'entre elles se trouvait sous ses côtes : elle avait certainement endommagé un ou plusieurs de ses organes. Les autres étaient sans doute douloureuses, mais elles ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dis-moi plutôt si tu comptes me laisser faire ou non, cela me fera gagner du temps.

\- Répondez d'abord à ma question.

Cet ordre piqua le sorcier au vif.

\- Bien sûr, j'oubliais que tu étais en état de marchander… Si l'on met de côté la vitesse à laquelle tu te vides de ton sang, cela va de soi.

\- Que savez-vous des blessures ? lui demanda-t-il en le défiant du regard.

 _« Petit insolent »_ , songea Severus avec amertume. Désireux de le faire taire, puis coopérer avant que sa bêtise ne lui porte irrémédiablement préjudice, il métamorphosa sa robe de sorcier et sa cape en une chemise, dont il fit s'ouvrir les boutons.

Si Kylo avait été surpris par les effets de sa magie, ce ne fut rien, comparé à la stupéfaction qui se peignit sur son visage au moment où le sorcier lui montra son torse.

Sans même baisser les yeux, l'homme se représentait sans peine sa peau diaphane, marquée par une quinzaine de cicatrices, de tailles et d'aspects différents. Les plus récentes, encore rougeâtres, se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure, tandis que les plus anciennes ne passaient pas moins inaperçues. C'était en particulier le cas de celle qui, jadis, avait déchiré son muscle pectoral droit et dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis.

Il exécrait la faiblesse, y compris la sienne, même si elle n'était que physique.

\- J'en sais un certain nombre de choses, lui répondit-il finalement d'un ton acerbe. Maintenant, vas-tu enfin me laisser faire ou vais-je devoir t'y forcer ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'emplit de doute et de haine.

La situation avait vraisemblablement échappé à son contrôle. Le temps pressait et il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, mais il pouvait encore se reprendre. Quoi qu'il arrive, il avait promis à Kylo de ne rien lui imposer d'autre que sa présence et il ne comptait en aucun cas le trahir, même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cela avait tant d'importance à ses yeux.

Calmement, Severus reboutonna sa chemise.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire, reprit-il, j'ai eu tort de m'être laisser emporter. Si tu veux bien me faire confiance, je peux te guérir complètement en deux heures environ.

Pouvoir observer le visage et les émotions du jeune homme se révéla être une expérience très particulière… A ce moment précis, il semblait décontenancé. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à une telle réaction ? Ou bien peut-être n'en avait-il plus l'habitude : après tout, qui, ces dernières années, aurait pu s'adresser à lui de cette manière ?

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de l'homme, il finit par hocher la tête.

D'un nouveau geste, il transforma sa tunique de combat en une couverture épaisse, qu'il replia sur elle-même au niveau de sa taille.

Dans un premier temps, il s'appliqua à refermer la plaie au niveau de son épaule. Ensuite, il s'occupa de son mollet, lui aussi touché. Enfin, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour désinfecter l'entaille qu'il avait au visage.

Le « traître », la « fille » et le… Chab… Chow… Merlin, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Enfin, qu'importe cette chose bruyante, difforme et couverte de poils ne l'avaient pas raté.

Alors que le sorcier allait se charger de la plaie la plus grave du jeune homme, il croisa son regard.

Ce dernier n'était plus alerte, mais vitreux, presque vide.

A ce constat, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.


	3. Reveal your secrets

_Voilà pour le 3ème chapitre ! Tout comme le précédent, il est écrit du point de vue de Severus et je préfère d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que le prochain le sera également._

 _A très bientôt pour la suite !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 ** _SS :_**

 ** _"Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see._**

 ** _Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be._**

 ** _One night in the dark, a vision of someone I know,_**

 ** _And out of the darkness I heard a voice say I'm you."_**

\- Kylo ?

Le sorcier n'obtint aucune réaction. Même après l'avoir appelé une seconde fois, tout en secouant son épaule valide, il n'eut le droit qu'à un très léger mouvement de tête.

Son cadet était pâle comme la mort.

\- Ben ? tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Lorsqu'un regard embrumé se posa sur lui, l'homme dut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je… Ne m'appelle plus Ben, articula-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

\- D'accord. D'accord, mais essaie de rester avec moi.

A voir son état, ces derniers mots résonnaient davantage comme une promesse de torture qu'une demande…

\- Ecoute, reprit-il en s'assurant de se faire bien comprendre, poses moi toutes les questions que tu veux ; j'y répondrai.

Ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet escompté et il en profita pour reporter son attention sur sa plaie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? ne tarda pas à demander le jeune homme.

\- Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je viens d'une planète située à des années-lumière de cet endroit. La Terre, si l'information te semble essentielle, mais je crois plutôt que cela ne t'apprendra rien sur moi.

\- Pourquoi être venu... jusqu'ici…

\- Pour te rencontrer, le coupa-t-il, afin de lui épargner un effort superflu. J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser le chemin de ton père il y a quelque temps. C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu parler de toi.

\- Vous êtes… Étiez un ami de Han Solo ?

Amener ce sujet sur le tapis n'avait probablement pas été la meilleure de ses idées... En même temps qu'il réfléchissait, Severus s'assura, par divers moyens magiques, que la blessure du jeune homme ne présentait plus de risques pour lui. Il nota au passage son incroyable résistance à la douleur : ses sorts étaient bien loin d'être agréables à supporter, pourtant, il ne montra pratiquement aucun signe de gêne ; comme lors de son duel contre son ancien soldat.

\- Non, nous n'étions pas amis. De ce que j'en sais, il essayait d'échapper à des contrebandiers et il s'est finalement retrouvé sur Terre. J'ai surpris l'une de ses conversations avec son co-pilote et, puisque je ne connaissais pas l'existence de formes de vie autres que celles que l'on pouvait trouver sur ma planète, j'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec lui, pour en apprendre davantage. Il m'a révélé un certain nombre de choses, y compris qu'il avait un fils.

Le jeune homme renifla, tandis que Severus essayait, en vain, de décrypter ses pensées.

\- C'est lui qui vous a envoyé ?

\- Non. C'est ma curiosité qui m'a poussé à venir jusqu'ici et, comme je te l'ai dit, je tenais à te rencontrer. Ton histoire m'a beaucoup surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'homme laissa echapper un faible et bref ricanement.

\- Disons que j'en connaissais une... presque identique et que je n'aurai jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau.

Kylo s'intéressa de nouveau à lui, dès qu'il apprit que son père n'avait rien à voir dans sa venue. A présent, il le fixait d'un regard aussi curieux que voilé.

\- Cette histoire... C'est la vôtre ?

\- Oui, avoua le sorcier avec une pointe d'étonnement : le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu besoin de forcer les portes de son esprit pour deviner cette information.

Le principal avait été dit : ils laissèrent donc le silence s'emparer momentanément des lieux. Un "momentanément" qui fut bien trop court aux yeux du sorcier...

\- Comment avez-vous appris à… maîtriser la force ?

L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda la raison de ce changement de sujet, avant d'en conclure que le jeune homme devait déjà avoir une petite idée sur ses intentions et qu'il avait donc voulu se concentrer sur des questions plus… Intéressantes.

\- Est-ce la façon dont vous qualifiez l'énergie qui vous permet de lire les pensées des autres ou de faire bouger le corps de vos adversaires contre leur volonté ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… ne pas la connaître… tout en la maîtrisant comme vous le faites.

\- Là d'où je viens, nous appelons cela de la magie et ceux qui peuvent la pratiquer sont qualifiés de « sorciers ».

\- De la… Magie ? Il fronça les sourcils. Mais, c'est ridicule.

\- Peut-être bien mais es-tu sûr de vouloir mettre… Disons la transformation d'un vêtement en couverture sur le compte de la « force » ?

Une pointe d'amusement était perceptible dans le ton de l'homme, alors qu'il comparait la sacro-sainte entité que Kylo semblait respecter plus que tout au monde avec les insignifiantes banalités permises par la magie.

Tandis qu'il récupérait le contenu d'une sacoche de cuir, une paire d'yeux demeurait fixée sur lui.

\- Je vais couvrir tes plaies d'un onguent pour qu'elles cicatrisent, ne bouge pas.

\- Etes-vous un guerrier ou un espion ?

Le sens aigu de l'observation du jeune homme manqua de faire sourire le sorcier.

\- J'ai été un espion, pendant presque 20 ans. Du reste, il est vrai que j'ai quelques… aptitudes au combat. Malheureusement, la plupart de mes adversaires ne sont plus là pour en témoigner.

Cette fois, en voyant l'air intéressé que son cadet affichait, l'homme ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se retrousser. Pourquoi se sentait-il si à l'aise, tout à coup ? Était-il en train de… D'apprécier une conversation ? De se... réjouir du fait de pouvoir étaler niaisement sa vie ? Severus savait qu'il avait quitté l'univers qu'il connaissait, mais… Tout de même.

D'un mouvement de tête, il repoussa ses pensées au fond de son esprit.

\- Je ne me considère cependant pas comme un « guerrier », continua-t-il machinalement, je suis plutôt un duelliste, expert en magie noire.

\- Je croyais que… vous ne serviez pas le côté obscur ?

\- C'est... exact mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'intéresser de très près à leurs arts, ni même de les pratiquer.

Par chance, sa dernière phrase plongea Kylo dans une intense réflexion et il ne broncha pas, lorsque le sorcier recouvrit d'une fine couche d'onguent la marque qui se trouvait sur son visage.

A quoi pouvait-il bien songer avec tant d'intérêt ?

\- Vous avez servi le côté obscur mais… cela ne vous plaisait pas. Alors vous avez voulu… changer de camp et devenir un espion… pour le compte de la lumière.

La capacité de déduction du jeune homme était bluffante... Comment avait-il pu en venir à une conclusion si proche de la réalité dans son état ?

\- C'est en effet une façon simplifiée, mais non moins véridique, de décrire mon parcours.

\- Alors vous êtes un traître, lui lança subitement Kylo d'un ton accusateur, qui n'était rien comparé à son regard.

L'homme ne sourcilla même pas ; il était habitué à ce genre d'accusations depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, son ton se fit plus dur.

\- C'est ainsi que la majorité des gens me qualifient, en effet, mais je me moque bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Ma loyauté ne va pas aux ténèbres ou à la lumière, je ne l'ai jamais accordée qu'à une seule personne.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour que Kylo consente à dépasser son jugement initial.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il avec suspicion.

Merlin, comme il regrettait d'avoir accepté de répondre à **toutes** ses questions...

\- Il y a des années de ça, mon… « maître » avait juré de faire de moi un puissant mage noir, si toutefois je parvenais à le satisfaire. A l'époque, j'avais ton âge et j'étais complètement aveuglé par le pouvoir, au point d'être prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

\- Vous avez… éliminé la personne envers qui vous étiez soi-disant loyal ?

\- NON, cria-t-il avant de se calmer. Non. Pas… exactement. Je l'ai livrée à mon « maître », sans le savoir et… il l'a tuée.

Alors qu'il continuait ses soins, il continua à se demander pourquoi il avait eu la bêtise de lui faire une seconde promesse.

\- Vous souffrez ?

Severus le dévisagea.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas en train de lui poser une simple question. Il venait de tuer son père, pour la même raison que le sorcier avait rapporté la prophétie aux Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a plus de vingt ans.

Il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait.

\- Si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, tu ne peux pas te baser sur ce qui m'est arrivé pour avoir une idée d'où tes propres actes te mèneront.

Percé à jour, Kylo détourna le regard.

\- Mais, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, continua Severus, j'ai souffert, sans discontinuer, pendant 17ans. J'ai provoqué la mort de cette f... Ma meilleure amie, en revanche, son fils a survécu et mon « maître » voulait se débarrasser de lui. Pour me racheter, j'ai tout fait pour le protéger, y compris l'aider à tuer celui qui voulait sa peau. Ce n'est que depuis que je le sais en sécurité que je ne souffre plus.

Puisqu'il avait terminé d'enduire ses blessures, il déplia à nouveau la couverture, pour masquer le corps de Kylo et rangea son onguent.

Maintenant que le sorcier lui avait révélé ses allégeances, le jeune homme pouvait tout à fait décider de le considérer comme un ennemi.

 _« Un de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »._ Son esprit se perdit momentanément dans les derniers souvenirs, qui lui restaient de la Terre : les mangemorts, qui voulaient sa peau, le ministère, qui voulait sa tête, et le restant du monde sorcier qui le prenait, au mieux, pour un traître, au pire, pour un lâche. Potter junior lui avait bien proposé de « rétablir la vérité aux yeux de tous » mais il avait refusé et s'était contenté de préparer son départ.

Au fond, n'avait-il pas en partie quitté sa planète pour essayer d'échapper à tout cela ? Voilà qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il craignait tant la future réaction de son cadet…

\- Je vais te donner deux potions : une qui te plongera dans le sommeil pendant deux heures environ et une autre qui te permettra d'être en pleine possession de tes moyens à ton réveil. Pendant ce temps, je vais suivre tes troupes, ainsi, tu pourras facilement rejoindre ton vaisseau dès que tu seras levé.

Kylo fixa d'un regard inquisiteur les deux fioles qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche.

\- Pourquoi m'aider à retourner là-bas, si votre but est de me forcer à changer de camp ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux simplement…

Il soupira.

\- Je t'ai observé. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais tu disposes d'un potentiel incroyable. Seulement…personne, du côté de la lumière, ne t'aidera jamais à le développer, par peur de ce que tu pourrais en faire, contrairement à ton… « leader ». Si ton souhait est d'amener ta puissance à son niveau maximal, c'est à lui que tu dois demander conseil. En revanche, une fois que tu auras la pleine maîtrise de tes pouvoirs, il ne tiendra qu'à toi de décider ce pour quoi tu comptes les utiliser.

Tout en terminant sa dernière phrase, il débouchonna l'une de ses fioles, puis la lui tendit. Le jeune homme l'observa encore pendant de longues secondes avant de se décider à la prendre en main et à en vider le contenu, ce qu'il fit également avec la seconde.

Très vite, ses yeux se fermèrent.


	4. The calm before the storm

_Et de 4 ! :p_

 _\- Eh oui, nous avons une fois de plus droit au point de vue de ce cher Severus mais, à votre place, je m'attendrais à un revirement de situation au prochain chapitre... -_

 ** _Cello-no-Tenshi :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère continuer à te satisfaire :-)_

 _ **Meadow**_

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **« A l'origine de toute connaissance, nous rencontrons la curiosité ! Elle est une condition essentielle du progrès. » - Alexandra David-Néel**_

Rendre indétectable un objet aussi volumineux qu'un vaisseau n'était pas une mince affaire, mais le sorcier y était parvenu, sans grandes difficultés.

Comme convenu, il s'assura de rester à proximité de celui de Kylo, pendant que celui-ci dormait. La tâche l'occupa un bon moment. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ces dernières heures et, très vite, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers une seule et unique question.

Pourquoi diable lui avait-il montré ses cicatrices ?

Personne ne les avait jamais vues, pas même Albus, alors qu'il était pourtant le seul et unique homme, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir sa confiance.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Severus n'avait jamais demandé d'aide à quiconque, y compris les nombreuses fois où il s'était retrouvé dans des situations incroyablement délicates : il préférait encore se rendre jusqu'à son laboratoire en rampant comme un misérable, plutôt que de laisser quiconque observer le pitoyable état dans lequel se trouvait son corps.

Et voilà qu'après deux minutes de discussion, il avait dévoilé sa plus grande honte, sa plus grande faiblesse à un jeune impertinent, à qui il avait parlé deux fois dans sa vie.

 _« Tu as perdu la raison, Severus. »_

Une folie passagère lui semblait, en effet, être la seule chose capable d'expliquer son comportement -, ainsi que le ridicule besoin qui l'avait pris de détailler son existence au jeune homme -. Néanmoins, après avoir repassé leur conversation au crible de son esprit, il remarqua que la vérité était bien plus subtile.

Lui qui excellait dans l'art de jouer avec les cordes sensibles de ses interlocuteurs, il venait, a priori, de se trouver un sérieux concurrent…

C'était décidément la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi… intéressant que Kylo.

 _« Et, en parlant d'intéressant… »_

Alors qu'il se contentait d'attendre le réveil de son hôte, son regard se posa sur un objet cylindrique, fait de métal. Le sorcier lui-même n'appréciait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires mais il devait reconnaître qu'en cet instant, il était incapable de contenir sa curiosité. Pour la troisième fois, il récupéra l'arme de son cadet, puis se mit à l'observer, tout en gardant éloigné de lui l'extrémité d'où la lame était censée jaillir.

Il fit rouler le manche entre ses doigts. Subitement, l'objet émit un bruit sifflant et une lumière rouge sang colora les murs. Severus fixa l'étrange lame avec attention.

Par le biais de quel mécanisme se déployait-elle ? De quoi était-elle faite ? L'homme n'avait jamais eu une fascination particulière pour les armes mais, cette… épée futuriste était, depuis peu, devenue une inépuisable source d'intérêt pour lui... Après avoir jeté un regard furtif à Kylo, il s'autorisa à effectuer quelques mouvements.

Dès qu'elle entrait en contact forcé avec l'air, la lame émettait un son vibrant caractéristique. Son intensité variait, suivant la rapidité et la puissance des impulsions qu'on lui donnait.

Mis en confiance, le sorcier augmenta l'amplitude de ses gestes. Malgré tout, il voulut rester prudent et redoubla d'attention envers les deux petites lames qui sortaient horizontalement du manche ; raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas, lorsque le bout de la troisième s'approcha dangereusement d'une étagère. La rencontre inopinée des deux objets provoqua un bruit strident et une gerbe d'étincelle. Avec une honte non dissimulée, Severus observa les nombreuses pièces métalliques, qui avaient été entreposées là, retomber avec fracas sur le sol.

Une voix grave s'adressa alors à lui, manquant de le faire sursauter.

\- A votre place, j'éviterais de jouer avec un cristal ébréché.

Parfait, à présent, son ego était dans un état similaire à celui de l'étagère qu'il venait de bousiller.

Décontenancé par la phrase sans queue ni tête de son cadet, l'homme se mit à le fixer, comme s'il avait devant lui un extraterrestre.

 _« Un… extraterrestre. Bien, Severus. Non vraiment, quel remarquable sens de l'observation… »_

Kylo était assis. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas l'air en colère et, à en juger par la crispation de son visage, le sorcier aurait même pu jurer qu'il était en train de se retenir de sourire.

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien ?

L'homme rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et répondit d'un ton neutre.

\- Non.

\- Chaque sabre contient un ou plusieurs cristaux, ayant des propriétés différentes. C'est d'eux que les lames tirent leur énergie. Le cristal qui se trouve dans celui-ci a la particularité d'être aussi puissant qu'instable.

\- Je vois. Tu es donc en train de me dire que cette chose est encore plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle en a l'air, quand bien même n'importe qui, dans cette partie de la galaxie, peut s'en procurer une ? Enfin, je suppose.

\- Non. Seuls ceux qui maîtrisent la force peuvent se forger un sabre.

\- Alors… Tu l'as entièrement fabriqué ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Severus ne cacha qu'à moitié à quel point il était impressionné.

\- Ont-ils tous cette allure ?

\- Non, chaque sabre est différent. Leur aspect est lié à la façon de combattre de leur possesseur.

Une fois de plus, le sorcier jeta un regard au « sabre ».

\- Dois-je en déduire que... tu aimes répandre la mort ? lâcha-t-il distraitement.

Il eut pour toute réponse un air d'incompréhension.

\- Il a la forme d'une croix. De là d'où je viens, on trouve ce symbole sur les tombes ; entre autres.

\- Il ressemble à ça parce que la puissance contenue dans son cristal est trop grande pour converger en une seule lame.

Instable et surpuissant…

Si le sorcier était à l'image de sa baguette, le sabre était donc définitivement le reflet de celui qui l'avait forgé…

Après être parvenu à décoller son regard de l'objet, le sorcier redonna à la couverture du jeune homme sa forme originelle. Kylo en profita pour se lever et, soudainement, les lames du sabre se rétractèrent.

Le jeune homme aurait-il oublié de lui préciser que ces armes disposaient également d'une sorte de volonté propre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sans doute préférable de rendre celle-ci à son propriétaire, plutôt que de prendre le risque de provoquer une autre catastrophe.

Sans rien dire, il la lui lança, afin de tester ses réflexes.

Elle atterrit naturellement dans la main du jeune homme et, lorsqu'il referma cette dernière sur le manche, les lames se déployèrent à nouveau. Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à son épaule -, désormais remise, - puis effectua devant les yeux du sorcier une courte, mais non moins brillante, démonstration de maîtrise et de puissance brute.

Enfin, il s'immobilisa.

\- Merci pour cette cuisante humiliation, le railla ironiquement Severus.

Le temps d'une seconde, il put apercevoir une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de Kylo.

Il nota alors qu'à défaut de le mépriser, le jeune homme avait finalement choisi de continuer à lui parler, comme si de rien était. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par lui rendre son sourire.

\- Vos soins et vos… potions sont très efficaces, lui dit-il en effectuant, sur place, plusieurs sauts, destinés à vérifier l'état de son mollet.

\- Les potions sont mon autre domaine d'expertise. Je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à justifier ta soudaine réapparition ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu te sens prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

Dès qu'il le vit acquiescer, l'homme s'approcha, puis vint poser une main sur son épaule. Kylo le regarda faire, sans comprendre.

\- Ne sois pas surpris par ce qui va suivre : tu t'en remettras. Sûrement.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir, le sorcier transplana.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face mais, cette fois, dans les quartiers du jeune homme.

Le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé avait suffi à rendre Kylo blanc comme un linge. Alerté par son air, le sorcier eut le réflexe de le faire se mettre de profil.

\- Vous… râla le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée alors qu'il le fixait du coin de l'oeil. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais...

Il s'interrompit lui-même, trop occupé à lutter pour ne pas rendre le contenu entier de son estomac.

\- Non, simple précaution : je tiens à préserver le peu de vêtements dont je dispose.

\- Vous mentez...

\- Non, vraiment, je n'en ai pas pris beaucoup avec moi.

Son cadet lui jeta un regard noir.

 _« Un partout, gamin. »_ , songea Severus avec amusement, tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme peiner à formuler une simple phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que… ça ?

\- Un transplanage. Cela permet d'aller d'un endroit à un autre de façon quasi instantanée, pour peu que l'on dispose de la puissance et de la quantité d'énergie nécessaires.

\- Pourquoi... ça ne vous fait rien ?

\- Question d'habitude.

Finalement, les derniers événements s'étaient bien mieux déroulés que ce qu'il avait imaginé ; restait à savoir si cela allait continuer ainsi...

Avant de quitter les lieux et dès lors qu'il fut certain que son cadet s'était remis de sa « première fois », le sorcier s'autorisa une dernière fantaisie.

\- Puisque j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, accepterais-tu de répondre à l'une des miennes ?

Kylo hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Ce casque que tu portes en permanence...

L'expression du jeune homme se ferma instantanément et la curiosité de Severus ne s'en trouva qu'attisée.

\- ...a-t-il un intérêt quelconque ? poursuivit-il, l'air de rien et sans franchement s'attendre à une réponse.

Mais, une fois de plus, c'était sans compter sur cette étonnante capacité que son cadet avait à le surprendre...

\- Je suis entré au service du Leader Suprême à 18ans et je me suis rapidement retrouvé aux commandes d'une armée de soldats tous plus âgés que je ne l'étais. Je ne tenais pas à perdre mon temps avec des imbéciles, qui, en me voyant, auraient eu la stupidité de vouloir me défier.

\- Entre temps, tu as dû avoir l'occasion de leur prouver ta valeur ; alors pourquoi continuer de le mettre ?

\- Question d'habitude.

 _« Je me demande s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de vrai dans ce que tu viens de me chanter, petit insolent..._ _»_ se contenta de songer Severus et son instinct lui intimait que la véritable réponse à sa question lui permettrait de résoudre une partie du puzzle qu'était Kylo.

Tout en s'appliquant à afficher un air neutre, qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées, le sorcier inclina brièvement la tête. Son attention se reporta alors sur la tenue de combat du jeune homme, déchirée par endroits. D'un geste souple que son cadet manqua de mal interprêter, il la remit en état, puis rangea sa baguette.

\- A bientôt.

Silencieusement, ils échangèrent un regard, puis l'homme disparut.


	5. Vendetta

_Un chapitre très court, mais qui s'est pourtant fait attendre... Promis, le prochain arrivera plus rapidement :p_

 ** _Cello-no-Tenshi :_** _Merci ! Moi de même ! Je le trouve aussi classe qu'efficace et j'adore ce rapprochement qu'on peut faire entre lui et Kylo ^^_

 _ **Meadow**_

* * *

 **KR :**

 _ **"Damned if I ever fell, but could I tell,**_

 _ **I would be damned if I do I'm damned if I don't**_

 _ **This time I'll go for the kill.**_

 _ **Monster, monster,**_

 _ **I can't take this hell no more, beast be gone, something's gotta give**_

 _ **Monster, monster**_

 _ **Gonna throw you out of the door, one will die and the other shall live."**_

La force s'échappait de chaque cellule de son corps. Elle emplissait le vide, le comblait voracement. Elle faisait trembler la matière et la soumettait à son emprise.

Comment ne pas s'enivrer des irrésistibles possibilités de ce don ?

Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour décrire à quel point son entraînement avait accru sa puissance. A chaque seconde, il pouvait sentir son énergie s'animer et parcourir son corps. Désormais, il trouvait idiot de ne s'être pas cru à la hauteur du but qu'il s'était fixé. Personne ne pouvait plus lui tenir tête.

Quant à ceux qui avaient osé le faire, ils allaient payer.

Il était temps qu'il règle ses comptes, tout particulièrement avec celui qui l'avait humilié.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. L'homme s'était contenté de lui faire parvenir ses breuvages de façon régulière. Grâce à eux, il avait pu régénérer ses forces et atténuer ses douleurs à de multiples reprises.

Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il viendrait.

Il l'attendait et sa patience ne tarda pas à être récompensée. L'énergie de l'homme était tellement reconnaissable qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire face, pour être assuré de sa présence.

Il l'interpella, sans attendre.

\- Sortez votre arme.

Le « sorcier » demeura silencieux et immobile.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous me devez une revanche, sortez votre arme, lui ordonna-t-il pour la seconde fois.

\- Non.

Un craquement sonore retentit. L'homme observa brièvement un point, au-dessus de son épaule, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je te donne ma parole que tu auras ta revanche, mais uniquement lorsque ton pouvoir sera sous ton contrôle.

Au moment où le sorcier finit sa phrase, il fut brutalement projeté contre le mur, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Alors que sa force maintenait son corps en l'air, Kylo vint placer la lame de son sabre à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. L'éclat intense qu'elle produisait se reflétait dans les yeux de l'homme.

Il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans son regard, cependant, la menace le rendit raisonnable, car il laissa glisser jusqu'à sa main le bâton, qui lui servait d'arme.

Qu'attendait-il pour se défendre ? Pour riposter, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'...

Avec une indicible perplexité, Kylo le regarda jeter délibérément son arme au sol.

Il était donc devenu fou... Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles : si ce n'était pas de la folie, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à parier sa vie sur la bonne volonté d'un inconnu ? C'était la seconde fois qu'il agissait ainsi... Que voulait-il, à la fin ? Etre tué ? Ou, au contraire, essayait-il de prouver que lui, le maître des chevaliers de Ren, était trop faible pour oser faire tomber sa tête ?

D'autres craquements se firent entendre. Leur son masqua celui produit par l'air, vibrant autour du plus jeune des deux hommes.

Il... **devait** savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Kylo rétracta son arme et approcha vivement sa main libre du visage de son aîné. Exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait cherché à pénétrer son esprit, il se retrouva face à une véritable barrière mentale, qui attisa sa rage.

Il était le plus fort. **PERSONNE** ne pouvait lui résister.

Avec une ardeur redoublée, il s'efforça de briser les défenses psychiques de l'homme, mais son énergie destructrice avait beau converger vers lui en vagues successives, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire céder.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kylo se rendit compte qu'autre chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais cherché à extorquer des informations à l'une de ses victimes avec une telle férocité. Pourtant, la seule manifestation de douleur physique du sorcier était des bruits étouffés. Il ne hurlait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il supporter avec une telle facilité la torture qu'il lui infligeait ?

Brusquement, ses barrières cédèrent.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'homme eut un plein accès à ses pensées, puis… plus rien.

Il le fixa avec des yeux agrandis par le choc.

Il n'avait pas réussi à briser ses défenses : ces dernières n'avaient fait qu'échapper au contrôle de son propriétaire au moment où la douleur physique était devenue trop forte pour que son corps puisse continuer à y résister.

Juste avant que l'homme ne sombre dans les méandres de l'inconscience, Kylo avait pu ressentir en lui la force qu'il redoutait et exécrait tant.

La lumière.

Sa lumière : le sorcier ne voulait rien d'autre que lui venir en aide, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Soudainement, une douleur atroce fendit le crane de l'homme en deux. Elle était si vive qu'elle le fit s'incliner et, en même temps que ses genoux touchèrent le sol, le corps de son aîné s'écroula dans un bruit sourd.


	6. The eye is the window of the soul

_Eh bah.. En voilà un qui m'aura littéralement fait suer... *me jugez pas*_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _ **Cello : (eh, c'vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça ;D) Mais c'est normal ! Pourquoi tu devrais être la seule à faire des efforts ? :p Encore merci !**_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 ** _KR :_**

 _ **"Fell Sorrow's tooth doth never rankle more**_

 _ **Than when he bites, but lanceth not the sore." - Richard II, Shakespeare**_

 _ **« La dent cruelle de la douleur n'est jamais plus venimeuse**_

 _ **Que lorsqu'elle mord sans déchirer la plaie. »**_

 _\- Soudainement, une douleur atroce fendit le crane de l'homme en deux. Elle était si vive qu'elle le fit s'incliner et, en même temps que ses genoux touchèrent le sol, le corps de son aîné s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. -_

Deux mois plus tôt, son dernier espoir de se débarrasser de cette part de faiblesse, qui demeurait en lui, s'était envolé. Il avait cru qu'en commettant l'acte le plus impardonnable qui soit ; qu'en brisant l'une de ses dernières attaches à la lumière, il serait enfin libéré de cette abominable souffrance.

Il s'était trompé. Trompé au point de s'être fait… battre. Qui plus est par… Par une…

Un cri de rage, qui s'était échappé de sa gorge, couvrit le bruit d'un nouveau mur se fissurant.

Il avait exécuté, avec une facilité déconcertante, des dizaines de Padawans ; balayé, sans la moindre peine, tous les adversaires que le Leader Suprême avait choisi pour lui ; exterminé, un à un, chaque membre ou allié de la résistance qui avait croisé son chemin... Et, pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de cette fille... Pas seulement parce que la tuer n'avait jamais été son intention et certainement pas non plus à cause de ses blessures, mais parce qu'après qu'il eut assassiné son père, quelque chose s'était déchiré en lui. Et ce déchirement, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, avait le pouvoir de l'affaiblir au moins autant qu'il le faisait souffrir.

Jamais, **jamais** il ne sortirait de cet enfer...

Comme un être dépourvu de chair, il se leva, puis quitta ses quartiers.

Y avait-il une raison au fait que le destin s'acharne ainsi contre lui ? Qui avait décidé de le condamner avec tant de cruauté ? Se pouvait-il qu'il méritât son sort ? Il se remémorait pourtant très bien ses premiers conflits intérieurs, ses premières hésitations entre le bien et le mal. Elles avaient eu lieu bien avant qu'il n'apprenne l'identité de son grand-père, ou qu'il n'ait pu découvrir les attraits du côté obscur de la force.

Elles remontaient à son enfance, alors comment pouvait-il mériter cela ?

L'homme n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, mais en même temps qu'il réfléchissait, son énergie endommageait tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée : les stormtroopers qui croisèrent son chemin ne furent d'ailleurs pas épargnés et firent les frais de son intense frustration.

 _« Dois-je en déduire que tu aimes répandre la mort ? »_

Non, il n' « aimait » pas ôter la vie. Cependant, il ne détestait pas non plus l'idée de tuer. A vrai dire, le trépas le laissait indifférent, il n'était rien pour lui, ou peut-être une seule chose : un cadeau, comparé à la souffrance.

Pourquoi sa force ne pouvait-elle pas suffire à le préserver d'elle ? On disait de Plagueis qu'il était si puissant, qu'il pouvait repousser la mort. Lui n'avait pas cette prétention : la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter de souffrir.

Kylo parcourut longuement les couloirs du Finalizer. Sa marche était vaine, tout comme ses réflexions ; cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il était pris au piège de cette situation. D'un geste mécanique, il défonça une porte, se trouvant en face de lui, puis pénétra dans le passage, qu'il venait de se créer.

L'unique homme, qui aurait pu lui venir en aide, ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, mais il avait si désespérément besoin d'être guidé, qu'il essayait de compenser cette absence : dans des moments de doute, il en venait à se confier à un reste de casque, dernier vestige de l'individu qu'il admirait au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Avec lenteur, il retira celui qu'il portait lui-même et l'observa.

Était-il digne d'être son hériter, tout compte fait ? Il le prouvait peut-être par sa puissance, mais certainement pas par la force de ses convictions.

L'homme jeta son casque au sol et recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Progressivement, il se laissa glisser contre la surface froide. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de se confesser, comme il le faisait habituellement : la douleur qu'il ressentait était trop forte et son esprit était trop confus pour cela.

Il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il désirait avec le plus d'avidité, mais à quel prix ? Il était perdu, au point de n'être plus sûr de sa propre identité et souffrait, constamment, d'un mal inguérissable, à la cheville duquel la plus infâme des tortures physiques n'arrivait pas.

Les coudes posés contre ses jambes repliées, Kylo glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, son regard rivé en direction du sol.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Des heures ? Ce fut des bruits de pas qui le rappelèrent à la réalité ; il remarqua alors la présence d'une énergie caractéristique.

\- Partez, lança-t-il, sans relever la tête.

\- Evidemment. Je suis venu rejoindre celui qui vient d'essayer de me tuer pour faire volte-face aussitôt qu'il me l'aurait ordonné…

Il entendit un son semblable à un frottement, ainsi que le bruit d'une respiration saccadée, qui lui indiquèrent que le sorcier s'était, lui aussi, assis contre un mur.

Il avait tort. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer mais… quelque chose l'empêchait de le lui dire.

Une petite partie de son esprit se demandait par quel miracle son aîné pouvait être en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Une autre n'était pas bien certaine de saisir la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait lui parler, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Une dernière enfin, bien plus important que les deux autres, lui soufflait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de résoudre ces mystères maintenant.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce et, s'il n'avait pas été capable de sentir le constant flux d'énergie qui émanait du sorcier, il aurait juré que ce dernier avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Ce fut pourtant lui qui parla en premier.

\- Depuis combien de temps souffres-tu ainsi ?

\- Trop d'années.

\- De ce que j'en sais, les choses ont sérieusement empiré un peu avant la fin de ton apprentissage. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Vas-tu rester muet ?

Cela faisait en effet partie de ses intentions : il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, malheureusement, le sorcier n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Puisque tu me laisses le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de deviner la réponse par moi-même. Eh bien... Je crois que tu as rapidement détesté te retrouver au beau milieu des jeunes gens qui suivaient la même formation que toi, car eux-mêmes n'appréciaient guère ta présence. Réaction typique et non moins idiote de ceux qui sont confrontés à quelqu'un de plus puissant mais, aussi, d'éminemment plus complexe qu'ils ne le sont. Je suppose également que les plus raisonnables te craignaient, tandis que les autres ne devaient pas hésiter une seule seconde pour te pointer du doigt à la moindre occasion.

Stupéfait, le jeune homme avait relevé les yeux vers son aîné. Il remarqua alors deux détails, qui le troublèrent encore plus que ses paroles : les yeux du sorcier étaient injectés de sang et chacun de ses traits était incroyablement tendu.

Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il s'était remis de sa douloureuse expérience en un claquement de doigts mais… sa voix ne trahissait rien, strictement rien de l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait. Comment faisait-il cela ? Et par quel moyen avait-il pu deviner avec une si grande exactitude ce qu'il avait vécu il y a des années ?

Subitement, le décor, qui l'entourait, se modifia de façon radicale. Il se retrouva alors debout, dans un couloir lumineux où se pressaient des garçons et des filles, qui n'avaient, à vue d'œil, pas plus de 15ans.

Un groupe s'avançait dans sa direction. Il pouvait les entendre discuter entre eux.

\- Et là il lui a fait remarquer que…

\- Demi-tour les gars, le coupa l'un de ses camarades, j'ai pas trop envie de m'approcher plus que nécessaire de Snape.

Un troisième adolescent prit la parole.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le Serdaigle de 7ème avec qui il s'est embrouillé la semaine dernière n'est toujours pas revenu en cours… Je suis sûr qu'il a utilisé de la magie noire sur lui ou quelque chose du genre.

Après qu'ils eurent tous jeté un regard mauvais ou anxieux en direction du torse de Kylo, ils se détournèrent et poursuivirent leur chemin.

\- Moi, je vous le dis, ce type est vraiment pas net…

Dès que l'homme eut saisi qu'il était invisible à leurs yeux, il se tourna. A plusieurs mètres de lui, se trouvait un autre adolescent, grand et très maigre. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau.

A en juger par la froideur de son regard, il avait entendu la totalité de leur conversation.

Les alentours se modifièrent à nouveau mais, cette fois, en une grande étendue d'herbe, cerclée par un immense édifice. Une voix éloignée attira son attention.

\- Regardez, Snape a mis le nez dehors !

\- Quoi ? La chauve-souris serait sortie de ses donjons ?

\- La ferme.

Dans cette vision, le sorcier était un peu plus vieux : il devait avoir 17 ou 18ans.

\- Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça Servilo, sinon tu vas encore péter un plomb et en payer le prix...

L'adolescent qui venait de parler se désintéressa de son interlocuteur, pour adresser un sourire à une silhouette corpulente, appartenant à un adulte, qui les observaient de loin.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs le remarqua, lui aussi, mais il ne se contenta que de lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil avant de se remettre à fixer l'autre adolescent, un sourire froid aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'un inquiétant éclat.

\- Le jour où je "péterai un plomb", Black, tu ne seras plus là pour me voir en payer le prix.

Le visage de l'adolescent qui avait déclenché l'altercation s'assombrit. Un de ses camarades lui donna un coup de coude puis l'incita à s'éloigner d'un geste de la tête. C'est ce qu'ils firent, sans plus tarder, accompagnés par deux autres individus, qui se trouvaient près d'eux et avaient assisté silencieusement à la scène.

L'instant d'après, il fut de retour dans son vaisseau.

Son regard rencontra alors automatiquement celui du sorcier et, pour la seconde fois, Kylo se retrouva décontenancé par la lueur malsaine qu'il percevait dans ses yeux sombres.


	7. You need a teacher

_Et voilà pour la suite !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **KR :**

 _ **« Deux ennemis, c'est un même homme divisé. » - Emil Michel Cioran**_

\- Avant que cela ne te vienne à l'esprit, commença le sorcier, je n'ai tué aucun d'eux, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais songé à le faire.

\- Je ne les ai pas… abattus pour ça, se reprit l'homme.

\- Pourquoi, dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils finissent par me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ils étaient mes ennemis.

\- Il me semble que j'ai été honnête envers toi jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi refuses-tu de faire de même ? l'interrogea son aîné, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Ses muscles se crispèrent. Jamais il n'avait encore parlé de cela. La raison qui l'avait poussé à commettre ses premiers meurtres était une véritable source de fureur pour lui. Une fureur contenue depuis bien trop longtemps. Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, ses mains commencèrent à trembler légèrement et il put sentir le mur contre lequel il se trouvait subir les violents assauts de sa force.

\- Je devais absolument terminer ma formation, alors, malgré ce que j'avais appris sur mes origines, je continuais de suivre à la lettre les ordres de mon oncle. Mais, un jour, il m'a surpris en train… d'utiliser la force, comme un sith l'aurait fait. J'ai dû m'expliquer sur le champ et j'ai fini par tout lui avouer : que je ne ne me sentais pas à ma place, que j'avais mal... Je lui ai dit que mon destin était de suivre les traces de mon grand-père et il a… essayé de me faire croire qu'avant de mourir, Dark Vador, le sith le plus puissant, le plus redouté de l'univers, avait choisi de tourner le dos aux ténèbres. Il m'a… juré… qu'à la fin de sa vie, il s'était... RALLIÉ AU CAMP DES FAIBLES. JAMAIS je ne lui pardonnerai d'avoir souillé sa mémoire. Je le tuerai pour ça.

Sa colère mit un moment avant de retomber et il ne parvint à la refouler qu'au prix d'un effort qui lui coûta ses dernières forces.

\- « Le camp des faibles » ? répéta finalement son aîné.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il d'un ton que la lassitude rendait moins acerbe, tous ceux qui servent la lumière ne sont que des vantards impuissants. Exactement comme l'était Han Solo.

\- L'as-tu tué parce qu'il était faible ou parce qu'il prétendait faussement le contraire ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je l'ai fait pour ne plus souffrir. Il... Il m'avait promis de m'y aider.

Kylo était incapable de calmer les tremblements que provoquaient ses émotions. Par chance, le sorcier changea de sujet.

\- Si la lumière est l'apanage des faibles, te considérais-tu comme tel, avant de rejoindre les ténèbres ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… Désormais, te sens-tu puissant ?

Puissant ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était et plus encore que son aïeul, s'il en croyait le Leader Suprême. Et, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas aussi fort qu'il le devait ; à cause de cette maudite lumière, évidemment…

L'expression que le sorcier affichait lui fit abandonner ses réflexions.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Parce que tu es bien plus lucide que les apparences ne peuvent le laisser suggérer... Je suppose que tu as déjà longuement réfléchi à un moyen de régler ton problème, mais que tes recherches ont été infructueuses ?

Le plus jeune des deux hommes acquiesça, faiblement.

\- Tu devrais peut-être cesser d'y songer pour un temps. D'autant plus que tu as quelque chose de plus important à régler, à l'heure actuelle.

De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, Kylo, poursuivit son aîné, répondant ainsi à sa question intérieure. Et, avant de chercher à me faire regretter mes paroles, va donc jeter un œil aux cadavres qui jonchent le sol de ce vaisseau.

Les meurtres dont il était question lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, quand bien même il aurait pu jurer, une seconde auparavant, qu'il n'avait éliminé personne. Il se rendit au passage compte du lamentable état dans lequel étaient les lieux, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- On ne peut accéder à la totalité de notre potentiel qu'en laissant libre cours à nos émotions, le contra-t-il, en répétant mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit son maître.

\- Alors, selon toi, ce genre d'agissements constitue une force et non pas une faiblesse ? Ils auraient pourtant pu te coûter cher, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus et je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas de la seule fois où ils t'ont mis en mauvaise posture. Ai-je tort ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de le contredire ?

Depuis des années, il était convaincu que sa rage et ses colères destructrices le rendaient plus imprévisible, plus dangereux. Même le Leader Suprême l'encourageait dans cette direction, malgré les pertes que cela pouvait occasionner dans les rangs de son armée…

Alors d'où pouvait lui venir cette impression que les propos de son aîné étaient criants de vérité ?

\- Tu as raison de croire que des sentiments profonds, comme la haine, peuvent renforcer ta puissance, mais cela peut être le cas uniquement si tu les contrôle et non pas l'inverse.

Sa première réaction fut de vouloir rétorquer à l'homme qu'il ne lui paraissait pas franchement capable de se tenir lui-même aux principes qu'il vantait, à en juger par sa réaction vis-à-vis de cet adolescent qui l'avait provoqué dans son souvenir. Puis il songea à son calme, lors de leur première rencontre, ainsi qu'à la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, alors que, de son côté, il l'avait torturé, sans le moindre état d'âme, après un échange verbal long de quelques dizaines de secondes.

Finalement, il décida de se taire.

\- T'entraîner dans ce but ne fera pas que renforcer ton pouvoir, cela t'apaisera et te permettra, par ailleurs, d'obtenir ce fameux duel que tu désires tant.

L'homme crut mal entendre.

\- Toute à l'heure vous... Vous ne cherchiez pas à... gagner du temps ? A me berner ? grinça-t-il.

\- Je n'ai aucun droit de te refuser une revanche.

Non sans précaution, le sorcier se releva et Kylo l'observa faire. Il était tellement habitué aux coups bas, aux traîtrises et aux lâchetés des partisans des ténèbres, qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'un semblant d'honneur pouvait encore se retrouver en certaines personnes.

\- Si tu le désires, continua l'homme qui lui faisait face, je peux t'apprendre à contrôler tes émotions.

Kylo le considéra avec réticence.

\- Vous voulez que je devienne votre disciple ?

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire pour que tu tentes de suivre mes conseils ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

La dernière personne, qui lui avait proposé de l'aide, sans chercher à l'asservir ou à lui forcer la main, n'avait pas tenu parole. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à avoir confiance en cet homme et qui, presque contre sa volonté (ou bien peut-être en dépit son absence...), le poussa à répondre par la négative à la dernière question qu'il lui avait posé.

\- Alors tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, son aîné s'était approché et, à présent qu'il se trouvait à sa hauteur, il tendit une main vers lui. Presque incrédule, Kylo la fixa longuement avant de la prendre et de se laisser aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il se remit à dévisager l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Sa douleur était beaucoup moins forte, désormais : à vrai dire, elle avait même presque disparu mais, malgré tout, il se sentait toujours incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

\- Au fait, conclut le sorcier, la prochaine fois que tu souhaites obtenir quelque chose de moi, j'apprécierai que tu me le demandes.

Un sentiment parfaitement étranger et qu'il ne chercha pas à identifier le parcourut, alors qu'il fixait toujours les yeux rouge sang de son interlocuteur. La fureur contenue qu'il pouvait y lire y était d'ailleurs probablement aussi pour quelque chose...

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Kylo suivit son regard. A l'aide de son bâton, son aîné fit venir son casque jusqu'à lui et le lui présenta. L'homme le prit alors en main, sans toutefois le remettre.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ton histoire me rappelait la mienne. Or, en ce qui me concerne, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, j'ai pu compter sur l'aide de quelqu'un. C'est une chance que j'ai eue et, à mon sens, tu devrais l'avoir aussi.

Kylo resta silencieux et se contenta de l'observer s'écarter avec lenteur.

\- Je reviendrai après-demain, ajouta-t-il.

D'un signe de tête, le sorcier le salua, puis sortit de la pièce, sa longue et atypique tenue se mouvant avec fluidité au rythme de ses pas.


	8. A darkened light

_8 ! Au final, je crois que je vais devoir réviser mon jugement concernant la longueur annoncée de la fic'..._

 _Le prochain chapitre mettra peut-être un petit jour supplémentaire à être publié : je vais être pas mal occupée ces prochains jours ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Meadow**_

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **« Une Idée, une Forme, un Être**_  
 _ **Parti de l'azur et tombé**_  
 _ **Dans un Styx bourbeux et plombé**_  
 _ **Où nul œil du Ciel ne pénètre ;**_

 _ **Un Ange, imprudent voyageur**_  
 _ **Qu'a tenté l'amour du difforme,**_  
 _ **Au fond d'un cauchemar énorme**_  
 _ **Se débattant comme un nageur,**_

 _ **Et luttant, angoisses funèbres !**_  
 _ **Contre un gigantesque remous**_  
 _ **Qui va chantant comme les fous**_  
 _ **Et pirouettant dans les ténèbres ;**_

 _ **Un malheureux ensorcelé**_  
 _ **Dans ses tâtonnements futiles,**_  
 _ **Pour fuir d'un lieu plein de reptiles,**_  
 _ **Cherchant la lumière et la clé ;**_ _ **»**_

 _ **\- « L'irrémédiable », Baudelaire**_

Tout au long de sa vie, il avait eu l'occasion d'effectuer nombre de transplanages délicats, cependant, ce fut la première fois qu'il manqua de se désartibuler.

Ce n'était pas à lui que l'on allait apprendre que la lecture de pensées pouvait être douloureuse pour celui qui la subissait, mais son cadet était parvenu à la transformer en un véritable outil de torture physique.

L'homme ignorait l'étendue des dégâts que Kylo avait pu provoquer, en revanche, il était bien conscient d'avoir l'impression de s'être fait piétiner le crâne par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. La moindre réflexion lui demandait un effort surhumain et il était incapable de se concentrer pendant plus de trois secondes sans avoir l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Et ses yeux… Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'il avait repris conscience : celle de se les arracher.

Avec peine, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait des caisses où il entreposait ses potions et, lorsqu'il eut enfin mis la main sur la fiole qu'il cherchait, il l'avala d'un trait, puis grogna de soulagement.

Dès qu'il avait appris que le maître de Kylo comptait achever l'entraînement de son disciple, le sorcier s'était attendu à ce que la situation devienne plus complexe, mais il aurait facilement pu la gérer si son maudit vaisseau n'avait pas décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Son escale sur une autre planète que la Terre resterait d'ailleurs parmi les expériences les plus dérangeantes et désagréables qu'il avait pu vivre…

Enfin, après deux mois d'absence, il ne s'était donc pas franchement attendu à être accueilli à bras ouverts, mais ce qu'il avait redouté encore davantage que la possibilité d'un combat, c'était de découvrir l'état dans lequel son cadet se trouvait, à présent.

Kylo était un être furieusement instable et qui disposait d'une puissance terrifiante. Severus s'en était rapidement voulu d'avoir songé à cela mais, de par certains aspects, comme son attitude et ses pouvoirs, le jeune homme lui rappelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En un sens, le sorcier le trouvait même plus dangereux encore que le mage noir, car Kylo n'avait que très peu d'emprise sur lui-même et ne semblait pas se rendre véritablement compte de la portée de ses actes.

Severus ne savait rien ou presque sur le « Leader Suprême », cependant, il était d'ores et déjà certain de deux choses à son propos : la première, qu'il n'était qu'un fou dangereux, la seconde, qu'il prenait Kylo pour un vulgaire pion et, cela, le sorcier ne le tolérait pas.

Pendant deux mois, le « sith » avait dû pousser le jeune homme à dépasser ses limites, pour qu'il puisse avoir enfin accès à la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Mais, au lieu de lui expliquer, par la même occasion, comment faire pour les garder sous son contrôle, il l'avait volontairement laissé dans l'ignorance la plus complète et avait donc désormais à disposition un parfait petit jouet, bien trop occupé à tenter de maintenir péniblement en place les morceaux de lui-même pour faire autre chose qu'exécuter docilement les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Le sorcier crispa ses poings de rage. Il haïssait ce genre de pratiques, qui consistaient à entretenir la faiblesse psychologique, l'absence d'attaches et l'égarement d'individus, puis d'en profiter purement et simplement pour pouvoir les endoctriner. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ces méthodes fonctionnaient implacablement et qu'il était presque impossible de se sortir seul de la spirale infernale qu'elles constituaient.

Il le savait, parce qu'elles avaient détruit sa vie mais, pas celle de Kylo. Pas encore, du moins. Il pouvait faire ouvrir les yeux au jeune homme, il était même persuadé d'avoir saisi la raison de sa souffrance mais, la lui faire avaler serait autre chose…

En croisant son reflet dans un miroir, le sorcier eut un geste de recul. Il ne se sentit pas énervé, lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel son cadet avait réussi à le mettre, il était plutôt furieux de se rendre compte que personne ne s'était visiblement jamais donné la peine d'essayer de sortir Kylo de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tous les prétendus défenseurs de la lumière, qui avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui ou de le rencontrer devaient se contenter de le voir comme un être abject et corrompu, qu'il était nécessaire d'éliminer pour le bien collectif. Les apparences n'étaient pas seulement trompeuses, elles étaient dangereuses et la plupart des gens étaient incapables de comprendre cela.

Et qu'en était-il des parents du jeune homme ? L'avaient-ils, eux aussi, regardé sombrer sans réagir ? C'était en tout cas l'impression que lui avait donnée Han Solo, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il comprenait parfaitement la haine de son cadet pour le camp de la lumière, car si les sith l'avaient manipulé, ceux qui mettaient un point d'honneur à vanter la protection d'autrui et la bienfaisance n'avaient pas cherché une seule seconde à lui éclaircir l'esprit.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, il ne fallait pourtant pas disposer de qualités exceptionnelles ou d'une grandeur d'âme hors du commun pour se rendre compte que ce gamin n'était pas foncièrement mauvais et lui venir en aide…

L'homme soupira profondément.

Il ne laisserait pas Kylo continuer à se faire manipuler par son maître : il allait lui expliquer la situation.

S'il réussissait à lui parler, il était prêt à parier sa vie que son cadet ferait le bon choix.


	9. Show me

_Et voilà ! :3_

 _Bonnes futures vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir bientôt !_

 ** _Cello :_** _Alors ça c'est très drôle, parce que j'y suis aussi retournée ce week-end... En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que je vais réussir à continuer dans mon élan :p_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 _ **« La faiblesse de la force est de ne croire qu'à la force. » - Paul Valéry**_

 _Au centre d'une pièce, plongée dans le silence le plus complet, deux hommes se fixaient intensément. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait ; leur expression, cependant, trahissait une extrême concentration._

 _Difficile de se rendre compte, à en juger par ce spectacle, qu'un furieux duel était, en ce moment même, en train d'avoir lieu._

 **KR :**

 _« Garde le contrôle »._

Cela faisait sans doute plus de cinq longues minutes que l'homme contrait les assauts psychiques de son aîné et, à chaque nouvelle attaque, celui-ci semblait redoubler d'efforts pour faire tomber ses barrières. Malgré tout, Kylo tenait bon et n'était pas près de céder.

Finalement, il sentit la force qui faisait pression sur son esprit se rétracter et en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Parfait, commenta le plus âgé des deux hommes. Tant que tu conserveras ce contrôle… ton esprit demeurera impénétrable.

Leurs séances avaient lieu depuis un mois maintenant, et ce presque tous les jours. A vrai dire, depuis la destruction de la base Starkiller, Kylo profitait au maximum de la volonté du Leader Suprême de rester dans l'ombre : en effet, il passait son temps à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, que ce soit avec ou sans la présence de son maître.

Il avait fallu un moment à l'homme pour finir par se rendre compte que la domination et la résistance mentale n'était pas qu'affaire de puissance, mais aussi de maîtrise de soi. Au départ, il s'était laissé aveugler par sa frustration, liée à son incapacité à faire tomber les barrières de son aîné, mais ce dernier avait fini par lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu parviendrais à faire de tels progrès en si peu de temps. C'est… remarquable.

Que pouvait donc cacher ce nouvel éclat, qu'il pouvait discerner, depuis maintenant bon nombre de jours, dans son regard noir ? Voilà qui allait rejoindre la très longue liste des questions qu'il se posait à propos de son aîné… La plupart du temps, Kylo les gardait pour lui mais, parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas parvenir à contenir sa curiosité. Alors il l'interrogeait et, aussitôt qu'il obtenait une réponse, il ressentait le besoin d'en exiger des dizaines d'autres.

Malgré tout ce qu'il ignorait sur le sorcier, il était certain d'une chose, très importante à ses yeux : Severus le respectait et, d'ailleurs, ce fait était réciproque.

* * *

 _\- Un mois plus tôt -_

\- _Tu n'es pas concentré._

\- _Je n'y arrive pas, parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça, pesta Kylo._

\- _Je pourrais te le démontrer…_

\- _Alors faites-le._

 _La lueur qui brilla soudainement dans les yeux de son aîné lui donna envie de ravaler ses paroles. Tout à coup et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander ce que le sorcier comptait faire, il le sentit pénétrer son esprit et accéder à ses souvenirs._

 _Il se revit donner des ordres à Phasma, plus tôt dans la journée, puis quitter l'extrémité supérieure du vaisseau amiral pour se rendre dans la grande salle, où il devait retrouver le Leader Suprême._

 _Sous l'effet de la panique plutôt que celui de l'énervement, une partie de sa force s'échappa de lui. Sa vision prit immédiatement fin et il vit donc l'homme, qui lui faisait face, se protéger de son énergie d'un geste de « baguette » - cela faisait maintenant trois jours que son aîné lui avait ri au nez, car il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler, à voix haute, son arme un « bâton ». Une telle attitude de la part du sorcier l'avait d'ailleurs tellement décontenancé, que Kylo avait à peine réagi à sa moquerie... -._

\- _Je reconnais que je l'ai en partie cherché, mais pourrais-tu cesser de réagir de façon si excessive ?_

 _L'homme prit un ton menaçant._

\- _Vous avez essayé de…_

\- _Non, le coupa son aîné, je veux simplement te faire comprendre pourquoi il est important que tu parviennes à contrôler tes émotions et donc, que tu pratiques la méditation. Tu es persuadé que ta puissance à elle seule peut suffire à constituer une barrière mentale efficace, or ce n'est pas le cas : si c'était vrai, je ne serais pas parvenu à pénétrer ton esprit._

 _Le souvenir de la « conversation » qu'il avait eue avec Rey lui revint en mémoire ; plus particulièrement celui du moment où elle était parvenue à lire ses pensées. Sa propre tentative ayant échoué, il s'était senti particulièrement frustré et avait laissé sa colère prendre le dessus. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, sans même connaître la force, elle avait pu pénétrer son esprit ?_

 _Ses émotions le rendaient-il donc si aisément atteignable ?_

 _Les propos du sorcier avaient du sens, cependant, l'homme ne les considérait pas comme une excuse suffisante pour le laisser librement explorer ses pensées._

\- _Kylo, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me servir de ces entraînements pour t'extorquer des souvenirs que tu voudrais garder pour toi._

 _Comment… venait-il de recommencer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? A cette pensée, l'homme sentit la rage l'envahir._

\- _Calme-toi, j'ai deviné le sujet de tes réflexions en analysant ton air, rien de plus._

 _Rapidement, sa colère retomba. Il venait, a priori, de découvrir un autre désagrément que son manque de contrôle pouvait causer… Désormais, il ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes, quant au fait que se laisser en permanence aller à ses émotions l'affaiblissait, raison pour laquelle il se sentait presque obligé de suivre les conseils du sorcier._

 _Cependant, les intentions ce dernier avaient beau être bonnes, cela ne garantissait pas le moins du monde à Kylo que son aîné ne chercherait pas à tirer profit d'un accès direct à ses pensées._

\- _Comment pourrais-je être assuré que vous tiendrez parole ?_

 _Son aîné ne répondit qu'après plusieurs secondes de silence._

\- _Je te promets de m'interrompre si j'éprouve la moindre réticence de ta part. Reste à savoir si cela te suffit._

 _L'homme repensa aux deux fois où le sorcier avait remis sa vie entre ses mains. En comparaison, son souhait d'avoir sa confiance, afin qu'il puisse l'aider à devenir plus fort, était dérisoire._

 _Par ailleurs, rien ne l'empêchait de mettre un terme à tout cela, si son aîné ne respectait pas son engagement._

 _Quelle étrange sensation que d'être maître de ses actions et de ses choix…_

 _Lentement, Kylo acquiesça._

\- _Reprenons où nous en étions, ajouta alors le sorcier._

* * *

\- A partir de maintenant, je te conseille de poursuivre tes efforts de ton côté, si tu ne veux pas risquer de réduire tes progrès à néant en l'espace de quelques jours.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait le laisser, désormais ? Cette pensée le dérangea profondément, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, il vit la baguette de son aîné se mettre à briller, à travers le tissu de sa robe.

\- Je dois y aller, commenta-t-il simplement. Nous nous reverrons.

\- Quand ? demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes.

Le mot lui avait échappé, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage que de la façon dont il l'avait prononcé ou de la manière dont les traits de son aîné s'adoucirent.

\- Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Au revoir, Kylo.

\- … A bientôt.

Une fois que le sorcier eut disparu, l'homme n'eut de nouveau plus que ses réflexions pour unique compagnie.


	10. The game of appearances

_Laissez moi vous présenter mon chapitre préféré... :3_

 _Concernant le prochain, il arrivera surement mardi (enfin je l'espère é_è), car je n'aurai pas accès à internet pendant deux jours._

 _A bientôt !_

 ** _Cello :_** _Ahah... ;D En tout cas ça à l'air de plutôt bien marcher !_

 ** _Meadow_**

 _Update 09/02 : je suis désolée, je n'arriverai pas à publier le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui :s _

* * *

**_SS :_**

 _ **"Men do their broken weapons rather use**_

 _ **Than their bare hands." - Othello, Shakespeare**_

 ** _« Il vaut encore mieux se servir d'une arme brisée_**

 ** _Que de rester les mains nues. »_**

 _« - A mon sens, le choix de l'arme est le plus important._

\- _J'avoue que je m'attendais à un autre discours de la part de quelqu'un qui engage ses combats en brandissant un bâton vers ses adversaires... »_

Bien qu'il fût seul, le sorcier se retint de rire en se remémorant la remarque de son cadet.

Le pire, dans tout cela, était que Kylo avait raison…

Il était bien capable de manier une autre arme, qu'il conservait d'ailleurs aussi sur lui mais, d'une certaine façon, elle n'était guère plus glorieuse que son « bâton ». De plus, elle ne servait, au fond, que de vulgaire remplaçante à une troisième et dernière arme, depuis longtemps devenue... inexploitable et qui fut pourtant, de loin, celle qu'il avait le plus apprécié utiliser.

Désireux de ne pas se laisser envahir par des émotions négatives, l'homme chassa ses pensées et transplana. Comme promis, il se rendit dans le vaisseau amiral du Premier Ordre et fut étonné de ne pas trouver Kylo dans ses quartiers. Masqué par un puissant sortilège de désillusion, il quitta les lieux et partit à la recherche de son cadet, guidé par l'énergie que ce dernier dégageait.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta en face d'une des innombrables portes qui longeaient les couloirs, s'assura qu'il ne pouvait être vu de personne, la fit s'ouvrir et, finalement, s'engouffra dans la pièce vers laquelle elle menait.

Lorsqu'il le vit, il annula son sort, puis resta immobile.

Kylo était dos à lui, accroché à une barre suspendue au plafond. A un rythme régulier, il hissait son corps au-dessus d'elle, jusqu'au torse, puis détendait ses muscles, avant de recommencer.

Si Severus était décontenancé, c'était, avant tout, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu son cadet dans cette situation, excepté dans les souvenirs, auxquels il avait pu avoir accès. Il n'ignorait cependant pas qu'il s'entraînait énormément et, dans un premier temps, il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin de davantage de résistance ou de force physique…

Malgré tout, à force d'être confronté à ses pensées, le sorcier avait fini par comprendre : son cadet cherchait seulement un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit, afin d'oublier sa douleur ou, en tout cas, de la remplacer par un équivalent physique plus supportable.

Il s'en voulait de le laisser souffrir ainsi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à être confronté à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ? lui demanda subitement son cadet, entre deux inspirations.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était entré et détourna sensiblement le regard.

\- Pardon, je réfléchissais.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se laissa retomber au sol et se tourna vers lui. Le sorcier remarqua alors un détail, auquel il était certain de ne pas avoir fait attention : Kylo était torse nu.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réfléchir… avec un air si méprisant… et curieux à la fois.

 _« Bravo, il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'imagine que… »_

Merlin, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Il n'était pas étonné d'avoir pu afficher un tel air, en revanche, le fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte le surprenait énormément.

\- J'essaierais de ne plus laisser transparaître mon opinion sur la pratique d'exercices physiques à l'avenir, si cela t'incommode.

\- Vous trouvez ça… méprisable ?

\- Futile et ridicule, seraient les termes exacts.

Son cadet étouffa un rire bref. Par chance, il n'était pas revenu sur sa prétendue « curiosité »…

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est… vraiment ce que vous pensez et que vous n'en avez jamais fait. Ou que vous n'en faites pas.

Le sorcier lança à Kylo un regard ennuyé et lourd de sous-entendus, en réaction à ses derniers mots.

\- Je vous ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas parce que vous... avez l'âge d'être mon père que ça vous rend inapte à pratiquer.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas à cela que le sorcier avait songé mais, ce commentaire l'intrigua. Après un moment de réflexion, il se décida à interroger son cadet.

\- Quel est mon âge, selon toi ?

\- … 50 ? hésita Kylo, apparemment pris de court.

Par pur reflexe, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard prit rapidement l'air et l'attitude, qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « terreur des cachots » ; il s'avança dangereusement vers Kylo, son regard sombre braqué sur le sien et le fit reculer, jusqu'à le bloquer entre le mur et lui-même. L'homme s'arrêta ensuite à quelques centimètres de son cadet et pointa, en signe d'avertissement, son index vers son torse.

\- Ecoute moi bien, _gamin_ , commença-t-il d'un ton aussi bas qu'inquiétant, n'oublie pas que j… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le plus jeune des deux hommes s'était mis à plisser les yeux et à le fixer d'un air particulièrement intrigué. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le sorcier se rendit compte de la façon dont il l'avait appelé. Dès lors, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de son cadet.

\- Et vous, quel âge croyez-vous que j'ai ? lui demanda simplement ce dernier d'un ton suspicieux.

La question le surprit et eut pour effet de le calmer pour de bon. Par la même occasion, il abaissa son bras et s'écarta un peu.

\- 20 ans, finit-il par répondre. Peut-être 21.

\- 29.

En l'espace d'une seconde, le sorcier perdit toute expression. Dire qu'il avait déjà eu quelques difficultés à se convaincre que Kylo avait dépassé la vingtaine… Mais… non, c'était impossible, il devait plaisanter.

Non seulement le sorcier ne parvenait pas à y croire car son cadet avait l'air très jeune mais, aussi, parce qu'il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir deux décennies de plus que lui, au minimum.

Se sentait-il vraiment si vieux que cela ?

\- Je risque de mettre un moment avant de… me faire à l'idée, avoua-t-il avant de poursuivre à demi-voix. Si toutefois j'y parviens…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as dit toi-même que j'avais « l'âge d'être ton père » et… j'en étais fermement convaincu, moi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- J'ai 41 ans, Kylo, maugréa-t-il.

Les yeux du susnommé s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Ton manque de tact vient tout juste d'atteindre des proportions inquiétantes, le railla le sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas… Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre physique. Enfin, presque rien. C'est simplement que… Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

\- Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?

En voyant son interlocuteur hocher la tête, il poursuivit.

\- J'ai souhaité venir hier mais, tu n'étais pas ici, as-tu été envoyé en mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus intervenir, pour le moment.

Il regarda son cadet s'éloigner et récupérer une sorte de serviette, posée sur un instrument à la forme improbable.

\- C'était une urgence. Nos hommes sont parvenus à localiser une base de ravitaillement de la résistance ; elle devait être détruite dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Je suppose que tu y es donc allé avec tes chevaliers.

\- Oui.

Comme pour marquer son propos, le sorcier garda le silence, pendant un temps.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas à ces heures-là, d'habitude.

\- Inutile de me le faire remarquer.

\- Est-ce pour ne plus penser à la douleur que tu es venu ici ?

Son cadet le fixa. Finalement, il jeta sa serviette au sol, baissa le regard et marmonna plus qu'autre chose.

\- Oui.

Pourquoi la nature du problème de Kylo sautait-elle aux yeux de l'homme et pas à ceux du premier concerné ? Il allait réellement falloir qu'il se décide à entamer la discussion avec lui… Enfin, pour l'heure, il n'était pas venu dans ce but.

\- Je pense pouvoir te proposer de quoi t'occuper temporairement l'esprit.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes releva les yeux et le sorcier s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je te dois toujours un combat, à ce que je sache.

Soudain, une étincelle farouche éclaira le regard de son cadet.

\- En revanche, continua-t-il, j'ignore où il pourrait bien avoir lieu…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une petite idée sur la question.


	11. Crossing swords

_Hello ! Ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard, ce chapitre a été... Plutôt complexe à écrire et je préférais vous faire patienter plus longuement plutôt que vous présenter quelque chose dont je n'aurai pas été satisfaite._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **"I'm gonna let you know**_

 _ **I'm not ready to fall**_

 _ **When my back's against the wall**_

 _ **I'm gonna come out fighting.**_

 _ **I'm gonna come out fighting."**_

Si leur combat se transformait, pour une raison ou une autre, en une démonstration de force physique, la situation deviendrait… compliquée.

S'il ne parvenait pas à conserver sa baguette quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait fort à parier que l'issue du duel serait scellée.

Et s'il ne réussissait pas à se tenir autant que possible éloigné de son sabre…

Hm… mieux valait peut-être ne pas trop songer à cette éventualité.

\- Tous les coups sont-ils permis ? lui demanda finalement son cadet.

\- Pas exactement. J'ignore la façon dont vous procédez, dans cette partie de l'univers, mais, là d'où je viens, il n'est pas autorisé de tuer son adversaire.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

Severus ne releva pas. Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa robe, le jeune homme, qui lui faisait face, demeurait immobile. Ils se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, au centre d'une vaste salle, haute de plafond et presque entièrement vide, située en plein cœur du vaisseau amiral du Premier Ordre.

C'était la première fois que le sorcier ressentait une pareille excitation avant un duel. Peut-être était-ce Kylo, qui lui avait communiqué la sienne, ou, peut-être, venait-elle du fait que l'adversaire, que l'homme allait affronter, était non seulement puissant, mais aussi très différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué.

\- Es-tu prêt ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je le suis.

L'instant d'après, Severus lança un _stupefix_ en direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier, en levant l'une de ses mains, fit s'immobiliser le sort en vol, puis, d'un autre geste, le retourna contre son lanceur. Un puissant bouclier permit au sorcier de renvoyer sa propre attaque dans sa direction originelle mais sa cible l'esquiva agilement.

L'homme fit une autre tentative avec un _diffindo_. Son cadet dégaina alors son sabre et, avec un certain étonnement, le sorcier vit son sort s'écraser sur sa lame rouge. Kylo leva ensuite à nouveau une main dans sa direction. De façon mécanique, Severus se prépara à devoir contrer la force de son cadet.

Malgré l'étendue de sa puissance brute, qu'il avait rassemblée en un nouveau bouclier, ainsi que les sorts de protections, qui entouraient sa baguette, celle-ci vibrait dangereusement dans sa main et, plus les secondes passaient, plus son arme manquait de lui être arrachée. Dans une tentative audacieuse, Severus prit la décision de faire disparaître son moyen de défense pour pouvoir conjurer, dans la seconde, un _confringo_. La manœuvre réussit et son cadet dut relâcher son emprise pour pouvoir contrer cette attaque.

Alors qu'il se préparait à canaliser un second sort, le sorcier détecta un bruit, venant de sa droite : il remarqua ainsi qu'une caisse, de bonne taille, était en train de foncer droit sur lui. A l'aide d'un maléfice, il la fit imploser, avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

Cette manœuvre ne pouvant être qu'une diversion, il reporta de façon immédiate son attention sur son adversaire. Stupéfait, l'homme vit alors que de multiples éclairs, d'un bleu électrique, étaient sur le point de le percuter. Dans la précipitation, il usa d'un autre maléfice pour pouvoir s'envoler et parvint à esquiver l'attaque de son cadet. Il reposa ensuite le pied à terre, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, tandis que l'épaisse brume noire qui s'était formée autour de lui disparaissait.

Il avait pu observer Kylo s'entraîner au combat à de nombreuses reprises, par le biais de ses souvenirs, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire une telle chose. Le jeune homme cachait bien son jeu…

Et, à en juger par l'air et l'inaction de son cadet, Severus était certain qu'il ne devait pas être moins surpris qu'il ne l'était lui-même par les aptitudes de son adversaire. Cependant, cette halte dans leur combat ne dura pas : Kylo se mit en mouvement et ne tarda pas à effectuer un saut d'une longueur démesurée dans sa direction. Bien conscient du danger, le sorcier chercha à le repousser, mais aucun des deux sorts qu'il lui lança ne put atteindre sa cible.

Lorsque son cadet atterrit à côté de lui, Severus n'eut pas l'occasion de retenter sa chance et dut focaliser son attention sur la lame incandescente du sabre de Kylo. Un rapide pas en arrière le prémunit de la première attaque du jeune homme. Grâce à un autre sort de protection, il parvint à bloquer son second coup et fit même reculer son adversaire mais, bien loin de se démonter, ce dernier revint brutalement à la charge.

Au moment où son arme entra en collision avec son bouclier, le sorcier ressentit la puissance de sa frappe jusqu'aux tréfonds de son corps : son cadet n'avait pas simplement mis toute sa force physique dans ce coup, c'était également avec une partie de son énergie magique, ou de sa « force », comme il l'appelait, qu'il l'avait attaqué. Malgré tout, le dernier rempart du sorcier n'avait pas cédé et, pendant encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, il parvint à résister.

Finalement, son bouclier se brisa et, malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il se dégagea, la lame du sabre de Kylo passa suffisamment près de son bras gauche pour lui brûler la peau.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait, le sorcier frappa son cadet d'un _expluso_ , qui le projeta à plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

S'il avait utilisé son _sectumsempra -_ car ce fut, dans un premier temps, ce à quoi il avait songé, - le duel aurait déjà pris fin mais… Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir agi ainsi : ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait le contre-sort mieux que quiconque qu'il pouvait se permettre de transformer Kylo en un vulgaire morceau de viande, l'observer souffrir le martyr et se vider de son sang, le tout pour le simple plaisir de prouver qu'il était le plus fort.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, était faux.

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement. A présent, il avait dû comprendre que le sorcier cherchait à tout faire pour le garder à distance autant que possible ; il ne fut donc pas surpris, la seconde qui suivit, de sentir sa respiration se couper et son corps se soulever du sol, contre sa volonté. Avec un certain effarement, il constata qu'en plus d'infliger une pression infernale au niveau de sa gorge, Kylo le maintenait complètement immobile tout en l'attirant vers lui.

Complètement ? Pas tout à fait, en vérité, car son cadet était incapable de l'empêcher de bouger les yeux et, lorsque le sorcier regarda de nouveau dans sa direction, il sut comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Avec toute la concentration dont il pouvait faire preuve, il pénétra l'esprit du jeune homme et, puisque ce dernier ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans se laisser envahir par ses émotions négatives, son entreprise fut grandement facilitée.

Très vite, l'emprise de Kylo se résorba et l'homme se sentit expulsé de ses pensées. La petite démonstration de son cadet avait cependant été aussi brève qu'efficace et, incapable de se reprendre d'emblée, le sorcier dut se laisser tomber à genoux.

Il se releva néanmoins avant que son adversaire ne lui fasse subir sa prochaine attaque ; de ses deux mains s'échappèrent d'autres éclairs, plus nombreux, mais identiques à ceux qu'il avait utilisés plus tôt. Pour s'en préserver, le sorcier les fit converger vers sa baguette, et usa de celle-ci pour absorber l'énergie que Kylo déployait contre lui.

Il disposait de quelques secondes pour arranger la situation et, dans le cas où il n'y parviendrait pas, il paierait très cher la décision qu'il venait tout juste de prendre... Le jeune homme semblait furieux et, subitement, Severus fit le lien entre les forces, que son cadet déployait contre lui, et de très anciens maléfices qui, eux aussi, tiraient leur puissance d'une profonde rage.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre…

\- _Katoptron misos_ , incanta le sorcier d'une voix profonde et distincte, tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par ses propres émotions négatives.

Une lumière verte ne tarda pas à illuminer le bout de sa baguette. Avec vivacité, elle fusa vers Kylo, utilisant ses propres éclairs pour remonter jusqu'à lui et les entraînant avec elle dans son sillage. Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, il fut percuté par sa propre attaque et, au moment où son corps tout entier fut secoué de spasmes, un bruit étouffé lui échappa. Au terme de longues secondes, l'effet disparut et Kylo chancela.

L'homme n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement pendant ce temps : il s'en sentait incapable. Ses muscles s'étaient pratiquement tétanisés au moment où la douleur avait remplacé la haine sur le visage de son cadet. L'espace de quelques secondes, une profonde et familière culpabilité s'était même emparée de lui.

Il savait qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à Kylo mais… à ce point ?

Une paire d'yeux furieux rencontra son regard. Instinctivement, l'homme se reprit et se prépara à poursuivre le combat. Sans qu'il s'y attende -, car son cadet n'avait pas effectué le moindre geste-, sa main droite fut implacablement tirée vers l'avant. De toutes ses forces, l'homme tenta de conserver sa baguette en sa possession, mais il n'était définitivement pas de taille à lutter contre l'effroyable pouvoir de Kylo et son arme lui échappa. Elle fut ensuite propulsée à l'autre bout de la salle, avant d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sec.

Son cadet n'attendit pas qu'elle retombe, pour s'élancer vers lui. De nouveau, il réussit à rejoindre le sorcier en un bond et, dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme le frappa au visage de façon si expéditive, que Severus n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir.

Il ne fallut pas moins de quatre pas au sorcier, pour qu'il parvienne à rester debout, et le coup avait été suffisamment fort pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Dire que le jeune homme était indéniablement affaibli… Un son caractéristique fit immédiatement reprendre conscience à Severus et, en tournant la tête, il décela une lumière rougeâtre dans son champ de vision.

Il devait absolument récupérer sa baguette : il était parvenu à mettre Kylo dans un tel état qu'il doutait de pouvoir réussir à se sortir vivant de ce duel...

Sans trop se préoccuper de son cadet, l'homme tendit une main vers l'endroit où il devinait son arme et chercha à la faire revenir vers lui. Sa tentative fut de courte durée : un coup de sabre vertical l'obligea à rétracter son bras et fut immédiatement suivi d'un second, horizontal, cette fois. Pour s'en protéger, Severus s'accroupit vivement, sans toutefois cesser de fixer Kylo, alors qu'il terminait son mouvement ample.

En quelques centièmes de seconde, le Serpentard décela sa dernière chance d'assurer sa survie.

Sans attendre, il se jeta sur son cadet, puis passa son bras droit autour du sien, tout en se glissant derrière lui. A l'aide de l'appui, qu'il avait désormais contre la nuque du jeune homme, et du poids de son propre corps, Severus fit brusquement basculer Kylo vers sa droite. Déséquilibré, son adversaire eut le réflexe de lever son bras gauche, afin de rester debout. Le sorcier en profita pour passer son second bras autour de celui de son cadet, après quoi il lia solidement ses mains au niveau de la nuque du jeune homme. Devenu incapable d'utiliser son sabre, Kylo le laissa tomber au sol et commença à se débattre furieusement.

A chacun de ses gestes, Severus ressentait un insupportable et profond déchirement au niveau de son torse. Malgré la douleur et même s'il ne parvenait pas toujours à garder ses deux pieds au sol, il continua d'entraver les mouvements de son cadet aussi bien que sa respiration.

Le sorcier ne sut combien de temps Kylo continua à lutter ainsi, avec la même intensité, comme si la fatigue ne le gagnait pas, alors que lui, qui avait pourtant bien moins d'efforts à fournir, sentait à quel point ses réserves s'épuisaient, inexorablement. Enfin, le jeune homme se calma et, avec lenteur, il se laissa aller en arrière. Le souffle court, le sorcier ferma brièvement les yeux, puis accompagna son mouvement.

La seconde d'après, tout se passa si vite que Severus ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui était en train d'arriver : dans un cri de rage, son cadet avait basculé vers l'avant avec une telle force, que l'homme lâcha prise. Son dos était alors brutalement entré en contact avec le sol, tant et si bien que sa respiration en fut coupée. Ne pouvant effectuer le moindre mouvement sur le coup, il se contenta de fixer le plafond.

Le sorcier entendit un léger bruit métallique, puis celui, particulièrement reconnaissable, d'un sabre laser en train d'être dégainé. Au moment où il se sentit plus ou moins en état de bouger, une intense vibration, au niveau de son cou, lui fit baisser les yeux.

Une lame instable, de la couleur du sang, se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa peau. A son autre extrémité, se tenait son adversaire: il avait enjambé son propre corps, ce qui lui permettait de lui faire face et de le surplomber. Bien qu'il fût essoufflé et blessé par le combat qu'il avait remporté, sa posture était digne et son regard impénétrable.

Si l'esprit de Severus n'était pas préoccupé par ce qui allait arriver à présent, il était certain qu'il aurait souri. Probablement par fierté, même si cela semblait absurde, ou peut-être juste en guise de respect et de remerciement.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il observa la lame du sabre, qui le menaçait, disparaître et son propriétaire baisser le bras.


	12. Alter ego

_Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre rien que pour vous :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Meadow** _

* * *

**KR :**

 _ **"The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it." - James Matthew Barrie**_

 _ **« Dès l'instant où tu mets en doute ta capacité à voler, tu cesses de pouvoir le faire pour toujours »**_

Il avait manqué de perdre ce combat et son adversaire avait osé retourner l'une de ses propres attaques contre lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il fixait toujours les yeux noirs de l'homme, qui se trouvait à terre, sous lui, il ne se sentait plus en colère, ni même frustré.

Il avait simplement l'impression que cette expérience l'avait… grandi.

Une fois encore, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de nombreuses questions à poser à son aîné, mais le moment n'était pas particulièrement bien choisi pour cela. Les mettant de côté, il se pencha et tendit sa main droite en direction du sorcier.

\- J'aimerais autant que tu me proposes ton autre main, lui indiqua celui-ci, la mâchoire serrée.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Kylo s'exécuta. Il nota alors que Severus essayait d'utiliser le moins possible son bras droit.

 _« Etrange »_ , songea l'homme, _« c'est pourtant le gauche qui porte la marque de ma lame… »_.

Lorsque son aîné fut debout, Kylo s'autorisa à récupérer sa baguette et la lui rendit. Peu de temps après, il sentit ses muscles se détendre et ses douleurs s'apaiser, alors que le sorcier s'appliquait à soigner ses blessures.

Au moment où Severus tenta de lever son bras droit à mi-hauteur, il vit une brève grimace apparaître sur son visage et comprit, à son mouvement, que le problème ne venait pas de son bras, mais de son torse. Au passage, l'homme se souvint de quelques détails, qui avaient déjà attiré son attention, comme le fait que son aîné ne portait jamais rien et usait toujours de sa magie pour faire parvenir des objets lourds jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait encore jamais fait le rapprochement, mais cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'impressionnante cicatrice, qui se trouvait précisément à cet endroit du corps du sorcier.

Kylo n'avait vu cette marque qu'une seule fois, pourtant, il se la visualisait encore très bien, tant son aspect l'avait frappé… On aurait dit qu'une partie entière de chair et de muscle avait été arrachée au torse de son aîné.

Distraitement, il le regarda changer sa baguette de main et la pointer vers sa mâchoire blessée. Plusieurs bruits d'os furent alors accompagnés d'un grognement étouffé, après quoi Severus entreprit de remettre négligemment sa tenue en état.

\- Je connais ce regard... lui dit son aîné, peu de temps après avoir relevé les yeux vers lui. Pose-moi ta question.

Bien qu'il doutât d'obtenir une réponse de sa part, Kylo leva une main et vint tapoter la partie droite de son propre torse, tout en parlant.

\- Qui a réussi à vous faire ça ?

Les yeux du sorcier s'assombrirent et il resta longuement silencieux.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Trop surpris par cet aveu, l'homme s'était contenté du premier mot qui lui était passé par la tête. Un soupir lui répondit, en premier lieu.

\- Pour pouvoir se servir de moi avec plus de facilité.

Kylo était perplexe. Le sorcier dut d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il ne saisissait pas la logique derrière ses paroles, car il finit par poursuivre.

\- Même si, désormais, j'élève le contrôle des émotions au rang de doctrine personnelle, les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, alors que je ne faisais que découvrir la pleine étendue de mes capacités, mes sentiments étaient irrépressibles et en particulier ma rage. C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque l'on me provoquait et si, parmi les mangemorts, personne ne doutait de ma puissance, beaucoup remettaient en cause… mes aptitudes physiques. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient de le faire dans mon dos, ou en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Une fois j'ai... provoqué une vulgaire bagarre. Les choses se sont mal terminées et le Seigneur m'a puni pour mon indéniable manque de sang-froid. Il a fait en sorte de... calmer mes ardeurs de façon définitive et je crois que le résultat qu'il a obtenu a même dû dépasser ses attentes…

\- Vous avez déclenché et... gagné un duel à mains nues ? Seul ?

C'était là la principale information qu'avait retenue Kylo.

S'il oubliait l'efficacité avec laquelle son aîné avait réussi à l'entraver pendant leur combat - l'homme avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu se faire si facilement maîtriser -, rien ne pouvait lui laisser penser que le sorcier représentait, physiquement, tout du moins, une menace.

Malgré son statut de duelliste, Severus lui avait bien dit, un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, que, selon lui, l'entraînement du corps était inutile… De plus, à cause de son clair manque d'entretien, le sien ne lui était définitivement pas d'une grande utilité en combat, c'est pourquoi Kylo avait du mal à imaginer le sorcier se lancer volontairement dans un combat de ce genre...

Son aîné ricana.

\- Oui, j'ai fait cela.

\- Je pourrais... voir ce combat ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

L'homme garda le silence. Severus le considéra longuement, comme s'il estimait ce qu'il avait à gagner en lui montrant ses souvenirs, puis ricana de nouveau.

\- Très bien... alors tu risques d'être surpris.

Le sorcier rangea sa baguette et s'assit en tailleur. Sans tarder, Kylo l'imita, impatient de voir ce que son aîné avait à lui montrer.


	13. A suppressed madness

**KR :**

 ** _"Imagine that you have to break someone's arm. Right or left, doesn't matter. The point is that you have to break it […]. Now, my question goes like this: do you break the arm quickly - snap, whoops, sorry, here let me help you with that improvised splint - or do you drag the whole business out for a good eight minutes, every now and then increasing the pressure in the tiniest of increments, until the pain becomes pink and green and hot and cold and altogether howlingly unbearable? Well exactly. Of course. The right thing to do, the only thing to do, is to get it over with as quickly as possible. Break the arm, ply the brandy, be a good citizen. There can be no other answer. Unless. Unless unless unless. What if you were to hate the person on the other end of the arm? I mean really, really hate them."_** ** _- The Gun Seller, Hugh Laurie_**

Rapidement, il quitta la salle où il se trouvait pour une autre, bien plus étroite, mais tout aussi sombre. De larges armoires vitrées masquaient l'un de ses quatre murs, tandis qu'en son centre trônait une grande table, entourée de chaises en bois noble. A son extrémité, trois hommes étaient visiblement en pleine conversation.

Du coin de l'œil, Kylo remarqua la présence d'un quatrième individu, au visage caché par un masque argenté, et qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- T'aurais dû voir le regard de ce sang-de-bourbe, pendant qu'il rampait pour essayer de m'échapper… se vantait l'un des hommes assis.

\- T'as été trop doux avec lui, il fallait lui briser toutes ses côtes, une par une.

\- J'en aurais pas tiré la moindre satisfaction, j'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi faible et chétif.

L'homme, qui venait à nouveau de prendre la parole et qui, malgré sa station assise, semblait aussi imposant que stupide, jeta un regard vers le seul de ses acolytes encore debout. Subitement, il sourit.

\- J'me trompe, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention vers la personne, qui lui faisait face. J'oubliais c'que j'avais pu voir dans tes souvenirs, Ignatus.

L'individu, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, se mit à rire.

\- C'est vrai que dans le genre, Severus se défend pas mal.

Une voix familière fit tourner la tête à Kylo.

\- Que dis-tu, Avery ?

 _« C'est… fou. On dirait vraiment… »_

A cause de son masque, qu'il venait tout juste de retirer, de sa carrure, différente de celle que Kylo lui connaissait, ainsi que de leur saisissante ressemblance, l'homme venait à peine de reconnaître la version rajeunie de son aîné.

\- Il dit que t'es un avorton, mais bon, heureusement, t'as tout de même un peu de puissance pour toi.

Puisque son regard était toujours fixé sur Severus, Kylo vit que même si le sorcier semblait calme en apparence, il affichait, à ce moment précis, un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les trois énergumènes qui lui faisaient face. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'ailleurs d'une voix basse et doucereuse, qui allait de pair avec son expression.

\- Répète moi ça en face, je te prie.

\- Bravo, Warren, tu l'as énervé...

Le susnommé se leva et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait défié.

\- Tu crois me faire peur, Severus ? Joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu voudrais pas avoir à m'affronter dans un duel à main nue, tout de même ?

\- Non... Non, en effet. Ce que je voudrais ; ce que je rêverai de faire, même, c'est _vous_ affronter. Tous les trois.

Les trois hommes échangèrent entre eux des regards étonnés. Peu de temps après, celui qui portait le nom d'« Ignatus » éclata de rire, tandis qu'« Avery » reprit la parole.

\- Severus… ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

En guise de réponse, le concerné se débarrassa de sa lourde cape et la jeta sur la table.

 _« Je savais qu'il mentait… »_

\- Tiens… poursuivit l'homme, en affichant un air étonné. C'est la première fois depuis un sacré paquet de temps, que je te vois sans ton attirail au complet... Tu n'as plus l'air si faiblard que ça, en fait... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ; tu as eu une révélation ?

\- Ouais, moi aussi je m'attendais à bien pire, renchérit Ignatus, qui ne riait plus, mais souriait toujours. T'as changé, Severus.

\- Et visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire froid, vous avez toujours été plus apte à jacasser qu'à agir.

\- Les gars, s'il continue d'me chauffer, j'donne pas cher de sa peau…

\- Après tout, pourquoi on ne satisferait pas ses désirs ?

\- Non, laissez, ordonna Avery, il va se...

\- AMENEZ-VOUS OU C'EST MOI QUI VIENS VOUS CHERCHER.

Le brusque haussement de ton du sorcier fit aussi bien sursauter Avery et Ignatus que Kylo lui-même, qui n'était pas le moins du monde habitué à un tel comportement de la part de l'homme.

Le doute n'était plus permis : il était tout bonnement fou de rage et, comme il le lui avait dit, il était bien celui qui avait volontairement déclenché les hostilités _..._

Sans attendre, les deux « mangemorts » encore assis ne tardèrent pas à se lever.

\- Bon, t'as gagné, commenta Ignatus, tu vas l'avoir ton combat. Et ne t'imagine pas qu'on te laissera l'occasion d'aller pleurer auprès du Seigneur une fois qu'on t'aura bousillé.

L'homme comprenait très bien la réaction de son aîné. Malgré tout, il se demandait comment il parviendrait à se sortir de cette situation. « Warren », bien que plus petit que lui, était aussi deux fois plus large et, en ce qui concernait les deux autres, Avery devait être d'une taille identique à celle de Severus et était plutôt bien bâti, au même titre que son acolyte, dont l'air sournois n'échappa pas à Kylo.

Warren s'avança le premier vers la version rajeunie de son aîné. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et craqua ses doigts de façon exagérée, avant de recaler ses bras contre son corps. Il semblait confiant et désireux de faire regretter ses paroles à son adversaire.

Néanmoins, une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le sol.

Kylo et les deux autres mangemorts le fixèrent avec stupéfaction, avant de regarder en direction de celui qui avait provoqué sa chute. Severus lui avait décoché une droite avec une telle rapidité que personne n'avait senti le coup venir mais, ce qui était probablement plus surprenant encore, était qu'il soit parvenu d'un seul coup, à mettre à terre un homme d'une telle corpulence.

 _« Je suis sûr qu'il devait passer son temps à s'entraîner. Comme... »_

Malgré cet avertissement plutôt dissuasif, Avery ne tarda pas à se ruer sur lui et le plaqua sans ménagement contre une armoire, dont la vitre se brisa en des dizaines de morceaux. Il tenta ensuite de lui asséner un coup au visage, mais Severus esquiva son poing et lui enfonça brusquement son genou dans le ventre.

Avec un grognement sourd, Avery fit quelques pas en arrière. Le dénommé Ignatus en profita alors pour venir prendre sa place. Au moment où il leva son bras, son adversaire attrapa son poignet. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se jaugèrent mutuellement, mais l'homme aux cheveux courts finit par infliger à Severus un coup puissant à l'estomac ; il se recroquevilla, mais sembla ne pas beaucoup souffrir de cette frappe et attrapa son ennemi à la gorge. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Avery revint à la charge et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage. Au même moment, Kylo reconnut le son d'un os se brisant et observa son aîné lâcher sa prise et s'éloigner. A en juger par le sang qui ruisselait désormais sur sa peau et le bruit qu'il avait entendu, son nez devait être cassé. Cependant, ce n'était pas de la douleur, que l'homme pouvait lire sur le visage du sorcier, mais cette espèce de folie furieuse, qu'il avait déjà pu observer plusieurs fois dans son regard.

Ignatus, qui devait vouloir tirer partie de son état, s'élança vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, Severus l'observa et, avant que l'homme ne l'atteigne, vint brusquement le ceinturer à la taille. Sans attendre, le sorcier entama alors un demi-tour, entraînant son adversaire avec lui, puis le fit s'écraser, tête la première, contre une seconde armoire, dont la vitre se brisa également.

L'instant d'après, Severus fut immobilisé : Warren, qui avait fini par se relever, était passé derrière lui et avait bloqué ses bras à l'aide des siens, tout en le maintenant fermement contre lui.

\- Apprends-lui le respect, Avery, grogna-t-il en indiquant à son camarade l'une des chaises, qui se trouvait près de lui.

Le mangemort s'en empara après un moment d'hésitation et s'approcha. Severus chercha tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire.

Se débattre avait l'air inutile, mais au moment où Avery leva son arme improvisée en l'air, un violent coup de pied en plein torse le fit reculer, puis lourdement tomber au sol.

N'étant plus complètement droit et donc à la hauteur de son ennemi, le sorcier en profita pour fracasser son crâne contre son visage et parvint enfin à se dégager.

\- _Tu n'en as pas eu assez_ ? cracha Severus. Je vais arranger ça…

Warren tenta de frapper le sorcier avec la lenteur que semblait exiger sa corpulence. Bien sûr, sa cible esquiva le coup et en profita même pour venir écraser son genou contre le muscle de sa cuisse, ce qui obligea le mangemort à s'affaisser.

Avec la même déconcertante rapidité, qui avait surpris Kylo pendant son propre combat avec Severus, ce dernier attrapa le bras de son adversaire et exerça, au-dessus de son coude, une pression suffisante pour le faire tomber à terre. Au moment où le corps de Warren heurta le sol, le sorcier plaça l'un de ses genoux contre son omoplate, et un sinistre craquement, suivi d'un cri, résonnèrent dans la salle.

Très vite, son aîné se désintéressa de sa victime, et s'approcha d'Ignatus, qui était dos à lui et semblait peiner à se remettre debout. Lorsque Severus arriva à sa hauteur, il se remit pourtant brusquement en mouvement et Kylo put voir quelque chose briller dans sa main.

Une fine giclée de sang se répandit sur le sol, au moment où il infligea une profonde coupure à son adversaire, à l'aide d'un morceau de verre brisé qu'il avait récupéré. Le sorcier ne fit que laisser s'échapper un grognement suite à cette blessure, tandis que Kylo fixait le visage du mangemort aux cheveux courts avec dégoût.

\- Tu n'es qu'un minable, Ignatus, gronda le sorcier.

\- Un minable qui te mettra à terre.

Le regard de l'homme, à qui il s'adressait, devint si intense, que Kylo n'aurait pas été étonné de voir Severus tuer son ennemi sans faire le moindre geste.

\- Jamais, siffla-t-il.

Comme une bête enragée, il se jeta sur le mangemort et l'agrippa par le col, après quoi il s'appliqua à fracasser à répétition sa tête contre le sol de pierre. Le choc émettait un bruit sourd et régulier et, bientôt, Ignatus perdit connaissance.

Cependant, cela ne calma son adversaire qu'à moitié.

\- SEVERUS, ARRÊTE ÇA, hurla Avery, avant de chercher à l'entraver.

Une seconde plus tard, le sorcier lâcha sa prise et se retourna brusquement, assénant au passage un nouveau coup au visage du dernier homme qu'il n'avait pas encore mis à terre.

Alors que, pour s'empêcher de tomber, Avery s'était rattrapé à l'une des chaises, qui se trouvait près de lui, son adversaire vint lourdement le plaquer au sol.

Severus se trouvait à présent au-dessus de lui et le fixait avec avidité, son poing d'ores et déjà en l'air.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'exclama subitement une cinquième voix. VOUS ETES FOUS ?

\- Severus ?!

\- Arrêtez-le !

Rapidement, un groupe entier de mangemorts afflua dans la pièce et s'appliqua à mettre un terme au combat, en immobilisant le dernier homme encore capable de lutter.

Alors qu'il les regardait, Kylo songea à ce que son aîné lui avait dit.

 _« Il a fait en sorte de... calmer mes ardeurs de façon définitive et je crois que le résultat qu'il a obtenu a même dû dépasser ses attentes… »_

A cette période, le sorcier ne devait pas avoir de faiblesses, ce qui expliquait sa confiance en lui et le plaisir qu'il prenait à détruire quiconque, ami ou ennemi, l'ayant défié. En le privant de sa force physique -, car Kylo était pratiquement certain que c'était ce qu'il avait fait -, le « Seigneur des ténèbres » s'était assuré que son pion ne se montrerait plus aussi sûr de ses capacités et qu'il lui causerait donc moins de problèmes à l'avenir.

Finalement, l'homme se retrouva dans un environnement familier. Son aîné, qui lui faisait toujours face, le fixait avec un mélange de regret et de haine.

\- L'entraînement physique est « futile et ridicule », rappela Kylo, comme si de rien était. C'est bien ça ?

Severus grogna.

\- Non. C'est la facilité avec laquelle j'aurais remporté notre duel, sans ce... _léger_ désavantage, qui aurait été ridicule.

A ce moment précis, l'homme se rendit compte qu'il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir affronter son aîné sans cette cicatrice et les conséquences qu'elle avait provoquées et, finalement, il ne tarda pas à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il songea d'abord au fait qu'une fois de plus, il s'était rendu compte que sa ressemblance avec Severus allait bien plus loin qu'il se l'était imaginé. Désormais, il comprenait mieux comment le sorcier avait pu réussir à le conseiller si facilement pendant leurs entraînements : il n'essayait pas simplement de se mettre à sa place, il avait plus ou moins _été_ à sa place et se servait de sa propre expérience pour le guider. L'instant d'après, il repensa à la faiblesse, à laquelle Severus avait été condamné ; à la manière dont elle avait dû influencer sa vie d'espion et de duelliste et à la façon dont il était parvenu à la surmonter. Presque instantanément, l'homme développa une nouvelle forme de respect et d'intérêt pour lui.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kylo se rendit compte de la véritable étendue de sa confiance envers son aîné. A l'heure actuelle, elle était, en réalité, plus importante encore que celle qu'il avait envers le Leader Suprême en personne.

Plus encore, Severus avait même été, jusqu'à présent, celui qui lui semblait être le plus proche d'…

Intérieurement, l'homme soupira.

\- Cela te dérange-t-il que je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes quartiers ? lui demanda soudainement le sorcier. J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi, dans un lieu où nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il en masquant son air intrigué.

Severus hocha la tête puis, l'un comme l'autre, ils se relevèrent avant de rejoindre la sortie de la salle.


	14. Kairos

_Hello !_

 _Après ces derniers chapitres... plutôt mouvementés, je crois qu'un peu de calme s'impose ! (Enfin, il ne faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps non plus... :3)_

 _Bon et puis ne faites pas vos timides, je sais que vous avez tous remarqué ce joli bouton "review" en bas de la page... ;D_

 _Trêves de trolleries et place à la lecture !_

 **Meadow**

* * *

 **SS :**

" **Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other."** _ **\- Eric Burdon**_

 ** _« A l'intérieur de chacun de nous, i la fois le germe du bien et celui du mal. Une lutte incessante en désignera le vainqueur. Et l'un ne peut subsister sans l'autre. »_** _(traduction à prendre avec des pincettes, puisqu'elle est de moi ^^)_

Tout en évitant les stormtroopers, qui croisaient son chemin sans le voir, Severus réfléchissait à la meilleure ou, plus exactement, à la moins pire manière d'aborder les choses avec Kylo puisqu'étant donné que son cadet avait fait preuve d'une impressionnante maîtrise de lui-même, il s'était finalement décidé à lui parler sans attendre.

Bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité - car il était encore en pleine réflexion -, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant ses appartements et en passèrent la porte. Une fois seuls, le sorcier se débarrassa des sorts de dissimulation qui l'entouraient, tandis que le jeune homme se séparait de son lourd casque.

La chose était enfin devenue habituelle, lorsqu'il était en sa présence.

Distraitement, l'homme agita sa baguette et métamorphosa de petits objets métalliques, dont il ignorait la véritable utilité, en une table et deux chaises, qu'il disposa au centre de la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il en indiqua une à Kylo, puis s'assit et, l'instant d'après, il fut imité par son cadet.

Severus pouvait déceler dans son regard une étincelle de curiosité.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de se pencher à nouveau sur ton… déchirement intérieur, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir le régler ?

Le ton de Kylo était défiant, presque sarcastique, comme s'il ne croyait pas une seconde que la chose fût possible. Pourtant, dans sa voix, il y avait aussi ce qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à de l'espoir et ses yeux étaient résolument baissés en direction du sol.

\- C'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Je pense en connaître la source, raison pour laquelle il est _possible_ que je puisse t'aider à le régler. Mais la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu n'est pas plaisante à entendre et je ne suis pas certain que tu acceptes de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Kylo l'observa longuement, avant de daigner lâcher un simple _«_ allez-y _»._ Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en obtenir davantage, le sorcier se lança sans plus attendre dans cette discussion tant redoutée.

\- La douleur n'a pas cessé d'empirer dernièrement, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Et, si je ne m'abuse, ce qui s'est produit avec ton père a été un élément déclencheur : elle n'était pas si vive avant cela.

Son cadet se mit à fixer la table d'un air que le sorcier parvenait difficilement à interpréter. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas prendre la parole, il poursuivit.

\- Ai-je raison d'affirmer, qui plus est, que l'acte que tu as commis a affaibli tes pouvoirs ?

\- Ça n'a… pas de sens, gronda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- Si « l'appel de la lumière », comme tu le nommes, est si tenace ; si le meurtre de ton propre père n'a pas été suffisant pour t'en débarrasser, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela.

Ses yeux bruns -et non pas noirs, comme le sorcier l'avait longtemps cru avant d'avoir l'occasion de les observer à la lumière- rencontrèrent finalement les siens.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu sais où je veux en venir et tu sais également qu'à chaque fois que tu répands la mort ou la souffrance pour le compte des ténèbres, ta propre douleur ne fait que s'amplifier.

\- C'est à cause de la lumière, siffla Kylo entre ses dents. Elle m'empêche d'user pleinement de mes pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, qui est en cause. Les partisans du côté obscur se nourrissent du mal qu'ils provoquent mais, en ce qui te concerne, il ne fait que te…

\- ASSEZ.

Étrangement, le jeune homme paraissait plutôt calme : ses pouvoirs étaient sous contrôle et seule la tension de ses épaules trahissait sa colère. Le moment était probablement venu d'approcher le problème sous un autre angle…

\- Es-tu toujours d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que le manque de contrôle que tu avais sur tes émotions t'était nuisible, en plus de t'empêcher d'employer ta puissance à ta guise ?

Sans grande conviction et avec une méfiance non dissimulée, son interlocuteur acquiesça.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que, s'il l'avait voulu, le Leader Suprême aurait pu t'apprendre à acquérir cette maîtrise lui-même ? Après tout, il t'a bien dit qu'il souhaitait faire de toi son guerrier le plus puissant.

Kylo le dévisagea. Après plusieurs secondes, son visage se mit soudainement à pâlir et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

Lentement, il se leva.

\- Non…

Le mot avait été chuchoté, comme si le jeune homme n'avait plus de raisons de croire en ses propres paroles.

\- Kylo, Snoke se sert de toi, articula le sorcier avec calme. As-tu remarqué à quelle vitesse et avec quelle facilité tu es parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de toi-même, grâce à la méditation ? Ce n'est pas une méthode miracle, tu as toujours été capable de te maîtriser, mais Snoke a fait de toi quelqu'un d'instable ; de fragile, pour pouvoir gagner ta confiance et te manipuler plus aisément.

Severus s'était attendu à être la cible d'un étranglement sauvage ; à devoir esquiver les meubles, que son cadet balancerait à travers la pièce ; à sentir ses tympans vibrer, en réaction aux hurlements de fureur qu'il pousserait… A tout, à vrai dire, sauf à l'air dévasté que Kylo était en train d'afficher.

Que se passait-il ? Était-ce la trahison de son maître, qui l'atteignait à ce point, ou bien y avait-il autre chose ? Ne pouvant se résigner à reporter la suite de cette discussion à plus tard, le sorcier continua.

\- Au vu de ton potentiel, tu aurais représenté une trop grande menace pour lui si tu avais continué d'évoluer dans le camp adverse, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a fait croire que tu n'y étais pas à ta place.

\- Il avait raison, le contra le jeune homme d'un ton plus ferme, mais à peine plus audible. Il a toujours raison.

Le bref regard que son cadet avait jeté à son casque, désormais posé sur une étagère, ne fut pas perdu pour le sorcier. Il savait, à présent, ce que cet objet pouvait signifier pour Kylo et devinait donc sans peine le fond de ses pensées.

\- Tu es différent des... jedis, c'est vrai ; tu l'as toujours été. Pourtant, ta conscience n'a de cesse de te rappeler à la lumière. Elle te pousse à te laisser guider par elle et non par les ténèbres. Je sais que tu t'es donné pour but d'achever ce que ton grand-père avait commencé, tout comme je n'ignore pas son appartenance au côté obscur. Mais, imagine, l'espace d'une seconde, que ce que t'a dit ton oncle est vrai : et si ton ancêtre avait regretté son choix ? Si, toi-même, tu t'étais trompé sur la véritable nature de la mission que tu dois accomplir ? C'est de là, que vient ta souffrance. J'en suis persuadé.

Le jeune homme ne le regardait plus : il s'était éloigné et, de là où il se trouvait, Severus voyait à peine son visage, à cause des longs cheveux qui le masquaient.

\- Partez.

L'ordre n'avait rien de ferme, cependant le sorcier se doutait qu'il devait laisser à Kylo le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Même si la perspective de le laisser seul le dérangeait, c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, pour le moment.

Sans mot dire, il se leva, puis rendit à la table et aux chaises leurs formes et leurs places d'origine. Alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard à son cadet, il tenta de trouver ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une parole de soutien.

Rien ne lui vint.

Réconforter les autres n'avait jamais été son fort. En réalité, sa volonté de faire une telle action constituait déjà une sorte de miracle en soi.

Sans bruit, il transplana.


	15. Pick yourself up

_Salutations :p_

 _Bonne nouvelle : les quatre premiers chapitres ont été débarrassés de leurs vilaines fautes et il en sera de même pour les prochains dans les semaines à venir (oui, vos yeux peuvent remercier ma bien-aimée correctrice :D) !_

 _A très vite pour le prochain chapitre,_

 ** _Meadow_**

 _Update 24/02 :_ _Enfin, "très vite"... J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir plus en détail à ce qui se passera dans la suite de la fiction et je préfère prendre mon temps pour ça : on va donc dire que je m'accorde une sorte de pause, avant de me lancer dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Ce n'est absolument pas un abandon, je ne vais pas non plus revenir au bout de trois semaines en vous disant "bon... j'ai plus d'inspiration, désolée" ; je sais où je vais, j'ai simplement besoin de peaufiner certains détails et de prendre un peu d'avance sur la rédaction (j'ai des semaines chargées qui s'annoncent...)._

 _Du coup, je vous dis à dans une semaine -, peut-être deux, grand maximum -, et vous souhaite, d'ores-et-déjà, un bon week end (je sais, il est tôt pour ça, mais... on les aime tellement ces deux jours) !_

* * *

 **KR :**

 _ **"I'm bigger than my body**_  
 _ **I'm colder than this home**_  
 _ **I'm meaner than my demons**_  
 _ **I'm bigger than these bones**_

 _ **And all the kids cried out,**_  
 _ **"Please stop, you're scaring me".**_  
 _ **I can't help this awful energy**_  
 _ **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**_  
 _ **Who is in control?"**_

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Kylo fit l'expérience du plus pur anéantissement. Ce n'était pas un détail en particulier qui l'avait plongé dans cet état de vide, mais bien l'ensemble des informations qui hantait, depuis peu, son esprit. Pendant des heures, il se contenta de se répéter mentalement les phrases qu'avait prononcées son aîné...

 _« Snoke se sert de toi ». « Il a fait de toi quelqu'un d'instable ; de fragile ». « Et si ton ancêtre avait regretté son choix ? »._

… jusqu'au moment où il sentit une émotion familière l'envahir. Elle émergeait du plus profond de son être et se répandait lentement, mais sûrement, dans tout son corps. Sans même y réfléchir, il quitta ses quartiers et rejoignit le hangar principal, où se trouvait son vaisseau.

Dès qu'il put pénétrer à l'intérieur, il s'installa aux commandes et décolla. Un de ses radars lui indiqua la planète tellurique la plus proche : une petite sphère brunâtre, dont la surface portait la marque d'une ancienne collision avec un astéroïde. Elle ferait l'affaire.

Par chance, il parvint à s'y poser sans encombre et à quitter son vaisseau, avant que la fureur ne prenne trop le dessus sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir parcouru de longs mètres qu'il remarqua que le sol, sur lequel il marchait, se craquelait à chacun de ses pas. Autour de lui, il pouvait également voir s'animer des résidus de poussière ou des morceaux de roches, de tailles variées.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Sa force était trop grande ; il n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour la maîtriser… Personne ne pouvait les avoir. Le sorcier avait tort de le croire stable : depuis qu'il avait achevé son entraînement avec le Leader Suprême, ses pouvoirs le dépassaient complètement. Ils avaient le dessus sur lui. Parfois, ils allaient même jusqu'à tuer à sa place.

Suite à cette pensée, les pierres les plus volumineuses, qui orbitaient autour de lui, furent réduites en poudre.

Il était impossible de vivre en conservant une puissance pareille en soi. A la moindre seconde d'inattention, l'homme avait le sentiment que ses pouvoirs auraient pu se retourner contre lui et pulvériser son corps. Depuis peu, il était donc condamné à maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait l'écrasante emprise de sa propre force, sans quoi elle le détruirait.

Le plus ironique dans tout cela était qu'il ne pouvait tenir pour responsable de sa damnation nul autre que lui-même...

Un hurlement furieux lui échappa. Au même moment, une partie de son énergie fut libérée en une terrible onde de choc : de multiples fissures, partant de lui, déchirèrent le sol rocheux et s'étalèrent à perte de vue, sans que sa colère ne s'en trouvât apaisée.

Dark Vador ne pouvait pas avoir tourné le dos aux ténèbres. C'était impossible. Jamais il ne se serait rallié à… L'homme n'arrivait même plus à se persuader que les défenseurs de la lumière n'étaient que des faibles ; plus depuis qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître Severus. Mais Severus était une exception et il y avait probablement autant de ténèbres que de lumière en lui... Comment faisait-il ? Comment parvenait-il à faire coexister ces deux opposés à l'intérieur de son corps ? Il fallait… Faire un choix. Celui du mal ou celui du bien, mais les deux… Les deux étaient voués à se détruire mutuellement.

L'âme de Kylo était scindée et ses deux parties s'entretuaient. Un affrontement perpétuel avait lieu en lui, causant à l'homme une douleur inhumaine. Cela faisait onze années qu'il servait les ténèbres et, depuis tout ce temps, cette guerre intérieure n'avait jamais cessé. Elle ne faisait que l'anéantir un peu plus, au fil des jours.

Quant au Leader Suprême…

 _Snoke_ se servait de lui. Combien de fois, alors qu'il était encore adolescent, le sith lui avait-il dit qu'il ne voulait que son bien ? Qu'il allait le recueillir et atténuer sa souffrance, en l'aidant à développer ses pouvoirs ?

Qu'il allait l'élever, comme un fils ? Mensonges. Tout ceci n'était que mensonges. Snoke l'avait manipulé, du début à la fin, et ne le considérait comme rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire pion. Il l'avait asservi.

Il l'avait trahi.

La terre trembla sous lui. Une multitude de craquements sourds ne tardèrent pas à faire vibrer ses tympans. Bientôt, un pan entier du sol se mit à se surélever, très lentement. Il était si vaste que l'homme ne pouvait guère en voir l'extrémité : la seule chose qu'il pouvait observer était son inexorable ascension, centimètre par centimètre…

\- Kylo ? l'appela une voix lointaine.

Le sol cessa de se mouvoir. Apparemment, on l'avait suivi.

 _« A chaque fois que tu répands la mort ou la souffrance pour le compte des ténèbres, ta propre douleur ne fait que s'amplifier. »._

Chacune de ses tentatives pour tuer la lumière qui l'habitait s'était soldée par un échec, mais s'il devait tenter de se débarrasser de ce que son être avait de plus obscur… Mentalement, l'homme ricana. Les ténèbres ne pouvaient être détruites. Si c'était en cela que résidait son dernier espoir de salut, il n'avait plus qu'à se soumettre définitivement à la souffrance ou à provoquer sa mort.

Il était pris au piège. Jamais il ne s'en sortirait ; il avait pourtant fini par réussir à s'en persuader mais quelqu'un était, malgré tout, parvenu à lui faire croire le contraire… L'homme se tourna vers son aîné, qui s'était arrêté à une dizaine de mètres et sentit, en le voyant, une nouvelle vague de fureur le submerger.

\- JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS VOULIEZ M'AIDER. JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS POUVIEZ LE FAIRE.

\- Je le peux, j'en suis convaincu.

\- MENSONGE, hurla-t-il de plus belle, tandis que son énergie se concentrait au niveau de ses mains. VOUS ETES COMME LES AUTRES. J'AVAIS… CONFIANCE EN VOUS.

\- Kylo… la voix de son aîné était subitement devenue si basse qu'il peinait à l'entendre. Tes… tes pouvoirs…

Il remarqua alors la pâleur du teint du sorcier et la soudaine rigidité de sa posture.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_

Brusquement, l'homme se détourna et tenta de calmer ses pulsions. Mais pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas, après tout ? Ou, plus précisément, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'y résoudre ? Il avait bien assassiné son propre…

Toutes les émotions négatives qui avaient pu le parcourir jusqu'à présent, ne tardèrent pas à le quitter. Si son choix de rejoindre les ténèbres n'avait pas été le bon ; s'il s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne et que son destin était en réalité de servir le camp de la lumière. Cela voulait dire que…

Que son... _père_ était mort en vain. Le tuer n'aurait jamais pu le soulager ; il l'avait donc froidement exécuté, sans que cela ne serve à quoi que ce soit.

Han Solo aurait dû rester en vie. Peut-être même aurait-il réellement pu… l'aider ? En tant que… père, n'avait-il pas pour devoir d'abréger les souffrances de son fils ?

S'il l'avait laissé faire cela, au lieu de suivre aveuglément les ordres de son « maître », tout serait terminé. Il serait en paix ; en paix et libéré de la douleur qui l'étouffait.

Incapable de se reprendre, l'homme se laissa rapidement happer par ses pensées les plus profondément enfouies. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais rêvé que d'une seule et unique chose et ce n'était ni le pouvoir, ni la force. Ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, c'était un guide ; un mentor ; un père. Un vrai père et pas quelqu'un qui l'abandonnerait à la première occasion. Oh, il ne souhaitait pas même une quelconque forme d'affection de sa part, simplement… une présence et l'âge n'y changeait rien : ce désir enfantin demeurait une blessure béante en lui. Une entaille, qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'élargir, au point de se transformer en un gouffre, dans lequel sombraient tous ses espoirs.

\- Kylo ? Tout n'est pas perdu.

Il remarqua finalement que sa vision était brouillée par des larmes et se rendit également compte qu'il ne se tenait plus debout, mais à genoux.

\- C'est trop tard, peina-t-il à articuler entre ses sanglots silencieux, beaucoup trop tard... Je veux… que ça s'arrête.

\- Relève-toi.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus…

\- S'il te plait, relève-toi.

Son ton était bienveillant et, ses paroles, bien qu'elles eussent l'air d'ordres, n'y ressemblaient absolument pas. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, l'homme s'exécuta et se retrouva face à son aîné. Avec difficulté, il chercha à relever les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir : le sorcier s'était approché et avait passé ses bras autour de lui.

Sous le coup du choc, ses sanglots cessèrent immédiatement et son corps entier se figea.

\- Tu vas te battre, murmura Severus, et tu ne le feras pas seul. Quant à ta douleur, elle ne disparaîtra peut-être jamais, mais elle s'atténuera, cela, je t'en fais la promesse.

Son esprit lui semblait vide. La sensation n'avait rien d'oppressant ou de désagréable, elle était simplement… étrange. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : celle de se laisser aller.

Il voulait croire aux paroles de son aîné car, au fond, l'homme savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à se servir de lui pour son intérêt propre, comme Snoke. Il savait aussi qu'il le considérait comme ce qu'il était et non pas comme ce qu'il devait être, comme son oncle.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'imposer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ma présence. »_

Et plus encore que tout cela, Severus était là ; à ses côtés, contrairement à son prétendu père, dont les vagues et rares souvenirs qu'il conservait de lui ne témoignaient de rien, sinon de son absence de sa vie.

Après quelques secondes, l'étreinte de son aîné se fit plus forte, ce qui poussa, par instinct, Kylo à se détendre, au point de fermer les yeux.


	16. Liberum arbitrium

_Hello !_

 _2 semaines, déjà... A vrai dire, elles ne se sont pas exactement déroulées comme prévu (et là mes pensées se tournent vers ceux qui, comme moi, ont la douloureuse chance d'être en prépa et/ou ont déjà fait les frais d'une brusque panne d'inspiration...), c'est pourquoi je n'ai absolument pas réussi à prendre de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres... Du coup, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je n'arriverai sans doute pas à reprendre le rythme de publication habituel._

 _Ce monologue fort intéressant étant terminé, voilà la suite de la fic' !_

 _Edit 16/03 :_ _Je pense que Trelawney devrait m'engager comme assistante : effectivement, il vaut mieux oublier le rythme habituel. J'en suis désolée, mais mes cours ne me laissent pas vraiment le choix... Pour vous tenir au courant malgré tout, le prochain chapitre est rédigé, mais sous forme de brouillon. Avec un peu de chance, je réussirais à le publier demain soir, sinon, il le sera vendredi !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **« Βουλεύου μὲν βραδέως, ἐπιτέλει δὲ ταχέως τὰ δόξαντα. » - A Démonicos, Isocrate**_

 ** _« Délibérez avec lenteur, mais exécutez avec rapidité ce que vous avez résolu. »_**

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il a refusé de t'enseigner ce pouvoir ?

\- Non, répondit laconiquement son cadet. Il m'a simplement ordonné de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

Si Kylo n'était plus un adolescent, il en avait toutefois conservé certaines habitudes caractéristiques, comme celle de mettre un point d'honneur à ignorer les avertissements de ses aînés. Raison pour laquelle, au lieu de sommer son disciple de rester dans l'ignorance, Snoke aurait tout aussi bien pu lui remettre d'emblée un manuscrit dédié à l'apprentissage de ce fameux pouvoir en main propre…

Quoi qu'il en soit, une telle réaction de la part du Leader Suprême constituait probablement une bonne nouvelle. En effet, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle témoignait du manque de confiance qu'il avait en son disciple ou, plus exactement, de sa crainte d'enseigner un pouvoir pareil à quelqu'un d'aussi – prétendument - instable que lui.

Ainsi donc, le jeune homme avait écouté les conseils du sorcier et était parvenu à cacher au sith sa capacité nouvellement acquise à pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Voilà qui pourrait s'avérer utile...

\- Est-ce que vous… ressentez encore des effets secondaires ? lui demanda son cadet d'un ton étrange.

\- Non. Les derniers se sont estompés depuis un moment.

Kylo faisait évidemment allusion aux dégâts qu'avaient causé ses pouvoirs quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que la planète sur laquelle le jeune homme s'était rendu avait eu à subir un véritable tremblement de terre, Severus, quant à lui, avait été victime de « cryokinésie » : avec une rapidité effrayante, il avait senti sa chaleur lui être arrachée de force et trois sorts de réchauffement n'avaient alors pas suffi à le débarrasser du froid glacial, qui s'était alors répandu dans son corps. Après quelques heures, il fut également pris d'une faiblesse généralisée, que plusieurs potions et de longues nuits de sommeil ne parvinrent pas à atténuer.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule raison pour laquelle ces journées furent éprouvantes…Lorsque Kylo avait repris conscience le même jour -; il avait fini par littéralement s'évanouir dans les bras du sorcier, en manquant au passage de les faire tous les deux s'écrouler sur le sol, - il s'était décidé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Ce comportement n'avait pas étonné le sorcier : il l'avait mis sur le compte de la gêne consécutive à l'état de détresse dans lequel son cadet s'était retrouvé face à lui. Par chance, au bout de plusieurs jours, Severus était parvenu à le faire changer d'attitude et, au terme d'une longue discussion sur les liens qui pouvaient exister entre lumière et ténèbres, Kylo s'était même montré bien plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, murmura-t-il soudainement, comme pour venir appuyer les pensées du sorcier.

Le jeune homme était assis, le dos voûté et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu dois prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

A ces mots, il se redressa un peu et découvrit son visage. Son regard était empreint de confusion.

\- Il est grand temps que tu fasses tes propres choix et que tu apprennes à vivre avec leurs conséquences.

Voilà qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Severus le savait et, malgré l'étendue de la force morale qu'il reconnaissait à son cadet, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier fût capable de prendre l'entière responsabilité de ses actes : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se contentait de se laisser dire quoi faire et il était si facile de vivre ainsi, de s'imaginer pouvoir agir librement, sans avoir à en subir les conséquences…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça… lâcha le jeune homme, d'un air complètement absent.

\- Au risque d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Kylo.

\- Je ne peux pas changer de camp. Je ne veux pas devenir un… traître.

\- As-tu eu l'impression de trahir ton oncle, lorsque tu as rejoint le côté obscur ?

Son cadet le fixa. Malgré l'évidence de la réponse, il sembla plonger dans une profonde réflexion et, rapidement, son air redevint confus.

\- Ce n'est pas logique…

Nul doute que Kylo venait enfin de poser le doigt sur le cœur du problème.

\- Détrompe-toi.

\- La situation est pratiquement la même, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Tu as changé.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Auparavant, tu te reposais sur Snoke à un tel point que tu ne sentais pas concerné par tes propres actes, pas suffisamment en tout cas pour parvenir à te considérer comme un traître. Désormais, tu es conscient que la décision de changer de camp t'appartient et tu te sais donc responsable de ce qu'elle implique.

Pendant de longues secondes, le silence régna dans la pièce.

\- J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer plus tôt, avoua finalement son cadet.

En guise de réponse, Severus adoucit sensiblement son air.

\- A supposer ; je dis bien supposer que je fasse le choix de tourner le dos au côté obscur, continua-t-il, que devrais-je faire ensuite ? Ce n'est pas comme si le dire ou le penser allait suffire pour…

 _« Apaiser ma douleur, donner un sens au meurtre de mon père, racheter mes fautes… »_ , énuméra mentalement l'homme. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre à son cadet, lorsque celui-ci posa à nouveau son regard sur lui.

Au moment où Kylo comprit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, il baissa les yeux et reprit cet air mi-absent, mi-pensif, que le sorcier lui voyait de plus en plus. Distraitement, ce dernier s'attarda sur la marque à peine colorée, qui scindait la joue de son cadet en deux et remontait jusqu'à son front, en passant par la base de son nez.

L'homme haïssait les cicatrices mais, heureusement pour lui, son visage se trouvait être l'une des rares parcelles de son corps ayant été épargnée par ce genre de marques. Jamais il n'aurait supporté de devoir constamment exhiber les traces de ses anciennes blessures, mais Kylo, lui, n'en semblait ni gêné, ni furieux.

\- Je devrais le tuer.

\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le sorcier, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je devrais tuer le Leader Suprême.

L'homme, qui ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à une telle annonce, manqua de ne pas réussir à masquer sa surprise.

\- Dis-tu cela parce que tu souhaites te venger de lui ?

\- Non.

Les pensées de Kylo se traduisaient sur son visage en un contraste étonnant : son expression reflétait l'ampleur de ses doutes, tandis que son regard n'était animé que par une froide détermination.

L'entreprise était dangereuse, suicidaire même mais, aux yeux du jeune homme, elle paraissait nécessaire, c'est pourquoi Severus était persuadé que le chemin que voulait emprunter son cadet était le bon.

\- Quoi que tu décides de faire, je t'y aiderai.

Dans un premier temps, Kylo ne réagit pas à ses paroles, mais l'ombre d'un sourire finit tout de même par étirer le coin de ses lèvres.


	17. Reversibility

_Comme promis, voilà la suite :p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 ** _SS :_**

 ** _"I never teach my pupils, I only attempt to provide the conditions in which they can learn." - Einstein_**

 ** _« Je n'enseigne rien à mes élèves, j'essaie seulement de créer des conditions dans lesquelles ils peuvent apprendre. »_**

 _\- Quelques jours plus tard -_

Bien qu'à force d'être confronté au transplanage, Kylo en supportât de mieux en mieux les effets secondaires, son teint demeurait toujours aussi exsangue après coup, raison pour laquelle le sorcier trouvait particulièrement distrayantes les tentatives obstinées du jeune homme pour paraître digne. En ce moment même, Severus avait d'ailleurs l'occasion de se vouer à cette occupation contemplative, puisqu'il venait tout juste d'escorter Kylo jusqu'à son vaisseau.

Rapidement, néanmoins, son cadet s'intéressa au tas de documents qui recouvraient une table improvisée à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Est-ce que…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brièvement alors qu'il fixait les copies des plans de la principale base fixe du Premier Ordre.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour mettre la main là-dessus ?

\- Est-il nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ?

Kylo prit quelques-uns des documents en main. Avec une surprise non dissimulée, il les parcourut du regard.

\- Ils se trouvaient à bord du Finalizer ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous souhaitez… infiltrer cette base ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptais pas te rendre là-bas comme si de rien n'était, aller toquer à la porte de Snoke afin de l'informer de tes intentions, puis engager le combat ?

\- Il remarquera notre présence, peu importent les dispositions que nous pourrons prendre.

\- Probable.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et plissa sensiblement les yeux. Sans que Severus ne sache réellement pourquoi, cela lui donna envie de poursuivre son petit manège.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête exactement ?

\- J'ai simplement l'intention de nous faire sortir vivants de cet endroit, mais il y a fort à parier que mon projet soit voué à l'échec. Après tout, je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'alliant avec un... _guerrier._

Lorsque Kylo vint se poster devant lui, mettant ainsi en avant -, de façon inconsciente, sans doute, - son imposante carrure, le sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de ricaner.

\- J'ai passé des années à m'entraîner dans ces murs, lui fit tout d'abord remarquer Kylo en le fixant d'un regard noir. Je connais par cœur le fonctionnement de cette base et les méthodes de combat des stormtroopers n'ont plus le moindre secret pour moi, alors ne prétendez pas…

\- Combien d'accès vers l'extérieur ne sont protégés par aucun système de sécurité et ne peuvent donc pas être bloqués à distance ou encore trahir notre position si nous en forçons le passage ?

La question déstabilisa suffisamment Kylo pour qu'il se tût.

\- Deux, continua le sorcier. Le premier est un soupirail situé dans la pièce la plus au nord, au -1 du secteur C. Le second est une porte condamnée, qui se trouve tout près du couloir faisant la jonction entre les deux ailes-dortoirs. Selon toi, les conduits d'aération sont-ils praticables en cas d'urgence ?

A nouveau, son cadet resta muet.

\- Non, ou, en tout cas, pas pendant plus de quelques minutes, à cause de la trop grande quantité d'oxygène qui y circule. Y'a-t-il...

\- Je pense avoir compris où vous voulez en venir, pesta le jeune homme tout en cherchant à masquer la tension croissante de ses muscles.

Aucune manifestation intempestive d'énergie, ni de réaction physique exagérée... Le jeune homme n'avait même pas proféré la moindre menace ! Cette fois, Severus s'autorisa une esquisse de sourire, puis vint précautionneusement placer sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Avec un certain étonnement, il le sentit se détendre.

\- Vous étiez en train de me tester, remarqua le jeune homme, visiblement décontenancé.

\- Ce n'était pas mon but, mais si j'avais souhaité le faire, j'aurais été particulièrement satisfait du résultat.

Sa phrase eut presque l'effet d'un charme d'apaisement.

\- Le fond de mes propos était sérieux, reprit-il, la moindre erreur peut nous être fatale : nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger le moindre détail et nous allons devoir prendre un certain nombre de précautions afin d'assurer nos arrières.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à incliner la tête afin de manifester son accord. En retour, Severus serra brièvement son épaule, puis retira sa main.

\- La première d'entre elles sera la suivante : tu pilotes.

Sans grande surprise, l'air sérieux de l'homme n'eut pas l'effet escompté : une seconde après qu'il eut proféré ces paroles, Kylo commença à se payer ouvertement sa tête ; ce qui ne l'empêcha d'ailleurs pas de se rendre, malgré tout, dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Si encore il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'une précaution...

\- Mais c'est le cas, mentit l'ego du sorcier.

Le jeune homme conserva un sourire amusé alors qu'il s'installait aux commandes.

\- Piloter un vaisseau n'a rien de bien compliqué, vous vous en rendriez rapidement compte si vous me laissiez vous apprendre.

Avec un intérêt soigneusement dissimulé, Severus l'observa effectuer ce qui avait tout l'air de réglages de routine, pourtant il ignorait la fonction des trois quarts des boutons et leviers que Kylo touchait.

A vrai dire, le sorcier ne devait qu'à la magie sa capacité à faire se mouvoir l'engin dans lequel il vivait depuis des mois..

En croisant le regard de son cadet, l'homme comprit qu'il attendait une réponse. Que venait-il de lui suggérer, déjà ? Qu'il le laisse l'instruire ? Quelle idée saugrenue…

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

...

Au moment où il voulut nuancer son propos, il remarqua l'effet que ses paroles avaient produit sur le jeune homme : cela se remarquait à peine, mais il avait l'air satisfait, heureux même. Dire que le sorcier venait simplement de sous-entendre qu'il lui permettrait de partager ses connaissances avec lui...

La mort planait sur eux et, pourtant, un détail aussi futile que celui-ci suffisait à réjouir son cadet...

Sans même y réfléchir, le sorcier vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il laissa ensuite son regard glisser sur les tableaux de commande, puis lui indiqua du doigt un regroupement de boutons rectangulaires, avant de l'interroger du regard.

Pendant tout le temps que dura leur voyage, Severus écouta avec la plus grande attention les explications que lui fournissait le jeune homme.

Sans cette petite expérience, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu découvrir à quel point Kylo pouvait être bavard...


	18. The spy and the warrior

_Hello !_

 _Mille excuses pour cette longue attente : reprendre le rythme s'avère décidément être bien compliqué..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain et, en attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de Kylo !_

 ** _Meadow_**

 ** _Update 17/04 :_** _le chapitre 19 est en cours d'écriture, malheureusement, non seulement il s'agit d'un passage complexe, mais en plus, j'en suis au point d'avancer phrase par phrase... Avec un peu de chance, l'inspiration me reviendra avec la reprise des cours !_

* * *

 **KR :**

 ** _"The unfortunate thing about this world is that good habits are so much easier to give up than bad ones." - Somerset Maugham_**

« **_Ce qu'il y a de malheureux dans ce monde, c'est que l_ _es bonnes habitudes sont beaucoup plus faciles à perdre que les mauvaises. »_**

\- Reste immobile.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, l'homme s'intéressa aux mouvements fluides que son aîné effectuait, baguette en main. Rapidement, il fut gagné par une sensation étrange, mais qui ne le surprit pas, puisque Severus l'avait averti des effets secondaires de ses sorts de dissimulation.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : nous ne pourrons passer inaperçus qu'aux yeux de ceux qui ne prêtent pas attention à notre présence.

Kylo acquiesça puis, voyant que son aîné semblait en avoir terminé avec lui, il s'autorisa à bouger, afin de pouvoir observer l'une de ses mains : à la place de son membre, il ne put distinguer, dans un premier temps, que le sol sombre du vaisseau mais, en y prêtant une plus grande attention, il finit par distinguer la forme floue de ses doigts, puis celle de son avant-bras.

De la même manière, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il ne parvint pas d'emblée à discerner la silhouette de son aîné du décor qui l'entourait.

\- Approche.

Le ton du sorcier était particulièrement calme. Très vite, l'homme comprit la raison de sa demande et celle-ci lui fit perdre toute envie d'avancer. Néanmoins, il s'exécuta.

Dès qu'une main se fut posée sur son épaule, ses entrailles durent entamer un voyage forcé, auquel le restant de son corps fut, lui aussi, bien obligé de se joindre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le transplanage se conclut de façon plus mouvementée encore qu'à l'accoutumée, raison pour laquelle Kylo manqua de s'étaler sur le sol -et il lui sembla, par ailleurs, que son aîné n'avait pas été loin d'en faire de même-.

Autour d'eux, une forêt luxuriante s'étalait à perte de vue : la végétation régnait en maître sur cette planète reculée et la faune sauvage, qui parvenait à lui survivre, était crainte jusqu'aux confins des galaxies voisines. Parfois, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'utilité des protections qui entouraient le Shade* : sa simple situation géographique constituait déjà une véritable arme de dissuasion massive… Il était d'ailleurs le premier à craindre cet environnement et quiconque ayant eu à lutter pendant des jours pour sa survie dans cette maudite jungle aurait partagé son ressenti.

\- Les protections m'empêchent d'aller plus loin, avoua Severus.

Visiblement, le fait de continuer à pied l'enchantait au moins autant que lui… Avec prudence, les deux hommes se mirent en marche et cherchèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi les plantes surdimensionnées qui les cernaient de toute part.

Au moment où l'une d'elle s'accrocha obstinément à sa tenue, Kylo eut le réflexe de porter la main à son arme, mais le regard de son aîné était braqué sur lui et le forçait à l'immobilité. C'était à croire que l'intégralité des soldats se trouvant dans la base allait surgir de derrière les arbres si jamais il avait le malheur de dégainer…

Après plusieurs secondes, il lâcha son sabre.

\- A ta place, je ne le garderai pas à cet endroit.

Tout en se gardant bien de lui demander pourquoi, l'homme entreprit de prêter une plus grande attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds et, étonnement, son aîné n'insista pas.

Au terme d'une courte -, mais non moins pénible- marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant les immenses barrières qui entouraient la base. Kylo les franchit d'un bond soigneusement calculé et, une fois de l'autre côté, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'être rejoint par Severus.

La végétation était moins dense autour du Shade, mais les environs n'en demeuraient pas moins déserts. Quelques soldats devaient sillonner le périmètre, mais il était si immense qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils ne les croisent pas sur leur chemin.

Evidemment, les plantes grimpantes et autres grands arbres empêchaient de distinguer clairement la façade des principaux bâtiments de la base, mais le sorcier parvint pourtant à se repérer avec facilité, car, à aucun moment, il ne sembla hésiter quant à la direction à prendre. Il les conduisit ainsi jusqu'à la fameuse issue condamnée dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt et, en quelques mouvements de baguette, ils furent à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était, en vérité, bien plus animé qu'il pouvait le paraître de prime abord : très régulièrement, les deux hommes eurent besoin de céder le passage aux groupes de stormtroopers qui déambulaient dans les différents couloirs. La tâche se révéla d'ailleurs bien plus complexe au moment où ces derniers commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus étroits…

Elle le fut encore davantage lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent cernés par deux groupes de soldats, marchant dans des directions opposées.

En même temps que lui, son aîné sembla s'apercevoir de la présence d'un renfoncement dans le mur, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, qu'ils rejoignirent dans la précipitation. Quelque chose entrava dès lors le contact entre le dos de l'homme et le mur et, rapidement, il se rendit compte que le « quelque chose » en question n'était autre que le bras du sorcier : Severus venait tout juste d'empêcher le manche de son sabre d'entrer bruyamment en contact avec la pierre.

Kylo observa les stormtroopers passer en face de lui avant de tourner la tête vers son aîné. _« Je t'avais prévenu »_ , disait son regard, tandis qu'il dégageait son bras. L'homme détourna les yeux, soudainement fasciné par le gris pâle, proche du blanc, qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité des murs de la base.

Ils reprirent finalement leur route et, bien qu'il ne sût pas l'endroit où le sorcier comptait les mener, il ne le questionna pas et se contenta de le suivre. Au fur et à mesure, il finit toutefois par comprendre : Severus les dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle. Plusieurs mètres avant qu'ils n'en atteignent la porte, il l'observa subtiliser habilement une carte d'accès, après quoi il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se caler contre le mur.

Après qu'il eut utilisée ladite carte, la porte demeura ouverte durant plusieurs secondes, mais le sorcier ne chercha pas à en franchir le seuil. A priori, il voulait attirer le ou l'un des soldats chargés de la surveillance. La manœuvre fonctionna : un stormtrooper ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce et se mit à observer le couloir sur sa droite, leur tournant ainsi le dos, ce qui permit aux deux hommes de se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur de la salle.

Celle-ci était vide et ce constat ne fit que conforter Kylo dans l'une de ses croyances les plus fermes : les troupes du général Hux étaient presque exclusivement constituées de bons à rien.

Suite à sa pénible investigation, le soldat entreprit tout naturellement de retourner à son poste -, ce qui ne manqua pas de donner envie à l'homme d'enfoncer consciencieusement la tête de cet idiot dans un mur, le sol, ou toute autre surface à la dureté manifeste -, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Après avoir été percuté par un sortilège, le stormtrooper s'effondra sous le regard attentif de Kylo.

Au moment où il voulut préciser à son aîné qu'ils ne tarderaient sans doute pas à avoir de la compagnie, il remarqua que celui-ci était occupé à lancer d'autres sorts en direction de la porte et se ravisa.

\- Il faut que nous désactivions leur système de vidéo-surveillance, lâcha finalement Severus. Peux-tu t'en charger ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme s'approcha des différents postes de commande et tenta de cerner leurs utilités respectives. Pendant un court moment, il les longea en balayant leurs écrans du regard, puis il s'arrêta entre deux d'entre eux.

\- La priorité est de les rendre incapables de nous repérer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme de son ton le plus neutre.

\- Oui. Pourquoi…

Le bruit d'un sabre fendant de part en part les entrailles d'une installation électrique força le sorcier à s'interrompre.

Une fois les postes qui lui faisaient face soigneusement bousillés, Kylo fit machinalement tourner le manche de son arme entre ses doigts, puis acheva son geste en rangeant celle-ci au niveau de sa ceinture.

Un bref silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'en serais au point de regretter les scroutt à pétard… marmonna le sorcier.

L'homme ne releva pas et se contenta de le regarder inspecter, à son tour, chacun des postes. Au passage et sans que Kylo en fût surpris, il masqua les traces laissées par son sabre avant de se tourner soudainement vers la porte, comme si un bruit venait tout juste d'attirer son attention. En suivant son regard, l'homme se rendit alors compte que le sorcier s'était également débarrassé du corps du stormtrooper censé être en fonction. Ce que Kylo identifia d'emblée comme étant son tout-aussi-bon-à-rien de camarade, chargé de le seconder dans ce dur labeur que constituait la surveillance de deux écrans, fit son apparition et, dès l'instant où la porte se referma derrière lui, une lame fut placée sous sa gorge.

Severus s'était-il muni d'une dague pour l'occasion où bien avait-il toujours eu cette arme sur lui ? N'ayant pour l'instant pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de réfléchir à cette question, l'homme pencha rapidement pour cette seconde option à cause de l'aisance qui transpirait des gestes de son aîné.

Mais alors... cela voulait dire que…

\- Deux options s'offrent à toi, annonça Severus à sa victime d'une voix dangereusement basse, la coopération ou la mort. Choisis bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Le récepteur chargé de transmettre chacune de vos communications au sein de cette base, où se trouve-t-il ?

\- A gauche, à côté du boîtier métallique accroché au mur.

Severus tourna brièvement la tête.

\- Et ce boîtier, à quoi sert-il ?

La réponse tarda à venir et le soldat laissa échapper un bruit étouffé au moment où la lame s'enfonça plus profondément contre son cou.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois : à quoi sert-il ?

\- C'est le système d'alarme.

Un flash de lumière rouge indiqua à Kylo que le sorcier venait, une fois de plus, d'user de sa baguette, ce que vint, par ailleurs, confirmer le bruit sourd qu'émit le corps de sa cible en retombant sur le sol. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Severus fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un objet rond que l'homme fut incapable d'identifier. Il alla ensuite le poser sur le récepteur qui l'intéressait tant, agita à nouveau sa baguette, puis fit face à sa seconde victime avant de la faire, elle aussi, disparaître.

\- Où les envoyez-vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'homme.

\- Aux ordures.

Kylo sentit les muscles de son visage se crisper. Son aîné avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel détachement et un tel dédain que l'homme dut lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

\- A présent, nous pouvons y aller, ajouta le sorcier d'une voix égale.

* * *

* : nom de la base que Severus et Kylo comptent infiltrer.


	19. Triumph or death

_Hello !_

 _J'aurais bien du mal à exprimer avec des mots à quel point j'ai pu en baver dernièrement, alors je me contenterai de ceci : je vais tâcher de publier le prochain chapitre dans un délai "raisonnable" :d_

 _En attendant... bonne lecture !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **KR :**

 ** _. . ._**

Dès qu'ils sortirent, ce fut lui qui les guida.

Pour se faire, l'homme ne se fia pas à sa connaissance des lieux, mais à la Force que dégageait le Leader Suprême.

D'ordinaire, ce dernier la dissimulait en toute circonstance, ce qui rendait le message on ne peut plus clair pour Kylo : son maître l'attendait de pied ferme et connaissait sans doute déjà la raison de sa venue.

L'affrontement était imminent, mais l'homme ne se sentait guère enivré par la redoutable fièvre qui s'emparait habituellement de lui à l'idée d'un combat. A la place, il était envahi par un calme padawanien. Il ignorait si ce fait devait, ou non, l'inquiéter mais, en revanche, il était certain d'une chose : l'enjeu de ce duel était trop important pour qu'il se laissât aveugler par la peur ou la haine. Evidemment, il allait se servir d'elles contre son adversaire, mais elles ne le guideraient pas pour autant ; elles ne seraient qu'un outil, une arme, taillée selon sa volonté.

Le Leader Suprême l'avait toujours incité à allier sa connaissance des pratiques Jedi à sa maîtrise des pouvoirs Sith. Il disait que c'était là sa plus grande force.

Il devait avoir tort car, en ce moment même, Kylo se sentait en pleine possession de ses facultés et pourtant, jamais les enseignements et les préoccupations des deux camps ne lui avaient paru plus lointaines. Était-ce parce qu'il se battait pour lui et pour lui uniquement qu'il se sentait porté par une irrépressible détermination ? Était-ce également pour cela qu'il avait la certitude que le Leader Suprême mourrait aujourd'hui et ce quoi qu'il advienne ?

La porte menant à la salle d'entraînement où il l'attendait n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Avant de l'atteindre, l'homme s'arrêta, puis fit face au sorcier. L'espace d'un instant, il s'interrogea sur la manière la plus adéquate de lui révéler ses intentions, afin de ne pas risquer de compliquer inutilement les choses.

Alors qu'il était occupé à choisir soigneusement ses mots, il se fit devancer :

\- Tu comptes y aller seul.

Sa phrase n'était rien d'autre qu'un constat et Kylo manqua d'en être surpris.

\- Allez-vous m'en empêcher ?

Le sorcier étouffa un étrange ricanement.

\- Au nom de quoi le pourrais-je ?

Après plusieurs secondes, il parvint finalement à décrypter l'expression de son aîné : il était résigné, or sa décision -, qu'il avait sans doute prise bien avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Shade, - le frustrait énormément.

Kylo aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette frustration et, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, il se contenta d'observer le sorcier trafiquer deux caméras, puis retirer les sorts de dissimulation qu'il avait jetés sur lui.

\- Reste en vie, ajouta son aîné avec une froideur qui sonnait faux.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le lui promettre, Kylo se contenta de baisser brièvement la tête ; c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait essayer. Enfin… plus encore que cela, il devait reconnaître qu'il _voulait_ essayer.

Au même moment, ils se tendirent la main. L'homme ne tarda pas à songer à la façon dont Severus avait agi, quelques jours auparavant ; à ce geste qu'il avait eu envers lui… Si cet échange n'était pas le dernier, peut-être lui demanderait-il sa véritable signification, un de ces jours…

\- Vous aussi, répliqua-t-il, ce à quoi son aîné ne répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Bien après qu'ils se fussent lâchés, ils continuèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre et ce jusqu'au moment où Kylo choisit de se retourner. Il posa alors sa main sur le lecteur et attendit que ce dernier lui autorise l'accès, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre sa marche.

Au moment où la porte qu'il venait tout juste de franchir se referma derrière lui, il aperçut son adversaire, qu'il rejoignit d'un pas lent et assuré.

\- J'ai toujours su que quelqu'un d'autre que moi parviendrait à exploiter ta faiblesse, susurra le Leader Suprême.

La rage que cette affirmation provoqua chez Kylo ne dura qu'une seconde.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter, maître.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Kylo Ren.

Après que Snoke eut terminé sa phrase, un bruit attira l'attention de l'homme et lui fit tourner la tête. Un simple geste lui suffit pour empêcher l'un des nombreux poids qui se trouvaient dans la salle de le percuter. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua alors que son adversaire ne se trouvait plus en face de lui et, sans même réfléchir, il dégaina son arme et se retourna, afin de parer l'un de ses coups. Une demi-seconde plus tard, leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Le Leader Suprême revint immédiatement à la charge : Kylo dut repousser une nouvelle attaque, portée sur son côté droit, puis une troisième, visant ses jambes, puis une quatrième, au niveau de son épaule gauche. Très vite, il se mit à reculer, afin de se préserver des frappes imprévisibles de son adversaire. Cependant, un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon : deux nouveaux projectiles étaient sur le point de l'atteindre. Le plus proche se trouvait à sa gauche.

Tout en effectuant de nouvelles parades, l'homme usa de sa main libre pour stopper le mouvement de l'objet. La manœuvre le mit dans une position délicate mais, au bout de trois échanges supplémentaires, sa garde lui permit finalement d'interrompre l'assaut du Leader Suprême. Il n'était pas parvenu à le désarmer, mais il avait tout de même suffisamment dévié la trajectoire de sa lame pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait : sans se retourner, il effectua un moulinet avec son sabre et fendit en deux le second projectile. Dans la continuité de son mouvement, il contra une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire, mais celui-ci choisit de garder sa position, forçant ainsi leurs sabres à rester en contact.

De petites gerbes d'étincelles s'échappaient nerveusement de la lame instable de l'homme.

Cette manœuvre n'était qu'une diversion : Snoke savait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage sur le plan de la puissance brute, mais Kylo s'en rendit compte trop tard. Le bout d'une barre de fer percuta de plein fouet la partie droite de son visage. Le choc le sonna, mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher ses réflexes de prendre le relais, raison pour laquelle il rétracta son bras et tenta de reculer lorsqu'il vit la lame de son adversaire entamer un mouvement vertical.

Lorsque celle-ci entra en contact avec la peau de son poignet, l'homme dut étouffer un cri : il lui sembla que son avant-bras tout entier était en train de se consumer à feu vif. La douleur était si lancinante qu'il fut incapable de garder son sabre en main mais, au lieu de tomber sur le sol, l'arme vint directement se caler sous la botte de son adversaire. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne chercha pas à tirer parti de son indéniable avantage et resta immobile. Kylo en profita pour essuyer d'un revers de manche le coin de ses lèvres rougi par le sang. Incapable de se retenir, il jeta ensuite un regard à la main qui, comme par miracle, se trouvait encore à l'extrémité de son bras droit.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, songea-t-il non sans sarcasme : dans le cas improbable où il parviendrait à survivre à ce duel, il avait toutes les chances de quitter cette base en arborant fièrement un nouveau point commun avec son ancêtre...


	20. Unchain your power

_Hello !_

 _Prêts pour la suite du combat ? Elle n'attends plus que vous !_

 ** _Meadow_**

 _Update 15/05 :_ _un petit message pour vous signaler que je suis actuellement en période de concours : j'ai donc un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture, mais le chapitre 21 finira bien par pointer le bout de son nez malgré tout !_

* * *

 **KR :**

 _ **"Then suddenly Merry felt it at last, beyond doubt: a change. Wind was in his face! Light was glimmering. Far, far away, in the South the clouds could be dimly seen as remote grey shapes, rolling up, drifting: morning lay beyond them. But at that same moment there was a flash, as if lightning had sprung from the earth beneath the City. For a searing second it stood dazzling far off in black and white, its topmost tower like a glittering needle: and then as the darkness closed again there came rolling over the fields a great boom." - The Return of the King, Tolkien **_

_**« Puis soudain Merry le sentit enfin, sans aucun doute : un changement. Le vent soufflait sur son visage ! La lumière entre-nuisait. Loin, très loin dans le Sud, des nuages se voyaient faiblement, formes grises reculées qui s'élevaient en volutes et dérivaient : le matin s'étendaient au delà.**_ _ **Mais au même moment, il y eut un éclair, comme si la foudre avait jailli de la terre sous la Cité. Durant une seconde fracassante, elle se dressa aveuglante au loin en noir et blanc, avec sa plus haute tour semblable à une aiguille scintillante ; puis comme l'obscurité se refermait, vint roulant par dessus les champs, un grand grondement. »**_

Jamais il ne survivrait assez longtemps pour pouvoir espérer éliminer son adversaire s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'une concentration sans faille, ou s'il ne trouvait pas très vite une parade à son j _uyo_ *…

Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'il récupérât son arme.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, l'homme tendit sa main gauche vers elle et essaya de la faire revenir à lui, sans succès. Son obstination n'en fut pas altérée : il allait récupérer son sabre, qu'importât que celui-ci se trouvât entre les mains d'un être dont la maîtrise était de loin supérieure à la sienne.

Après de brèves secondes, Snoke l'interpella, sans toutefois perdre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa concentration :

\- Cet homme t'a perverti, exactement comme Luke Skywalker a perverti Dark Vador. La faiblesse de ton ancêtre a causé sa perte et tu vas connaître le même destin.

Un torrent d'énergie déferla furieusement en lui ; très vite, la tension qui émanait de son corps se confondit avec l'air et l'atmosphère de la pièce devint pesante.

Son sabre glissa dans sa direction.

La colère était la clé : il s'agissait de la seule émotion capable d'éveiller la totalité de ses pouvoirs, mais cela n'était pas tout. _« Tu dois te méfier d'elle »_ , l'avait un jour averti Severus, « _elle est ta plus puissante alliée, mais aussi ton plus redoutable ennemi »_.Cette phrase l'avait marqué, car elle réunissait de la façon la plus simple qui soit les deux principes primordiaux et contradictoires qu'il avait pu apprendre de ses maîtres. Le contrôle était l'élément unificateur, capable de réconcilier les deux parties de lui-même qui n'avaient eu de cesse de s'entredéchirer.

L'homme alimenta soigneusement sa fureur, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour.

La plupart des objets se trouvant dans la salle se soulevèrent. Le sol se mit à frémir et son sabre vibra frénétiquement sous l'effet combiné de leur force. Un bref instant plus tard, son adversaire fut forcé de relâcher son emprise. Dès qu'il eut récupéré son arme, Kylo s'élança vers lui, tout en canalisant son énergie au sein de son corps et, plus particulièrement, de ses muscles.

Sa première frappe -, qui fut également renforcée par la douleur que l'homme éprouvait en continu, - fit reculer Snoke de plusieurs mètres. Alors qu'il effectuait un nouveau bond, Kylo plaça la main qui tenait son sabre sur son côté gauche, puis asséna avec brutalité un coup horizontal à son adversaire. En cherchant à s'en protéger, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre. L'homme se jeta sur l'occasion pour tenter de l'achever, mais sa lame vint s'écraser sur un bouclier venant d'apparaître entre lui et sa cible. Une nouvelle frappe, plus puissante encore que les précédentes, lui permit de s'en débarrasser. Dès cet instant, son adversaire se mit à esquiver chacun de ses coups et Kylo dut rapidement se prémunir à nouveau d'une pluie d'attaques imprévisibles.

L'une d'elles visa ses chevilles et le força à effectuer un saut, mais il ne fit pas l'erreur de rester là où il se trouvait : il se jeta en arrière, fit se rétracter sa lame, se réceptionna d'une main sur le sol, puis dut bloquer une énième frappe dès l'instant où il reposa le pied à terre. Snoke ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de se relever. Ainsi, il était accroupi et leurs lames respectives étaient si proches de sa gorge que sa peau le brûlait. L'homme eut besoin de brèves secondes pour parvenir à se ressaisir et faire s'éloigner Snoke grâce à une poussée**.

Néanmoins, celui-ci revint quasi immédiatement à la charge et Kylo ne disposa pas de plus d'une seconde et demie pour se rabattre sur un style de combat exclusivement défensif qu'il s'était juré de ne plus utiliser depuis qu'il avait quitté l'ordre Jedi.

Les uns après les autres, les coups de son adversaire vinrent s'écraser sur sa lame.

\- Je croyais que tu souhaitais me tuer et non pas sauver ta peau, le railla Snoke sans cesser de l'attaquer.

Peut-être avait-il une chance de le vaincre à l'usure... De toute façon, il n'avait pas de meilleure idée pour le moment.

\- Que tu meures ou que tu survives, tu continueras à souffrir. Alors à quoi bon te battre ?

Kylo se crispa malgré lui. Dès l'instant où ses pensées cherchèrent à dériver vers des préoccupations autres que sa défense, il sentit la présence de son ennemi dans son esprit. Furieux, il la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Snoke fut stupéfait de ce brusque revirement de situation, ce qui permit d'ailleurs à l'homme de reprendre l'ascendant sur lui. Une puissante frappe oblique força son adversaire à s'affaisser, mais au lieu de se laisser repousser par le choc produit, Kylo fit immédiatement basculer son arme vers le sol et usa de sa garde pour que celle de son ennemi en fasse de même. Leurs lames s'enfoncèrent partiellement dans la pierre et, avant que son ennemi n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homme le repoussa d'un violent coup de pied, porté au niveau du torse. Snoke fut projeté en arrière et tomba à terre en même temps que son sabre mais, étrangement, la lame de ce dernier ne se rétracta pas.

Kylo comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il vit l'arme s'élever dans les airs, puis foncer droit sur lui. A maintes reprises, il l'empêcha de l'atteindre, mais ce combat-ci était perdu d'avance : le sabre de Snoke l'assaillait de toute part, le frappant avec la même précision que s'il s'était trouvé entre les mains de son propriétaire. Après quelques secondes de combat supplémentaire, il transperça le mollet gauche de l'homme et lui arracha un nouveau cri.

Luttant contre les sensations qui l'envahissaient, il leva une main tremblante vers le sabre de son ennemi et parvint à en faire sauter le mécanisme interne avant qu'il ne cause davantage de dégâts. La douleur l'obligea à poser un genou à terre. Une inspiration plus tard, des éclairs fusèrent dans sa direction et vinrent s'écraser contre la paume de sa main gauche. Presque instantanément, il se sentit reculer et fut forcé de lâcher son arme pour essayer de contenir l'assaut de Snoke.

Son adversaire l'avait habilement piégé et ce geste venait sans doute de signer son arrêt de mort...

Non sans une once d'appréhension, l'homme le regarda récupérer le sabre qu'il avait laissé sur le sol, puis s'avancer dans sa direction. Avec peine, il se releva, ses deux mains toujours tendues devant lui pour se protéger des éclairs de force de son adversaire. En voyant ce dernier brandir son arme, Kylo entrevit sa dernière chance de survie.

Au moment où la lame pénétra la peau située entre son cou et son épaule, il laissa échapper un hurlement assourdissant qui repoussa son ennemi avec une vivacité telle que son sabre n'eut pas l'occasion de s'enfoncer de plus de quelques centimètres dans sa chair. Du reste, son cri, amplifié par sa force, obligea Snoke à user de ses pouvoirs à des fins défensives et les ondes sonores qui se répercutèrent dans l'air firent s'écraser contre les murs de la salle tous les objets s'y trouvant.

La douleur qu'il ressentait était indescriptible et parcourait son corps tout entier. L'espace d'un instant, sa vision se voila et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se rétablit enfin qu'il put regarder son adversaire en face.

Jamais il n'avait vu Snoke empreint d'une furie similaire, mais c'était moins son expression que la couleur changeante de ses yeux qui l'inquiéta. Lorsque ceux-ci virèrent au rouge sang, le coeur de l'homme rata un battement.

\- Adieu, lâcha son adversaire avec une rage non dissimulée.

Il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir, avant de l'avoir éliminé...

 _« Tu peux le vaincre, il te suffit de lui montrer ce que tu n'as eu de cesse de cacher depuis des années. »_

Le trouble le fit s'immobiliser. D'où venait cette voix ? Elle lui semblait familière et, pourtant, il était bien certain de ne jamais l'avoir…

Une sensation de brûlure sur toute la surface de sa peau interrompit ses réflexions. Il était trop tard pour se poser des questions... En moins d'une seconde, Kylo fit le vide dans son esprit avant de lever instinctivement sa main valide en direction de Snoke.

Une lumière blanche s'échappa d'elle, si éblouissante qu'elle lui fit fermer les yeux. Au même moment, l'écho d'un cri de douleur se répercuta sur les murs, si puissant qu'il masqua le bruit d'une explosion.

* * *

* : le j _uyo_ est un style de combat sith alimenté par la haine, la violence et la peur de celui qui l'emploie.

** : la poussée est un moyen parmi d'autres d'utiliser la force : elle permet de déséquilibrer ou de repousser un ou plusieurs adversaires.

(Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs d'avoir compris certains aspects du combat ou que vous souhaitez approfondir certaines choses, peut-être ces quelques mots clés vous seront-ils utiles : _djem so_ , _soresu_ , tesson spirituel, combustion, cri de force, vision mortelle, lumière de la force, cristal Sigil...)


	21. A pipe dream

_Hello !_

 _Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un 21ième chapitre conséquent :3_

 _Bonne lecture_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 _ **"The whole course of human history may depend on a change of heart in one solitary and even humble individual - for it is in the solitary mind and soul of the individual that the battle between good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost." - Scott Peck**_

 _ **« L'évolution de l'histoire humaine toute entière peut dépendre du changement d'avis d'un seul individu isolé et même modeste, car c'est dans l'esprit et dans l'âme isolés de l'individu que la bataille entre le bien et le mal est menée et, finalement, gagnée ou perdue. »** (encore une fois, une traduction "à la bonne franquette" faite par mes soins !)_

L'homme croyait s'être imaginé tous les scénarios possibles avant de pénétrer dans la salle, néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retrouva aveuglé par une lumière éclatante et qu'il entendit Snoke hurler, il révisa son jugement.

Le cri assourdissant que son cadet avait poussé plus tôt l'avait alerté et Kylo pourrait bien le mépriser éternellement pour être intervenu dans son combat, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser mourir ici.

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau capable de discerner ce qui l'entourait, le sorcier s'aperçut que les deux adversaires étaient face à face : Kylo se tenait d'une façon étrange et avait une main tendue vers Snoke, tandis que ce dernier était courbé et s'agitait nerveusement en secouant la tête.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ? cracha-t-il et, au moment où il se redressa, l'homme comprit que le sith était aveugle.

Kylo se mit à avancer, lentement, en grimaçant à chaque pas. Il semblait incapable de poser son pied gauche à terre pendant plus d'une fraction de seconde mais, bien qu'il boitât, il essayait inexplicablement de garder droit le haut de son corps. Après s'être approché, il usa de la force pour récupérer son sabre. Snoke n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ce qui, après coup, ne l'empêcha pas de lever instinctivement les mains dans sa direction. Kylo les lui trancha net. Son adversaire poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reculer, la lame rouge fendit à nouveau l'air.

Après de brèves secondes, Snoke s'écroula sur le sol en deux parties distinctes : sa tête, suivie du restant de son corps.

Un gémissement suivit d'un fracas métallique attirèrent l'attention de l'homme : Kylo venait de se laisser tomber à genoux et avait lâché son arme. Instinctivement, le sorcier courut vers lui et put enfin cerner l'étendue de ses blessures : son mollet gauche était perforé et une entaille si profonde qu'elle avait atteint l'os séparait son épaule de son tronc. La douleur rendait la respiration de son cadet chaotique et lui faisait pousser des plaintes régulières.

\- Kylo ? l'interpella-t-il une fois accroupi en face de lui. Kylo, écoute-moi. Serre mon poignet et concentre-toi uniquement là-dessus.

L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Sa crispation était telle que l'homme osait à peine le toucher… Il obtint cependant sa réponse au moment où son cadet attrapa brusquement le haut de son avant-bras. Priant pour que son radius et son cubitus ne soient pas réduits en poudre, le sorcier se dépêcha de fouiller l'une des poches de sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole qu'il ouvrit magiquement avant de la porter aux lèvres de Kylo.

\- Avale ça.

Avec une docilité surprenante, Kylo s'exécuta et vida la fiole. Le sorcier en profita pour lancer préventivement plusieurs sortilèges de dissimulation autour d'eux. Un gémissement de soulagement lui indiqua que la douleur de son cadet s'estompait et l'afflux de sang qu'il pouvait de nouveau sentir au niveau de son poignet l'assura qu'il était en train de se détendre.

\- C'est terminé, lui dit l'homme en l'aidant à s'allonger. Tout est terminé.

Machinalement, Severus jeta un regard en direction du corps de Snoke. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kylo était réellement parvenu à le vaincre en combat singulier et, de toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ignorait ce qui, de la surprise, de l'admiration ou de la fierté, avait le dessus.

En baissant les yeux vers son cadet, il remarqua que sa respiration s'était calmée. L'apaisement et la reconnaissance qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage manquèrent de le faire sourire.

\- Nous allons sortir d'ici et retourner au vaisseau. Je m'occuperai de tes blessures dès que nous serons hors de danger.

Kylo acquiesça faiblement.

Alors que le sorcier était occupé à lancer de nouveaux sorts, des bruits commencèrent à se faire entendre au niveau de la porte.

\- Accroche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en passant un bras dans son dos.

L'aider à se relever, puis à se déplacer, se révéla être plus compliqué encore que ce qu'il avait prévu. Les conséquences de ses blessures, combinées à son évidente fatigue, le forçaient à reposer une majeure partie de son poids sur l'homme et, par les robes de Merlin, Kylo était tout sauf léger…

Severus s'immobilisa et incita son cadet à faire de même lorsqu'il remarqua que d'autres stromtroopers étaient en train de pénétrer dans la salle en passant par le pan de mur qu'il avait détruit. Trois d'entre eux balayèrent la pièce du regard, mais, par chance, le corps de Snoke attira rapidement leur attention. De ce fait, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas de leur présence, ce qui permit aux deux hommes de rejoindre sans peine le couloir.

Après quelques pas, le sorcier se dirigea vers un mur. Au moment où son cadet s'en rendit compte, il lui opposa une résistance, mais Severus continua résolument son chemin, leur permettant ainsi de passer à travers lui.

L'air surpris de Kylo ne lui échappa pas.

Croyait-il qu'il était resté planté là où il l'avait laissé à attendre sagement que son combat se termine ?

Avec précaution, ils traversèrent ainsi une dizaine de couloirs avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur de la base sans se faire repérer.

Ils parvinrent même à parcourir une bonne distance avant que Kylo ne trouve le moyen de trébucher en entraînant, - cela allait de soi -, le sorcier dans sa chute. Chose étonnante (même pour lui) : il ne fit aucune remarque, jugeant qu'avoir survécu jusqu'ici en dépit de la subtilité pachydermique de son cadet constituait déjà une sorte de miracle en soi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna une voix robotisée.

\- Regardez, là ! ajouta une autre.

Par chance, ils n'étaient que cinq...

\- Ne tente rien, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Kylo avant de se relever.

Après une lutte de courte durée, ils s'écroulèrent tous sous l'effet d' _avada_ et de _sectumsempra_ soigneusement exécutés. L'homme replaça alors son bras autour de son cadet, sa main posée en prévention sur le haut de son torse, puis reprit sa marche. Kylo, de son côté, sembla soudainement bien pensif et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour détacher le regard des corps que le sorcier avait laissés sur le sol.

Le dernier obstacle que constituaient les barrières entourant la base n'en fut pas véritablement un, puisqu'ils parvinrent à passer au-dessus d'elles sans encombre grâce à un ascencio doublé d'un sortilège de coussinage. Dès lors se retrouvèrent à nouveau en pleine jungle, Severus préféra ne pas risquer une nouvelle chute et ralentit le rythme.

Il eut cependant besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas pousser un long soupir de soulagement quand il put enfin déposer son cadet sur un lit.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais récupérer…

Il s'arrêta, intrigué par l'air incroyablement stupéfait que Kylo était en train d'afficher. A croire qu'un fantôme se trouvait derriè…

Le sorcier se figea. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de spectres de sa vie, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait ailleurs que sur terre.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux était jeune, vêtu d'une sorte de tunique blanche et d'un manteau brun qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux chevilles. Il avait les cheveux longs et les yeux clairs et ses traits ne laissèrent au sorcier aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Félicitations, Ben, dit le fantôme avec un léger sourire.

Qui d'autre que son grand-père pouvait l'appeler ainsi sans se faire étrangler dans la seconde… A vrai dire, Kylo ne réagit même pas et se contenta de le fixer avec de grands yeux, raison pour laquelle le spectre décida de poursuivre.

\- Tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué ; grâce à toi, l'équilibre de la force va pouvoir être rétabli.

A la grande surprise du sorcier, Kylo finit par hocher négativement la tête et retrouva l'usage de la parole, ce qui n'empêchait pas sa voix d'être particulièrement hésitante.

\- Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Votre fils va prendre la tête d'une nouvelle génération de jedi, alors que le Leader Suprême n'a pas voulu former d'autres apprentis. Les sith ne sont plus.

\- C'est faux. Toi, tu es toujours là.

Les nombreuses émotions qui envahirent Kylo à ce moment précis déteignirent confusément sur son visage. Comme il était à nouveau incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut son ancêtre qui reprit la parole.

\- Tu le sais comme moi, tu es bien plus proche d'eux que des jedi, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu doives marcher sur chacune de leurs traces.

\- Alors que dois-je faire ?

Le regard du fantôme se posa brièvement sur Severus.

\- Ecoute ton cœur, Ben, lui seul peut te guider.

Un silence pour le moins agréable enveloppa momentanément les lieux.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vers toi plus tôt, poursuivit-il. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, je ne pouvais pas te pousser à accomplir ton destin, mais quelqu'un t'a finalement aidé à y parvenir.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il remercia brièvement le sorcier du regard. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, celui-ci inclina la tête.

\- Je vais retrouver Luke. Nous nous reverrons sans doute.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus transparent.

\- NON ! Attendez !

\- A bientôt.

Sans prêter attention aux protestations de Kylo, - qui avait précipitamment tenté de se lever et se trouvait donc par terre, une fois de plus -, il disparut. Severus étouffa un sermon qu'il savait inutile, vint s'accroupir près de son cadet et récupéra la main que ce dernier gardait tendue en direction de l'endroit où son grand-père s'était trouvé.

\- Il reviendra, il te l'a dit, en attendant veux-tu bien t'installer sur ce fichu lit pour que je puisse enfin te soigner ?

Fort heureusement, il ne protesta pas. L'homme put donc faire décoller le vaisseau -, bien qu'il ignorât par quel moyen il avait pu y parvenir sans provoquer de catastrophes, - puis récupérer de l'essence de dictame, différents baumes ainsi que des bandages sur lesquels il était prêt à lancer un sortilège d'engorgement dans le cas où son cadet refuserait de se tenir tranquille mais, lorsqu'il revint, Kylo s'était endormi.

Non sans précaution, le sorcier s'occupa d'abord de la plaie béante qui se trouvait près de son cou. Une fois nettoyée, noyée dans le dictame et recouverte d'onguent, il l'entoura de deux couches de bandages qu'il fit tenir grâce à la magie. Restait encore à régler le problème osseux, mais, pour cela, il allait attendre qu'il se réveille.

Severus procéda à peu près de la même façon pour son mollet et dès qu'il eut rendu ses vêtements propres, il le rhabilla d'un geste de baguette. Il plaça ensuite une couverture sur lui, s'installa sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, échangea un bref, mais non moins étrange regard avec le vestige du casque grand-paternel que Kylo avait laissé là, puis s'autorisa finalement à se détendre.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à observer son cadet dormir et se laissa lentement happer par ses pensées.

La visite surprise de l'ancêtre du jeune homme avait éveillé un puissant sentiment de jalousie en lui. C'était stupide, mais il était le seul à blâmer pour cela : il avait refusé de procéder avec Kylo comme avec toutes les autres personnes ,- excepté Lily et Albus -, qu'il avait pu rencontrer tout au long de sa vie. Il avait fait le choix de ne pas installer de barrière entre eux deux et, à présent, il en payait les conséquences.

Il n'était rien pour le jeune homme : il pouvait tout juste s'estimer d'heureux d'être parvenu à gagner son respect.

Ce constat le blessait amèrement, car il avait fini par développer ce qui ressemblait, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, à de l'amour paternel pour Kylo. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le considérer comme… un _fils_ et, de toute façon, son cadet ne le verrait et ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais en tant que... enfin...

C'était ridicule... Voilà qu'il se mettait à espérer... A bientôt 42 ans, le sorcier ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'user de son imagination pour désespérément tenter de donner vie au semblant de famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Pathétique…

… et pourtant, si les derniers mois qu'il avait passés en compagnie de Kylo ressemblaient, ne fut-ce qu'un tant soit peu, à ce que pouvait être une relation père-fils, alors l'homme regrettait de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le sorcier ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était distraitement en train de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cadet et que ce léger mouvement avait fini par le réveiller. Il ne le remarqua qu'au moment où Kylo commença le fixer, après quoi il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Le jeune homme ne semblait ni en colère, ni véritablement gêné, il était juste… étonné et n'avait d'ailleurs, lui non plus, pas bougé.

D'un geste qu'il voulait naturel, l'homme retira finalement sa main.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix désagréablement éraillée.

\- Je n'ai plus mal…

\- La potion que je t'ai donnée fait encore effet, elle…

\- Non, le coupa son cadet en se redressant un peu à l'aide de son bras valide. Je veux dire… à l'intérieur…

Alors que le sorcier était occupé à s'insulter intérieurement, Kylo se mit assis, posa une main contre son crane et regarda brièvement autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait les lieux. Une fois de plus, il sembla sans voix.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'observer mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Kylo ne décide de se jeter sur le sorcier et tente de lui broyer les vertèbres. Même avec un seul bras, Severus était persuadé qu'il était capable de faire plus de dégâts qu'une horde d'hippogriffes au pas de charge… De surcroît, il avait beau être blessé et solidement enveloppé par d'épais bandages, il essaya tout de même obstinément de passer son autre bras autour de lui. Pour l'en empêcher, l'homme plaça une main au niveau de son omoplate.

\- Ménage ce bras ou tu finiras par ne plus pouvoir utiliser ton sabre correctement.

La menace fonctionna étonnamment vite et Kylo n'insista pas.

Au fur et à mesure, de légers spasmes commencèrent à le secouer ; l'homme crut tout d'abord que son cadet sanglotait silencieusement, mais il ne vit pas de traces de larmes sur la seule partie de sa joue qui n'était pas recouverte par ses cheveux.

\- Merci… murmura Kylo si bas que Severus faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire et le serra un peu contre lui.

 _« Merci à toi »_ , songea-t-il et, petit à petit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la dernière chose qui lui restait encore à faire.


	22. Letting go

_Hello !_

 _Vous l'attendiez ? Eh bien le voici !_

 _Un petit 22ème chapitre pour terminer tranquillement le week-end :-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 ** _So hard to tell which side you're on_**

 ** _One day is Hell, the next day is the dawn_**

 ** _[…]_**

 ** _You can't take back the damage you've done_**

 ** _Oh, you can hide, but you can't run_**

 ** _No, you can't take back the damage you've done_**

 ** _Afraid of what you might become_**

 ** _A man or a monster._**

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea l'homme.

Kylo se mura dans un silence obstiné. Il était voûté, les coudes sur les genoux et fixait un point devant lui. Le sorcier, de son côté, attendait patiemment qu'il daigne lui en dire davantage.

\- De toute façon la résistance a déserté D'Qar, finit-il par marmonner, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être…

\- Je sais où elle se trouve.

Son cadet se redressa brusquement.

Après une semaine de vie quasi commune, l'homme était devenu parfaitement capable de deviner tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Kylo, c'est pourquoi il était conscient de la peur que ressentait son cadet à l'idée d'être rejeté par le dernier membre de sa famille devant encore croire un tant soit peu en lui.

\- Comment… ?

Severus n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, puisqu'en quelques secondes, le jeune homme comprit.

\- Lothal… Vous m'avez demandé de vous amener sur cette planète parce que vous traquiez un membre de la résistance qui s'y trouvait. Et vous lui avez extorqué la position de leur nouvelle base.

\- Exact.

\- Mais…

\- Les renseignements dont disposait le Premier Ordre m'ont été fort utiles pour mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux, le devança le sorcier.

L'information ne sembla pas surprendre Kylo, en revanche, elle lui parut particulièrement intéressante.

\- Les incapables qui servent de soldats à Hux avaient déjà retrouvé deux résistants, pourtant ils n'ont rien pu en tirer…

\- Contrairement à eux – et à toi, d'ailleurs, je n'use pas de méthodes moyenâgeuses lorsque je souhaite obtenir des informations, raison pour laquelle mes chances de réussite sont optimales.

Son cadet resta interdit et, pour une fois, le sorcier ne fut pas en mesure de déterminer si son silence était le fruit d'une incompréhension ou d'un certain scepticisme.

\- Je ne pratique pas la torture, ajouta-t-il pour l'éclairer. J'utilise du Veritaserum : une potion qui peut forcer n'importe qui à répondre sincèrement aux questions qu'on lui pose.

L'existence d'un liquide possédant une propriété aussi remarquable laissa Kylo pratiquement indifférent. A vrai dire, il avait même l'air de trouver qu'une telle pratique manquait cruellement de… barbarie, sans doute.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te comporter comme un être évolué. En commençant par te débarrasser des haillons qui te servent de…

Le tissu épais d'une couverture entra brusquement en contact avec son visage, obstruant sa vue et le forçant à s'interrompre. Son étonnement était tel qu'il fut, dans un premier temps, incapable de réagir. Il reprit cependant contenance au moment où un bref ricanement parvint à ses oreilles et, avec une colère contenue, il se débarrassa de ce que son cadet avait eu le culot de balancer sur lui.

\- Comment oses-tu…

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé.

Une fois le projectile jeté à terre, ils se défièrent du regard.

\- Sale gosse, ne tarda pas à marmonner Severus.

Kylo leva une main, poussant ainsi la couverture à foncer de nouveau droit vers le visage du sorcier, mais celui-ci l'esquiva et s'appliqua dès lors à le toiser. Étonnamment, le jeune homme n'insista pas et finit même par se perdre dans ses pensées.

Après de longues secondes, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le sorcier.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- Sur Yavin 4.

Un air absent se redessina progressivement sur son visage.

\- Elle doit me haïr, murmura-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- C'est ta mère. Peu importe la gravité de tes actes, elle ne pourra jamais cesser de t'aimer.

\- J'ignore quoi lui dire… Ou quoi faire.

\- Tu feras et diras les premières choses qui te viendront à l'esprit.

\- Et si…

\- Kylo, le coupa le sorcier, cesse de te torturer l'esprit.

\- Vous passez votre temps à le faire… lui fit-il remarquer. Et vous m'avez appris à vous imiter.

Une profonde lassitude s'empara brusquement de l'homme et ne tarda pas à être accompagnée d'un flot de souvenirs. Ils réveillèrent en lui des regrets, dont il croyait qu'ils s'étaient dissipés au fil des années. Or il n'en était rien.

\- C'est vrai, mais je pense qu'à présent, tu devrais suivre le conseil que t'as donné ton grand-père et écouter ton cœur.

\- Pourquoi ce changement ?

Le sorcier mit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix blanche.

\- Parce qu'asservir ses émotions peut permettre de survivre, mais en aucun cas de vivre.

Ignorant la réaction de son cadet, Severus se dirigea machinalement vers le couloir de son vaisseau.


	23. Where he belongs

_Bonjour !_

 _23ème et avant dernier chapitre largué ! \o/ Le suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture (miracle :p), donc je vous dis vraisemblablement à très bientôt pour notre dernière ligne droite !_

 _ **Meadow**_

* * *

 **KR :**

 ** _"_** _ **You'll be okay, you'll be okay**_  
 _ **The sun will rise**_  
 _ **To better days**_  
 _ **And change will come**_  
 _ **It's on it's way**_  
 _ **Just close your eyes**_  
 _ **And let it rain**_  
 _ **'Cause you're never alone**_  
 _ **I will always be there**_  
 _ **You just carry on**_  
 _ **You will understand**_  
 _ **You'll be okay, you'll be okay**_  
 _ **Just look inside**_  
 _ **You know the way**_  
 _ **Let it go**_  
 _ **Fly away**_  
 _ **And say goodbye**_  
 _ **To yesterday**_ "

L'appréhension de l'homme était telle qu'il se sentait nauséeux et, plus ils se rapprochaient de Yavin 4, plus son état empirait.

La crainte lui rongeait les entrailles. A chaque seconde, il devait lutter contre son envie de faire demi-tour ; la présence de son aîné, - qui était occupé à observer le moindre de ses gestes sur le tableau de bord -, y étant sans doute pour beaucoup.

\- Etes-vous capable de faire venir des objets qui se trouvent à une très longue distance ? lâcha soudainement Kylo.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais récupérer mon casque.

Le sorcier le fixa longuement. Sans rien dire, il récupérera sa baguette et, de longues secondes plus tard, l'objet que l'homme convoitait se trouva à ses pieds.

\- Merci.

\- Puisque je ne réussirais pas à te dissuader de le mettre, je suppose que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de couvrir tes arrières lorsque tu sortiras.

Kylo ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son casque. Pendant des semaines, il ne l'avait mis qu'en présence de Snoke ou de strormtroopers car Severus lui demandait toujours de l'enlever. A force, le retirer avait fini par devenir une habitude pour lui, comme si cet objet, qu'il avait pourtant toujours considéré comme un fragment à part entière de son identité, avait soudainement perdu de sa valeur.

Était-il en train de redevenir celui qu'il avait été ? Ne s'était-il donc pas définitivement débarrassé de cet ancien lui qui le dégoûtait tant ? _Ben Solo_ … Ce nom sonnait toujours aussi faux à ses oreilles et pourtant, il était incapable de ne plus le considérer comme étant le sien.

Jamais Kylo Ren n'aurait tué son maître, jamais il n'aurait laissé la lumière avoir le dessus sur lui et, surtout, jamais il n'aurait souhaité, plus que toute autre chose, pouvoir échanger ne serait-ce que quelques mots avec Leia Organa. Cela signifiait-il que cette part de lui n'existait plus, désormais ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer ? Qu'il allait…

\- Kylo ?

L'homme cligna des yeux. Il se rendit alors compte de sa crispation et sentit la main qui était posée sur son épaule.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

En guise de réponse, Kylo acquiesça.

Il voulut essayer de se détendre, mais sa tentative tourna court : sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il venait tout juste de les faire atterrir sur Yavin 4 et, de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait déjà apercevoir des groupes de résistants s'approcher du vaisseau. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, son corps sembla se changer en pierre et même la légère pression que Severus effectua sur son épaule ne lui permit pas de détourner le regard.

\- Va la voir, continua son aîné à voix basse, tu auras tout le temps de te poser des questions après ça.

Kylo ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Avec lenteur, il coupa le moteur du vaisseau, puis recala son dos contre le dossier de son siège. Le sorcier n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main. Intrigué, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui.

L'air qu'il affichait était surprenant. Il le regardait avec bienveillance et esquissait un sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kylo pouvait observer cela, en revanche, jamais auparavant il n'avait pu déceler, derrière cette expression, cet intrigant mélange de lassitude, et de...

Son aîné s'était-il blessé sans qu'il s'en rendît compte ? Même si Severus essayait de la cacher, l'homme connaissait trop bien la douleur pour ne pas être capable de l'identifier en toute circonstance.

Finalement, le sorcier abaissa son bras et s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Kylo garda le silence, mais n'en demeura pas moins songeur. Une fois debout et son casque récupéré, il remarqua que, s'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise, il se sentait, malgré tout, plus serein. Au moment où il voulut interroger son aîné, il vit que celui-ci affichait de nouveau un air neutre et avait repris sa baguette. L'homme décida donc de remettre sa question à plus tard et quitta la cabine de pilotage, le regard fixé sur ce qu'il tenait lui-même en main.

Il ressentait le besoin de mettre son casque, mais il n'était pas certain d'en connaître la raison. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ainsi, il avait le sentiment de conserver cette part de lui-même qu'à présent il craignait de perdre et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que, pendant des années, elle avait été la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher. Si, subitement, elle venait à disparaître, il était presque certain qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il redoutait plus que tout le regard de sa mère...

Ben Solo ne parviendrait sans doute pas à supporter l'idée d'être, pour la seconde fois, rejeté par elle et d'être considéré comme un monstre, alors que Kylo Ren, lui, s'en moquait éperdument.

Après de longues secondes, l'homme enfila son casque et, dès lors, il se sentit prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait au dehors.

Lorsqu'il sortit, un brouhaha confus s'éleva ; mélange d'exclamations de surprise, de cris et du bruit caractéristique qu'émettaient les blasters lorsque des soldats se mettaient en position de tir. Mais Kylo ne fit attention à rien de tout ça et se contenta de balayer les environs du regard.

Soudain, une voix forte et qui dégageait une indéniable autorité se fit entendre. Elle couvrit toutes les autres :

\- BAISSEZ TOUS VOS ARMES.

Comment pouvait-elle lui paraître si familière alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis 17ans ?

Enfin, il put la repérer. Elle était entourée de plusieurs individus : ses gardes, sans doute. L'homme en reconnaissait quelques-uns. Il trouva qu'elle n'avait pas tellement changé : ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi strictement rassemblés sur le haut de sa tête et elle n'avait perdu ni de sa vivacité, ni de ce maintien altier, qui demeurait aussi impressionnant pour lui qu'au temps où il était encore enfant. Après une brève hésitation, ses soldats obéirent aux ordres.

Une fois encore, l'homme eut l'impression que son corps ne répondait plus.

\- Ben ? l'appela sa mère d'une voix où se mêlaient l'espoir et l'incertitude.

Petit à petit, sa vision devint floue. Machinalement, il prit son sabre en main et se remit en marche.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus son pas se faisait lourd. Son corps entier lui semblait se courber progressivement sous le poids de ses erreurs et de ses manquements. Finalement, ses doigts se desserrèrent et son arme tomba au sol. Lorsqu'il se trouva à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Après s'être approchée à son tour, sa mère vint poser une main sur son bras. Elle s'était accroupie en face de lui, cherchant son regard et paraissait ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Il pouvait s'en compte à présent : son visage était marqué. Par les années, mais aussi par le chagrin.

Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux. Sans qu'il ne cherche à l'en empêcher, elle approcha ses mains de son casque. Au terme d'un court instant, elle parvint à le lui retirer et le posa au sol. Il sentit alors qu'elle détaillait attentivement son visage. Peut-être essayait-elle de retrouver dans ses traits l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu...

Mais jamais elle n'y parviendrait. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et lui savait, de son côté, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre à vivre avec elle, comme avant, à l'époque où elle faisait encore attention à lui. Avant qu'elle ne décide de l'envoyer chez son oncle. A plusieurs reprises, elle lui avait répété que c'était nécessaire, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle le pouvoir le retrouver, une fois que son entraînement serait fini. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. On n'abandonnait pas les gens que l'on aimait, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle forcé à partir ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris sa résignation pour de l'obéissance -, allant même jusqu'à l'en féliciter, - alors qu'elle n'était rien d'autre que pur désespoir ?

Elle l'avait rejeté mais, à présent, la souffrance que cet acte avait provoqué se lisait sur chacune des marques que la vie avait laissées sur son visage. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son amour trop tard, tout comme lui s'était aperçu, mais après de trop longues années, qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix ?

A présent, il en était pleinement conscient, Ben Solo n'avait pas disparu au moment où il avait rejoint le Leader Suprême, mais au moment où sa mère avait choisi de l'abandonner à son sort.

\- Oh, Ben…

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée contre sa joue. Cette même joue que son père avait caressée, avant qu'il ne l'eût précipité dans le vide.

L'homme releva brièvement les yeux, le temps de murmurer une simple phrase.

\- Je suis désolé.

Les yeux de sa mère brillaient. Ou peut-être avait-il mal vu. Alors qu'il s'appliquait de nouveau à fixer le sol, elle le poussa à relever la tête.

\- Moi aussi je le suis.

Elle ne mentait pas, il le savait et s'en sentait soulagé. Avec tranquillité, elle l'incita à se remettre debout. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle l'entoura de ses bras et vint se caler contre lui. Il n'hésita guère longtemps avant de lui rendre son étreinte, même si leur différence de taille lui compliquait la tâche.

\- Je suppose que t'appeler « mon petit » serait encore plus déplacé que ça ne l'était déjà à tes 12ans… dit-elle tout bas avec un sourire qu'il devinait.

A cet instant, il était bien trop détendu pour songer à quoi que ce soit. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa mère qui s'écarta la première pour venir prendre son visage entre ses mains et le faire s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment penché, elle put déposer une bise sur sa joue et chasser le reste de ses larmes.

\- Est-ce toi qui as tué Snoke ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'il se redressait.

Elle semblait déjà connaître la réponse à cette question, mais il acquiesça tout de même, provoquant un nouveau sourire.

\- Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans...

En se retournant, l'homme s'aperçut que son aîné, qui était pourtant sorti du vaisseau à sa suite, ne se trouvait plus derrière lui.


	24. An unexpected decision

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Voilà donc ce fameux dernier chapitre, qui marque la fin de cette sympathique (enfin je l'espère !) aventure..._

 _J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic' et j'espère vous en avoir transmis un peu._ _Dans les jours/semaines qui viennent, je vais sans doute m'amuser à y apporter quelques petites modifications (ajouts de citations, de titres pour chaque chapitre (?), d'un potentiel épilogue -, correction d'éventuelles incohérences :3 - ...), alors n'hésitez pas à revenir jeter un coup d'œil par ici si l'envie vous en prend et, surtout, à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos critiques, impressions ou autres !_

 _\- Au passage, je vous indique ici le lien vers un petit OS que je viens tout juste de poster : s/12003502/1/Ce-jour-où-tu-m-oublias_ _(il n'a pas grand chose à voir avec cette fic', si ce n'est que Kylo en est le personnage principal :p)_

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit d'une très courte histoire qui part du postulat que Rey et lui sont frère et sœur et qui décrit la façon dont ils se sont/ont été séparés. -_

 _Merci, en tout cas, d'avoir pris le temps de vous intéresser cette fic' et je vous souhaite, pour une ultime fois, une bonne lecture !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

 **SS :**

 ** _"The free, exploring mind of the individual human is the most valuable thing in the world." - East of Eden, Steinbeck_**

 ** _« L'esprit libre et curieux de l'homme est ce qui a le plus de prix au monde. »_**

 _\- Deux ans plus tôt -_

 _Après avoir passé 17 années en tant qu'agent double et survécu à la guerre, Severus était loin de pouvoir, enfin, profiter de la paix à laquelle il aspirait. A vrai dire, c'était même le contraire : il devait continuer à lutter pour sa survie dans un monde encore meurtri où un esprit de revanche malsain poussait certains sorciers à d'effrayantes extrémités et où les personnes soupçonnées d'avoir collaboré avec l'ennemi étaient activement recherchées. Dans ce contexte, l'homme avait hérité d'une popularité quasi démentielle dont il se serait sans doute accommodé s'il l'avait dû à son talent en tant que potionniste, plutôt qu'à son statut d'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore et de traître qui avait manqué d'offrir la victoire au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau d'argent._

 _Ainsi, le sorcier en était-il réduit à s'immiscer parmi les moldus, avec le peu de moyens dont il disposait et à tout faire pour cacher son identité. Cette prétendue nouvelle vie l'épuisait au moins autant que l'ancienne et, chaque jour, il regrettait un peu plus d'avoir été sauvé. En quelques mois, il avait changé de pays à 4 reprises, pour se retrouver finalement au beau milieu de l'Oregon._

 _Un après-midi, alors qu'il était assis dans un café, le gros titre d'un journal attira son attention : « OVNI : l'Arizona sur le qui-vive ». Plusieurs photographies, - truquées, cela allait sans dire -, agrémentaient le prétendu article de cette feuille de chou et devaient_ _au moins autant effrayer les américains que lui, lorsqu'il avait la malchance d'entendre ces derniers massacrer sa langue maternelle. Cette pensée lui donna la subite envie de se rendre en Arizona afin d'y observer, en direct, l'une des multiples formes que pouvait prendre la stupidité humaine._

 _Après q_ _uelques minutes, son indéniable besoin de distraction le poussa à transplaner._

 _De toute façon, qu'il se trouvât ici ou ailleurs, il devait faire preuve d'une vigilance constante…_

 _Parmi toutes les absurdités qu'il put entendre et surtout voir en moins de deux heures, la plus saugrenue d'entre elles fut cette chose poilue et démesurée qu'il avait aperçue le long d'une route, accompagnée d'un homme armé et accoutré... - le sorcier avait, à ce moment, baissé les yeux vers sa propre tenue et jugé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dît rien -._

 _Perplexe, mais aussi intrigué par ce couple pour le moins improbable, il s'était mis à les suivre. Dans un premier temps, il crut avoir affaire à deux fous : le grand poilu ne faisait rien d'autre que beugler et son compagnon, bien qu'il parlât correctement – enfin « correctement », tout était relatif… - ne débitait que des inepties à propos d'une certaine « bordure extérieure » et d'un faucon perdu. Après plusieurs minutes passées à les écouter discrètement, Severus en vint finalement à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. D'autant qu'il pouvait en juger, ils avaient, en tout cas, l'air de l'être. De plus ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire les pitres, puisqu'ils se croyaient seuls. Tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, l'homme lança finalement un hominium revelio et, lorsque son sort lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait dans les parages qu'un seul être humain en dehors de lui-même, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Il retenta le sortilège une deuxième, puis une troisième fois : le résultat était formel. La créature qui se trouvait devant lui ne pouvait donc être qu'un extra-terrestre. C'était cela, ou bien le bigfoot existait._

 _Le sorcier était pourvu d'une trop grande curiosité d'esprit pour ne pas s'être intéressé à ce que les moldus appelaient l'astrophysique. La création de l'univers, la grande variété des objets cosmiques que l'on pouvait y trouver et la fin vers laquelle ceux-ci se dirigeaient immanquablement… Ces sujets étaient si vastes et obscurs pour l'être humain que Severus ne pouvait faire autrement que de les trouver passionnants. Comme beaucoup, il s'était posé la question de la présence ou non d'autres formes de vie et, statistiquement parlant, il lui semblait impossible que la Terre soit la seule planète habitée._

 _Mais de là à se retrouver subitement face à un, ou peut-être deux aliens…_

 _Ils étaient armés, mais avaient-ils de mauvaises intentions ? Devait-il se méfier d'eux ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que plus ils rencontreraient de monde, plus les risques d'accidents augmenteraient. Il devait donc les empêcher de rejoindre la ville la plus proche mais, surtout…_

 _Merlin, il fallait absolument qu'il en apprenne plus sur eux… Dès qu'il eut retiré le sortilège de désillusion qu'il avait placé sur lui, il s'approcha et vint à leur rencontre._

\- _Messieurs, tenta-t-il poliment, mais sans trop en faire. Puis-je vous demander où vous allez ?_

 _Ils échangèrent un regard._

\- _A l'endroit le plus proche où on pourra trouver de quoi réparer un hyperdrive. Et des remontants, tant qu'à faire._

\- _Je vois… suivez-moi._

 _Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le sorcier s'appliqua à leur décrire avec franchise la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : les habitants de cette planète n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir des individus venant d'ailleurs et risquaient donc de leur poser problème. De surcroît, ils ne disposaient sans doute pas de la technologie dont ils avaient besoin, en revanche, il s'engagea personnellement à leur fournir des « remontants » de qualité, si toutefois ils acceptaient de les consommer en sa compagnie afin qu'il puisse en apprendre davantage sur eux. Le marché sembla leur convenir._

 _Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de la route, le sorcier transplana à nouveau et s'attela à dénicher de quoi étancher leur soif. Voler ne lui plaisait guère, mais la précarité de sa situation ne lui permettait pas de survivre par d'autres moyens._

 _Evidemment, il n'était pas question de survie dans ce cas précis, mais… des extra-terrestres… Depuis combien de temps l'homme n'avait-il pas ressenti cette délicieuse excitation, provoquée par la perspective d'incroyables découvertes à venir ? Trop d'années. Bien trop d'années… Non sans amertume, le sorcier songea à cette vie qu'il aurait tant souhaité avoir et qu'il n'avait jamais eue : une vie dédiée à la recherche, qui aurait pu satisfaire les besoins de son insatiable curiosité…_

 _En sortant du bar dans lequel il s'était rendu, l'homme croisa son reflet et frôla la syncope._

 _Les mots « déchéance » et « abomination » n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ; ses cheveux courts, son jean, sa veste en cuir et surtout, - surtout_ _ **-,**_ _sa barbe formaient un ensemble bon à lui donner envie de se jeter dans le lac le plus proche, ou bien de…_

 _Avant de retourner à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses « invités », Severus récupéra une bouteille supplémentaire. Leur discussion dura longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Il apprit un grand nombre de choses sur l'origine de ses interlocuteurs, ainsi que sur les événements qui les avaient fais se retrouver sur Terre. En retour, il leur parla brièvement de sa situation actuelle et de la planète en général, mais une grande partie de leurs échanges tourna autour de la magie, à laquelle Han, - c'était son prénom -, semblait déjà avoir été confronté._

 _Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les bouteilles que le sorcier avait ramenées se firent de plus en plus vides._

\- _Vous avez des gosses ? l'interrogea Han tout en se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel._

\- _Non._

 _Sans avoir besoin de lui retourner la question, le sorcier se rendit compte que c'était le cas de son interlocuteur. Ses « gosses » devaient donc avoir une étrange idée de ce qu'était une figure paternelle... Par pur réflexe, Severus s'interrogea sur la possibilité qu'il levât la main sur eux -, ce qui ne l'aurait pas nécessairement étonné vu ses manières, - et dut masquer sa soudaine crispation._

\- _Et vous ? poursuivit alors le sorcier, l'air de rien._

\- _Un fils. J'avais un fils._

 _Le sorcier tourna la tête et fixa l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés sans savoir quoi dire. Très probablement encouragé par la boisson, Han entreprit de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à son enfant, lui laissant ainsi entrevoir, au passage, les fortes tensions qui régnaient à l'autre bout de l'univers. Severus ne l'interrompit pas car, tout en l'écoutant, il avait fini par plonger dans d'innombrables souvenirs qui remontaient à son adolescence et au commencement de sa vie d'adulte._

 _Ces derniers, tout comme la totalité des informations qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Ben Solo, occupèrent son esprit des jours durant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre si… sensible à l'histoire de ce gamin ? Sa déconcertante similarité avec la sienne ? L'impuissance et le profond mal-être qui avaient émané de Han lorsqu'il s'était confié à lui ? Ou peut-être -et il pouvait remercier Potter pour cela- avait-il développé une sorte de complexe du messie, qui le poussait à vouloir faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les garnements enfoncés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou…_

 _Severus Snape, grand philanthrope, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin… non vraiment, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la syncope que ces derniers jours..._

 _A force de réfléchir à tout cela, le sorcier put s'apercevoir d'une chose : la paix, tout compte fait, ne l'intéressait pas. Vivre comme un fugitif l'éreintait et il aurait donné cher pour ne plus avoir affaire à un certain nombre d'individus, mais rien ne lui rendait la vie plus insupportable que ce sentiment de profonde inutilité dont il ne parvenait guère à se débarrasser depuis qu'il avait émergé de son coma. Pendant des années, il s'était retrouvé plongé au cœur de la guerre, au cœur de l'action : en comparaison, son existence actuelle lui paraissait des plus insipides._

 _Il voulait se rendre utile mais, à défaut de faire cela pour une communauté, - car il ne savait que trop bien ce que celle-ci pouvait lui réserver -, il souhaitait le faire pour quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas oublié cette agréable sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahi en de très rares occasions, lorsqu'il était parvenu à pousser des élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et à briller par leurs talents ou bien encore lorsqu'il avait pu rendre service à une certaine lionne à la longue crinière rousse et aux yeux émeraudes, qui ne manquait jamais de le remercier de son aide par une agréable étreinte. C'était là l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il avait pu ressentir de sa vie mais, désormais, puisqu'il en était réduit au rang d'indésirable, il était peu probable qu'il éprouvât de nouveau cette satisfaction, aussi fugace qu'intense._

 _A moins qu'il ne prenne la décision de partir.  
_

* * *

Alors qu'il avait pourtant rouvert les yeux, il fallut tout de même plusieurs secondes à l'homme avant qu'il puisse se remettre à programmer son vaisseau. Distrait par ses pensées autant que par sa tâche, il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Je m'attendais à être couvert plus efficacem…. l'interpella Kylo avant de s'interrompre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, mais puisque son cadet s'était approché, celui-ci eut bien vite la réponse à sa question.

\- Vous… partez ?

Kylo semblait se trouver quelque part entre la stupéfaction, la déception et la rage : Severus, de son côté, fut si surpris de provoquer un tel cortège d'émotions qu'il se sentit incapable de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea son cadet en ayant visiblement grand-peine à conserver son calme.

L'homme hésita, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il valait mieux dire. Finalement, il décida d'opter pour la sincérité.

\- Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

La logique simplissime dont le sorcier faisait preuve ne trouva pas écho chez Kylo. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier se contenta de le fixer, afin de juger du sérieux de ses propos. Finalement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sorcier pensait ce qu'il disait, il laissa échapper un rire absurde et silencieux.

La tension de ses muscles laissa présager au sorcier que son vaisseau allait être réduit en poussière.

\- Dire que je croyais que vous en aviez quelque chose à faire… murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- DE MOI.

Le hurlement de Kylo le fit sursauter. Il avait beau être furieux, cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle mais, étrangement, le sorcier n'avait pas l'impression que son cadet faisait cela exprès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda l'homme en se levant. Evidemment que je…

\- ALORS POURQUOI FAITES-VOUS ÇA ?

Pendant qu'il criait, le jeune homme s'était mis à trembler et, à présent, il peinait à respirer. Le sorcier avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de céder à une sérieuse crise d'angoisse et masqua tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

\- Kylo ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Calme-toi, tu n'es pas seul.

Presque machinalement, Severus s'approcha, posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules et l'entoura de son autre bras. A sa grande surprise, son cadet se laissa faire et vint même s'appuyer contre lui. Si l'homme avait des difficultés à comprendre son attitude, il avait encore plus de mal à saisir la raison de cette crise. Était-il possible que son cadet…

\- Vous avez tort.

L'homme n'avait pas le sentiment que cette phrase était une réponse à la dernière remarque qu'il avait pu faire, mais plutôt à la première : _« vous avez tort de penser que je n'ai plus besoin de vous »_.

Alors... Kylo _tenait_ à lui et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans un tel état... Evidemment, l'homme ne s'était pas imaginé que son cadet sauterait de joie en apprenant son départ mais, pour lui, il était évident qu'il aurait passé l'éponge après quelques jours. Une semaine, tout au plus. Or à en juger par son état actuel, il s'était lourdement trompé…

Pourquoi Kylo s'était-il attaché à lui ? Ou plutôt : que pouvait-il y avoir d'attachant chez lui ? L'homme était véritablement perplexe, mais aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'avoir blessé.

Soudain, un mot, prononcé par son cadet il-ne-savait-quand lui revint en tête : _« abandonné »_. Il l'avait employé pendant l'une de leurs nombreuses discussions. Lorsqu'il l'avait évoqué, il parlait de sa mère. Le sorcier avait bien senti qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, mais…

Était-ce cela ? Son cadet craignait d'être… _abandonné_ par lui ? Bien qu'il en eût toutes les preuves, Severus avait véritablement du mal à y croire.

L'air un peu ailleurs, il détailla avec attention le visage baissé de Kylo.

\- Tu souhaites que je reste ?

Son cadet détourna un peu la tête, comme s'il avait honte, et acquiesça faiblement. L'homme vint placer l'une de ses mains contre l'extrémité de sa joue et laissa donc, pour la seconde fois, ses doigts glisser entre ses mèches. Lentement, il lui fit tourner la tête, afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. A l'intérieur de ces derniers, il décela une émotion qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion d'observer qu'une seule et unique fois avant ce moment : l'espoir.

Albus avait été la seule personne à avoir jamais placé ses espoirs en lui... Albus était mort.

Mais cette fois, les choses seraient différentes.

Après tout, ne l'avaient-elles pas toujours été avec Kylo ?

D'un geste dont il ignorait qu'il fût tendre, Severus laissa glisser sa main et incita son cadet à venir contre lui. Presque naturellement, il le prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Alors je resterai.

Après un temps qui lui sembla ne durer qu'une seconde, Kylo lui rendit son étreinte.

Au même moment, l'homme sentit se répandre, au plus profond de lui, une douce chaleur.


End file.
